The forgotten riders of Burke
by dracologistmaster
Summary: Hiccup & friends thought it would be a normal day but after being marked by their dragons & recieving a vision they set out on a journey where new friends are made as well as sinister new enemies. possibility of rating going up in future chapters
1. strange happenings & new beginings

The forgotten riders of Burke ch1 Strange happenings & new beginnings

Hiccup & Toothless were out on a routine patrol of the island. Nothing ever happened but you can never be too careful. As the pair returned to Hiccup's house, Toothless curled up outside instead of going inside with Hiccup. "What's wrong buddy you never want to sleep outside?" Hiccup questioned worried for his friend. Toothless smiled at the boy telling him he was ok. As Toothless watched the door close the dragon began to think about everything they had been through. The first time they met. When Hiccup, brought the fish for the injured dragon. The first time Toothless had been able to fly in a long time, & finally the defeat of the giant dragon that ruled their island. All thanks to the boy that the dragon treasured more than anything else.

As Toothless remained focused on the boy who helped rid the dragon world of its biggest threat. The dragon felt a power that had long laid dormant burst from its prison at the back of the dragon's mind. Clawing; at the door to get Hiccup s attention. The dragon soon got its wish as the boy stepped outside the same worried look plastered on his face. "What's up toothless? Did you hurt yourself?" Hiccup asked placing a hand on the dragon s nose. The second Hiccup's hand made contact with his friend's nose he felt an electrifying icy tingle surge up his arm.

Quickly pulling his left hand away Hiccup examined it for any injuries. Nothing seemed different until he turned his hand over. On the back of his hand was an electric blue pattern of what appeared to be lightning strikes that spider webbed up to his wrist. Pulling the sleeve of his shirt up, Hiccup found that it went to his elbow & continued along his upper arm. Lifting up the collar of his tunic Hiccup found that his new "tattoo" ended at his shoulder. "Okay this is definitely going to need to be hidden." Hiccup stammered as he went back inside to retrieve a pair of gloves. "Okay whatever you did to me is going to have to wait. We have to get to Gobbers shop. He's probably waiting for us to get there."

Toothless nodded feeling as if a veil had been lifted. This is strange.' A distinctly female voice came from nowhere yet sounded as if it were everywhere. "Who's there?" Hiccup asked looking all around him. The town was busy but no one was paying any attention to him as he walked along with toothless beside him. 'That was weird.' Hiccup thought to himself. This however made Toothless stop & give Hiccup an odd look. 'Can you hear me?' Toothless thought focusing on the brown haired boy.

Hiccup turned to see that Toothless had stopped a few feet behind him. 'Can you hear me?' The same female voice asked as Toothless narrowed one eye. Hiccup looked around still seeing no one he turned his eyes to Toothless. 'Toothless was that you?' Hiccup spoke without saying a word. Toothless was so excited that the now confirmed female dragon pounced on the boy in front of her. This got the villagers attention as they all turned to see what was going on. Even the dragons who usually minded their own business turned to see what was happening. Toothless couldn't help but nuzzle into hiccups chest. She was so happy that she finally had the ability to talk to her only friend instead of only being able to talk to other dragons.

Hiccup managed to push Toothless off of him & convince her to wait until Hiccup found a way to explain everything before they told anyone. Toothless on the other hand had other ideas. 'By the way Hiccup. My real name is Kiara.' Hiccup smiled as he met her eyes. 'That's a beautiful name.' Hiccup stated as he tried to hide a slight blush. 'I also want to say sorry for all those times I called you a boy.' Hiccup & the newly named Kiara decided that they would talk more after they finished at Gobber's forge.

As Hiccup entered the shop Gobber immediately noticed that he looked distracted. "What's got your attention today Hiccup?" Gobber asked as he hammered a bent sword back into shape. "Nothing really I just saw something really strange while we were out on patrol." Hiccup didn't like to lie. But Gobber would never believe the real story. So for now he would try to keep the smith happy with a made up point of interest. "Oh really, what did you find?" Hiccup grunted as he pushed down the bellows. "I found a cool stone out by the coast." Hiccup dug through his pockets until he found the stone he was referring to. "Here it is. See I told you it was cool. I've never seen anything that looked like that." Gobber examined the stone that Hiccup handed him. "I've seen this before, it s a sapphire. A decent sized one too. If you wanted to I could make a ring that would hold a small piece of it for Astrid." Hiccup blushed a bright red but lucky for him it was hidden by the glow of the forge. "No thanks Gobber I have an idea for it already. But thanks for the idea."

As Gobber & Hiccup worked, fixing tools & weapons that had been damaged. Astrid was heading straight to the forge looking for Hiccup. Kiara raised her head from the ground as she heard the familiar clank of the female warriors shoulder armor. As Astrid approached the forge she set some tools down on the counter. "I need these fixed as soon as possible please." Walking in to the smith's shop she found Hiccup in the back room drawing out plans. For what, she couldn't be certain as Hiccup had shut the book upon her entrance. "Hello Astrid how have you been?" Hiccup fumbled his words. "I've been ok. How about you? How's the leg?" Astrid questioned hesitantly. "Oh I've gotten used to it so it doesn't bother me as much anymore except on ice." Hiccup said attempting to lighten the mood. "I just wanted to see how you were doing & tell you that we hope to see you at the arena later." Astrid stated as she turned to leave.

As the sun passed the mid-day point Gobber turned to Hiccup. "Alright I'm letting you leave early. I heard Astrid say that they were hoping you'd be at the arena today. Take these & go enjoy the rest of the day." The smith said enthusiastically as he placed the tools Astrid left earlier that day. "Thanks Gobber I owe you one." Hiccup shouted as he ran towards the arena Kiara following close behind. 'What do you think Astrid wants?' Kiara asked as she walked beside Hiccup. "I'm not sure. She probably wants to go flying." Hiccup stated. As the arena came into view Hiccup noticed that it had changed. The metal bars & chains that made the dome of the arena were gone leaving just a hole in the rock.

Walking down the ramp Kiara growled her dislike. "I know you don't like this place but this is where Astrid wanted to meet. Speaking of which where is she." Hiccup hid in the shadows of the entrance searching the open arena for any signs of a trap. Seeing nothing obvious on the ground he looked to the sky for any hints as to his friend s whereabouts. As he searched the sky Kiara heard footsteps behind them. Turning around she saw Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs & Snotlout. Entering the arena behind the five teens came the dragons that chose them in a single file line. Kiara growled a greeting to the other dragons. As the dragons sat talking in their own language Hiccup was trying to focus on the conversation the teens were having. "I'm sorry guys I'll be right back."

Hiccup walked over to Kiara. Tapping her on the shoulder Hiccup made a follow me gesture. As the pair exited the arena Hiccup noticed that the voices he thought were in his head were no more than whispers. 'Ok this is really annoying. I'm glad I can talk to you now but I didn't think I would be able to hear the thoughts of every dragon in town.' Hiccup grumbled. Kiara tilted her head a little giving him a curious look. 'We weren't thinking we were talking. Wait you mean you heard our conversation?' Hiccup had a look of shock on his face as Kiara finished her sentence. 'You can't be serious! You re telling me I can actually understand your growls & everything else you do to communicate with other dragons?' Kiara nodded. "It seems that way." She roared testing her theory. Hiccup passed out as Kiara's theory was confirmed.

Kiara ran down to the arena getting Astrid's attention as she pushed through the other teens. Walking around Astrid Kiara pushed her towards the exit/entrance to the arena. "What's wrong Toothless is Hiccup hurt?" 'This is ridiculous! I'm definitely going to tell the other dragons how to do what I did I HATE charades!' Kiara fumed as she continued pushing Astrid towards Hiccup. Astrid saw Hiccup laying face down in the dirt as she reached the top of the ramp. Running over to check on him she found that he was still breathing & other than a couple of bruises from the fall he would be ok. Grabbing a bucket Astrid walked over to a barrel of water. Scooping out enough water to barely cover the bottom she returned to Hiccup. Pouring the water on his head Astrid & Kiara got a good laugh from Hiccups rude awakening.

Hiccup, Kiara & Astrid returned to the arena after the two girls had finished laughing. Hiccup focused only on the teens conversation which was centered around who could drink the most ale or mead or who could eat more than the other for the guys of the group. As for the two girls of the group they discussed different topics that interested them. One of which happened to be the smallest boy of the group Hiccup. "You know I've seen Hiccup drinking before. Ale & mead don't seem to affect him at all. He was on his tenth tankard & still talking like he is right now. So if you're thinking of challenging him don't." The Ruffnut stated as she sat down next to Astrid. "Thanks for the heads up but I wasn't going to challenge him." Astrid replied as she changed the topic. "What do you think of Toothless?" Astrid's question confused her. "What do you mean?" "Just that, what do you think of Toothless? The way he treats Hiccup is just like a mother would treat a son." Astrid stated as if she were trying to piece together a puzzle. "Yeah but that's because they rely on each other. Now more than - ever. Toothless can't fly without Hiccup & Hiccup would fall every five steps he took if Toothless weren't there to catch him." "I guess you're right." Astrid said with a sigh.

"Have any of you been thinking about the day we finally got rid of that monster?" Kiara asked changing the subject of the dragon s conversation. Receiving affirmative nods from the others she stood up. "I'll be right back don't change the subject." She said as she went to get Hiccup. 'Hiccup I need to borrow you for a moment.' Kiara spoke in his head. "Hold on a minute guys. What's up buddy?" Hiccup questioned. Motioning towards the other dragons Kiara led Hiccup into a circle of curious eyes. 'Show them Hiccup.' Kiara stated firmly as she stood up on her back feet. Pulling off the glove on his left hand & pulling the sleeve up Hiccup revealed the mark that Kiara had given him. 'How did you do such a thing?' growled Astrid's deadly Nadder.

As Kiara explained to them all of the events leading up to Hiccup getting the mark he was showing them all of the dragons attempted to copy what Kiara had done. Putting the glove back on & pulling down his sleeve Hiccup watched as the deadly Nadder walked up to Astrid. "What's going on?" Astrid asked as she scratched her dragons jaw. Unknown to Astrid this simple show of affection was all it took to awaken the same power that had given Hiccup his mark. As she continued scratching Astrid felt hundreds of needle-like pains in her right arm. Unwrapping some of her arm Astrid found an orange pattern of spine shaped marks covering her entire arm. Not knowing what to make of her new marking she wrapped her arm back up & resolved to ask Hiccup about it later.

As she turned to the others she noticed that each of them had different markings on their right or left arms. Tuffnut's left arm was covered in a bright green cloud that matched the gas that came from their dragon. Ruffnut's right arm was marked with a hideous Zippleback wrapped around her arm up to the shoulder. Snotlout's left arm held an intricate pattern of flames. Fishleg's right arm was marked with what looked like boulders or big rocks. "Okay what's going on here Hiccup this has to be something you did?" Snotlout yelled from the other side of the arena.

Hiccup shot a defeated look to Kiara who only smiled. "Not me Snotlout. Ask your dragon who did it." Hiccup stated as he removed his gloves. Snotlout glared at Hiccup. "Like that'll do me any good. Ok then who did this to me pal?" the angry teen asked his dragon sarcastically. "I did", growled the monstrous nightmare in a very deep male voice. Not expecting an answer Snotlout fell on his butt. "Y-you just spoke. This has to be a dream! Astrid hit me." Snotlout said as he walked towards her. His dragon on the other hand decided to save him the trip. Poking his arm with a claw hard enough to get Snotlout s attention. "Ok so I m not dreaming. This is awesome!" He yelled excitedly. I was afraid I was calling you the wrong thing. Hey what's your name?" Snotlout asked hoping it was something cool. "My name is Inferno." Snotlout jumped into the air grabbing Inferno's horns he pulled himself onto his friends back.

Ruffnut & Tuffnut turned to their dragon with a curious look in their eyes. "So what might your name be?" In true twin fashion they questioned at the same time. "Our names are haze & Flint." The two headed dragon stated in a female voice nuzzling each of the twins. Fishlegs being the hesitant one of the group turned to his dragon. "What's your name?" Fishlegs asked nervously. "My name is Celeste." Stated the Gronckle in a female voice. Fishlegs smiled. "It's nice to finally know your name." Fishlegs said as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "Sorry for calling you Meatlug." Astrid turned to her dragon with a smile on her face. "So, just you, and Toothless left. What do the other dragons call you my friend?" She queried in a soft voice. "My name young one is Jaden." The deadly Nadder stated in an older male voice.

"Well now that all the important introductions are over. Everyone I would like to introduce to you all Kiara." Hiccup pointed to his dragon who stepped forward. "It's nice to finally be able to talk to you all." Kiara's obviously female voice struck a chord in Astrid's mind. "Wait a minute Hiccup you called Toothle-Kiara a boy not long ago." "Yes I know I already apologized for that can we please move on with things?" "Ok what exactly do these markings do?" Astrid questioned him. "As far as I know they only allow us to hear the dragon s thoughts & speech. Other than that if you find out something new we discuss it here nowhere else. No one can find out where these markings came from until we know the extent of our abilities, deal?" Hiccup said as he put his left hand out. The other teens put their hands in not realizing that they had all put their marked hands on top of each other.

Before the teens realized what was going on they were hovering over a massive island with many vine covered ruins dotting the landscape. As they examined the ruins the teens were surprised to find many things that were familiar to them. Buildings that looked like their houses sat inside walls of thick stone. Moving faster than humanly possible past the houses they arrived at the largest building in what they assumed was a village. As they were moved through the entrance the teens saw several skeletons littering the floor. Sitting in the center of the table was a large sphere of red energy surrounding a book bigger than any of the teens had ever seen.

As the vision faded the teens couldn't stop thinking about what they had just seen. The location somehow burned into their memory. "I have to go talk to my dad. You all pack your bags were going on a little trip. Make sure it's ok with your parents!" Hiccup yelled as he & Kiara left the arena. "I do not look forward to this conversation." Hiccup thought to himself. "I know but after everything we've done he should have no problem with a simple scouting mission." Kiara stated as she rubbed against Hiccup. "Let's hope so I have a feeling the book we saw is something important." Kiara looked at the house looming in front of them. 'Good luck young one.' Kiara said playfully. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you Kiara. I feel a lot more relaxed." Hiccup stated still laughing.

Pushing the door open Hiccup didn't see anyone in the main area of the house. "Dad are you home?" Getting no reply Hiccup left the house shutting the door behind him. "I guess he's somewhere in town. Come on let's go find him." Hiccup said with a sigh. As they searched the village Kiara noticed that some of the Vikings were still wary of her. As the duo rounded a corner Hiccup walked right into his father s stomach. "Hiccup what have you been up to today? I stopped by Gobbers shop earlier he said he let you leave early. Gobber also told me that I could find you & the other teens at the arena. When I arrived there wasn't a soul in sight." "Yeah about that. Dad I would like your permission to go on a scouting mission." Hiccup said quickly

Stoic could hardly believe what he was hearing. His son wanted permission to go on a scouting mission. "Just where is it you're going & how long do you think you'll be gone?" Stoic questioned him. "It's not just me. I want to take Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut & Astrid with me. I can't explain why but this is really important to us." Hiccup seemed dead set on going one way or another. But he hoped that his father would allow him & the others to go without having to break the rules.

As Stoic thought about his decision he caught a small glimpse of something on Hiccups left arm. Deciding that it would be better brought up in private. Stoic motioned for Hiccup & Kiara to follow him. 'Hiccup he saw your mark!' Kiara stated worriedly in Hiccup's mind. 'Are you sure Kiara?' Hiccup acknowledged as he continued to follow his dad. 'What are you going to do? I know you didn't want him to find out like this.' 'Kiara please stop I m trying to think.' Hiccup begged. His panic was obvious to her through their link. 'I'll just have to tell him the truth. I can't think of any other option. I don't want things to turn out like last time so you wait outside & be ready to run. If it comes down to it I'll meet you at the sunken lake got it?' Hiccup was never one to give orders but there had to be a first time for everything.

Nodding her head Kiara curled up but would be ready to run at a moment s notice. 'Good luck my young friend.' Kiara watched as Hiccup & his dad entered the house. As she laid her head on her front paws Kiara listened for anything that would give her a reason to run. "Hiccup we agreed no more secrets. So tell me what that is on your arm?" Stoic asked kindly yet firm. "Before I tell you, you have to promise that you won't take this out on Kiara. Deal?" Hiccup held out his hand hoping his father would accept his terms. "Deal. Now let's see what's on your arm." As Hiccup removed his vest & tunic Stoic noticed more than just his son s new tattoo. "Hiccup the forge was definitely a good choice. It's put some muscle on you."

Looking at his arms & chest Hiccup saw what his dad was talking about. "Wow I thought you were joking." "Hiccup we're getting off subject. What exactly is this mark?" Stoic asked as he examined the electric looking spider web that covered Hiccup's entire left arm. "What it is I can only guess." Hiccup stammered nervously. Stoic finished examining Hiccup's arm & sat down in a nearby chair. "I think it's Kiara's mark. Before you ask Kiara is toothless. Shortly after I got this mark I was hearing someone speaking but I couldn't figure out who it was. Kiara was the first one to put the pieces together. The next thing I heard was. "Can you hear me?" As I looked around I didn't see anyone talking to me. When I turned around Toothless as I was mistakenly calling her, was giving me a strange look. I asked if it was her that I had heard speaking & that's when I found out that Toothless was a girl dragon & that her name was Kiara."

Stoic sat thinking over the information he had learned. "Has this mark given you any other abilities?" Stoic asked a worried look on his face. "None, that I m aware of. If anything changes I'll let you know alright dad." "Alright son you & whoever else you take have my permission to go just be careful." Standing up Stoic walked into a back room. As he approached Hiccup Stoic held out a large pack. "This was mine when I was your age. I kept it in good condition so it should serve you well. Pack your things tonight you'll leave in five days. Tonight we celebrate. As for the others I'll have a talk with their parents if I have to, see what I can do to help your friends." "Thanks dad." Hiccup hugged his dad before grabbing his tunic & vest then running out the door. As he exited the house Hiccup surprised Kiara. Hiccup actually tackled her. "He actually agreed & I have you to thank for it!" Hiccup said excitedly.

Kiara couldn't believe what had just happened. "Since when do you tackle me?" Kiara laughed. "What do you mean?" Hiccup asked as he pushed himself up to look around Hiccup realized too late that he was lying on Kiara's chest. Hiccup laughed but little did he know Astrid was watching him from behind a house. Astrid started walking toward them. "So Hiccup what did your dad say?" Quickly rolling off of Kiara Hiccup stood up still holding his tunic & vest in his hands. "He actually said yes. He also said that if any of you were having trouble he'd talk with your parents." Hiccup noticed that Astrid's face had slightly turned red. "Astrid what's wrong? Your face is red." Hiccup questioned worriedly. Crossing the distance between them in a few steps Hiccup put his right hand on her forehead. Hiccup noticed a bit too late that he didn't have his tunic on. "Oh man how could I forget to put my shirt back on."

Putting his tunic back on Hiccup apologized. "I'm really sorry about that Astrid. Oh I almost forgot to tell you. My dad's throwing a going away party for us all." Astrid smiled. "It's all right Hiccup, but why would your dad throw us a party?" "Probably because he didn't have to force this idea on me. I never would have come to him asking to leave on a scouting job. Since this was my idea he probably wants to brag about it. Then again he could just be doing this because he's proud of all of us. Those are the only reasons I can think of that make any sense." "I see. Well I still need to pack my things so I'll see you later tonight."

Saying goodbye to each other & heading for home Hiccup & the others had packed their belongings. Later that evening the six teens were standing at the massive wood doors to the dining hall. "So what did your parents say when they saw your marks?" Hiccup questioned the five teens gathered around him. "My parents were curious where it came from but other than that they didn't say anything." Snotlout stated. The other teens had almost the same thing happen to them except Astrid. "My parents didn't say anything they didn't see mine." Astrid stated with a laugh. "Did you all get permission to go on the scouting mission with me?" Hiccup asked. All the teens gave him the affirmative.

Turning to the doors Hiccup pushed them open. "There they are!" Stoic shouted over the ruckus of the mass of Vikings gathered in the dining hall effectively silencing everyone. "Tonight we celebrate these six brave warriors. Whether they remember or not it was one year ago today that they saved all of us & our dragon friends from the monstrous beast that ruled their island. Now a year later they came to ask my permission to go on a scouting mission. I have given them my permission they leave in a few days; however some parents might have a problem with it. If so let them speak now!" Stoic shouted his voice booming through the vast room. Hearing no objections Stoic shouted. "None? Then let the feast begin!"

As everyone ate Hiccup thought about how much food they would need. Between the six of them Hiccup was worried that none of the dragons aside from Inferno would be able to carry it all. The dragons he wasn't worried about they could hunt for themselves if they had to. What worried Hiccup was overloading any of them. 'To reach our destination it's going to take us about a week. That alone is a problem because it's mostly over water. On top of that we'll have to pack enough bread & dried meats to feed all of us on top of what we packed which would end up making Kiara & the others tired faster than a normal flight.' Hiccup thought as he pulled a folded up map out of his pocket. Spreading the map out in front of him Hiccup marked an island they could use to rest. 'If we pack just enough to get us to this island we could resupply there but that's assuming that there is anything edible on it.'

Kiara couldn't help but listen as Hiccup thought up different solutions only to shoot them down. 'Would you please stop thinking about it & enjoy the party? Besides you're missing the obvious choice. Ask your dad for a boat or two. Yes that would take us longer & mean more food to pack but it gives us a safe place to land if we have to.' 'What happens when a storm comes with waves that tip over the boats? We lose all our food & have to rely on you guys until we reach land. We can't eat raw meat like you guys can. Unless one of us stays in the air to spot any trouble & the others stay on the ships with the food. KIARA YOU'RE A GENIOUS!' Hiccup mentally shouted. Scratching the back of her neck, then under her Jaw Hiccup watched as Kiara fell to the ground a look of extreme happiness on her face.

Pushing his way through the crowd Hiccup slowly made his way toward his dad. "Dad I have a favor to ask you." Hiccup said loud enough to get Stoic's attention. "What is it son?" Stoic asked with a smile. "Dad, could we take a couple of boats for this mission?" "I thought that's what you were taking anyway?" Stoic pointed towards the door. After getting outside away from the noise stoic turned to his son. "Ok now let's talk. What exactly were you planning before you came to me just now?" Stoic sat on the steps waiting for Hiccups explanation. "Well my original plan was that it would be a quick mission on dragon back. But after I looked at the copy of the map we have. I did some calculations & found that it would take us almost a week to get where we're going & another week to get back. The only dragons that could carry that much food between the two of them would be Kiara & inferno, however. The weight of the food would make us have to stop more often so they could rest & most of the trip is over water with only a few islands to stop at."

Stoic waited to see if Hiccup had anything else to say. When his son stayed silent Stoic spoke. "Hiccup your idea isn't a bad one you just need to think about it a little better. Here's why I say that. If you take a piece a rope & tie the two baskets together you can hang them from the rope & all the dragons can carry two with ease. Anyhow you have a few days to work out a plan & if it comes down to it you can take a couple boats. Just enjoy tonight you, Kiara & the others have earned it." Standing up Stoic pushed the door open. As Hiccup made his way back to the map he left at the table Kiara stood up on her hind legs. "That felt great." Kiara growled happily. 'So Hiccup what did your father say?' She asked as she laid down next to the table. Sitting down with a tankard of mead Hiccup folded up the map. 'He told me to try a few things find out what works for us. We have a few days to get everything we need. Other than the food everything's packed. Tomorrow you & I are going to try a few ideas out to see what works for us.' Hiccup said as he took a drink of his mead hoping to drown out his thoughts.

Astrid sat at the table behind Hiccup. 'Why is he always working?' Astrid watched as Hiccup finished his mead only to fill his mug again. "Looks like Ruffnut was right he really can hold his drink." Astrid thought to herself. 'Jaden you still awake?' Astrid questioned her dragon. 'I am something wrong?' 'No nothing's wrong I just wanted to ask you if you thought you could carry a couple baskets of food as well as me & my things?' 'We will find out tomorrow young warrior. Goodnight.' Jaden ended their conversation as he curled up beside her house. Walking over to Hiccup's table Astrid sat down next to him. "Any idea what that book we saw might be?" Astrid asked him. "Not a clue Astrid I just have a very strong feeling that it's important for some reason." "Same here. I think we all should meet at your house tomorrow what do you think?" "Good idea I have something I need to test before we even think about leaving. I'll let the others know when I run into them that is unless you run into them first." Hiccup spoke as if he hadn't had a drop of mead.

Astrid laughed as she walked away. Looking through the crowd Astrid finally found the twin she was looking for. "Ruffnut you were right Hiccup really can hold his mead." "Yeah well unfortunately my brother overheard our conversation & is looking for Hiccup as we speak." No sooner than Ruffnut finished speaking Tuffnut yelled for everyone to hear. "Hiccup I challenge you to a drinking contest!" Stoic turned to the young men. Waiting for an answer to the Challenge Stoic stayed silent. "No offenses Tuffnut, but you don t stand a chance. I accept your challenge." Hiccup stated confidently.

As the tankards were set in front of the two teens the challenge began. Five tankards in Tuffnut was showing signs of weakening. "Last chance Tuffnut, give up." Hiccup stated sounding as if he hadn't had a drop of mead at all that night. "Never!" Tuffnut stuttered finishing his sixth tankard. "Ok you asked for it." chugging three mugs in only a few minutes. Hiccup took the lead. Tuffnut on the other hand looked pale. Lifting his eighth mug Tuffnut passed out. Unable to catch up to Hiccups lead Hiccup was declared the winner. Standing up Hiccup walked around the table. "Are you ok Tuffnut?" Hiccup queried as he offered a hand to his fallen friend. "Yeah I'm fine or I will be after a good night sleep." "I'm with you time to head home." Hiccup said with a laugh.

Kiara rose from her spot on the floor but as she followed Hiccup she got a surprise. Stoic tapped her on the shoulder as he walked past her out the door. Following the chief of the village Kiara waited patiently for him to speak. As Hiccup & the other teens walked away Stoic heard Hiccup announce to them that he wanted them all to meet at his house tomorrow. "Alright I know you can understand me so just listen." Stoic stated kindly. "I know I don't have to tell you but I m saying it anyway. Take care of my son. When you all leave your all I have to rely on to keep & bring him back safe. I don't know what made him so determined to go on this expedition but it seems important to him & the others. I know this is a lot but you & the other dragons bring them back safe ok." Stoic said trying to keep his emotions in check.

Kiara nodded her understanding. Turning to leave Kiara rubbed against Stoic's side. "I'm going to have to ask Astrid to translate for me tomorrow." Running to catch up Kiara blew a fire ball into the sky to show her excitement. After leaving the twins at their house Hiccup went to the other teen s houses leaving them all to get a good night s rest. The last person Hiccup had to walk home was Astrid. As they approached the door Jaden peeked around the corner of the house just in time to see Astrid kiss Hiccup then walk inside. Stepping out of the shadows Jaden spoke. "You're a very lucky young man. You know that right?" "I know Jaden. But I wouldn't be so lucky if Kiara had blown my head off like she wanted to when we first met in the woods." "Yes she told me about that." Jaden said chuckling. "I'll see you tomorrow Jaden get some sleep we've got a lot of work to get done goodnight." "Goodnight Hiccup, Kiara."

Opening the door to the house Hiccup waited for Kiara to come in then shut the door. As Kiara lay down on the floor & closed her eyes she felt something hit the floor beside her. Opening one eye she saw Hiccup on the floor beside her. "Just what are you doing?" She asked Hiccup as she raised her head giving him a funny look. "I have to get used to sleeping next to you somehow. You all will be the only source of heat we have if the weather turns cold. A fire isn't going to work when were in the open & a cave isn't always going to be available for us to hide in." Hiccup laid his head down on his pillow preparing to fall asleep when he felt Kiara's claws on his chest. Pulling him closer to her Kiara made what sounded like a purring noise as she draped a wing over him still holding him close to her chest Kiara fell asleep. Hiccup though a bit embarrassed fell asleep in the dragon s warm embrace.

The next morning when Stoic opened the door to his son s room Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. Stoic knew something was wrong because Kiara was still in the room & Hiccup never went anywhere without her with some exceptions. "Kiara where's Hiccup?" Stoic asked shaking her shoulder. As Kiara woke up she felt something lying against her chest. Opening her wings Kiara scratched Stoic's cheek with the tip of her wing. 'Hiccup your father is looking for you.' Kiara grumbled in Hiccup's mind.

Standing up without stepping on Kiara's wing Hiccup greeted his dad with a smile. "Good morning dad. Something wrong with your teeth?" Hiccup asked worriedly. "No just a scratch. I'll have to be careful next time I wake her up." Stoic said as he looked at his hand checking for blood. "Well I'm not bleeding so there's something to smile about. What were you doing sleeping on the floor with Kiara?" Stoic asked sounding confused. "Well dragons would be warmer than our blankets alone since they breathe fire so I was getting used to sleeping next to her. After all a fire's only good to heat a house not an open area & we won't always have a cave to hide in." Hiccup stated.

"Good point. Anyway your friends are here. They've been waiting for you for a while." Stoic informed him. Running out the door with Kiara behind him Hiccup jumped down the stairs. "Ok first I want to apologize to you all for being late second If you all along with your dragons will follow me. I need to test a few ideas before we set out. To make sure we leave well prepared." Hiccup led the group to a large clearing where he had set out six separate sets of fully loaded baskets that were tied together with rope. "Ok now if you five will take your places. I need you four to lift with your front paws. These baskets are loaded with the same amount of rocks that will act as the food we would need you to carry if we want this to be a quick mission. As for the other basket I loaded it with enough clothes to be as heavy as your individual riders plus their personal belongings except for Kiara she already carries everything I own. Inferno, Jaden let me know if you two have any trouble lifting the baskets this way. I have a couple different ideas for you."

As the dragons grabbed the rope. They took to the air most of them anyway. Celeste couldn't grab the rope in her paws so she picked it up with her teeth. Because of this the rope didn't last too long & the baskets plummeted back to the earth. Kiara not wanting to anger any of the villagers caught both of the baskets by the rope that fluttered in the wind. "Good catch Kiara." Hiccup cheered from her back. "Celeste, if that's the way you prefer to carry things I'll use chains on yours. But you'll have to be careful lifting the baskets. Chains are going to be harder on your mouth & the baskets then rope." Hiccup shouted as the wind roared in his ears. Celeste nodded her understanding.

Turning his eyes to the ground Hiccup saw Inferno & Jaden landing. Following them down Hiccup jumped off Kiara's back as she landed. "Is this set up good for you two or not?" Hiccup asked worried. Receiving negative answers Hiccup decided that chain would have to be used for three of the five dragons. "I'll be right back stay here ok." As Hiccup ran a ways back to the village he ran into Gobber. "Hey just the viking I was looking for. Do you have enough chain that I could use some for our trip?" Hiccup asked as he walked to the forge with the blacksmith of the village. "Of course I do. I have more than enough so take as much as you think you'll need. Just make sure that I get it back when you return." Gobber laughed as he changed his current hand for a hammer.

After making his way back to the testing grounds with three sets of heavy chain; Hiccup wrapped Celeste's baskets first then set the other four up for Jaden & Inferno. As the dragons took to the sky Hiccup received a bump to his side. "Alright then let's go." Hiccup said as he climbed on Kiara's back. Jumping into the air Kiara slowly gained altitude. "These baskets weigh quite a bit. I think it would be better to go by boat." Kiara pointed out to her rider. "Those aren't our only two options. We could stop on the islands I marked as resting stops for meals. The only draw backs to that is we would have to rely on you all to hunt If we want to get there in a decent amount of time. The islands are few & far between which means we would have to bring at least some food. But we still have a day or two to figure this out." Hiccup stated with a smile.

As the sun sank below the horizon Hiccup & company set up a small camp to stay in for the night. "Any complaints about the cargo?" Hiccup questioned the gathered dragons. None of them had any complaints. Walking back to the camp fire Hiccup announced. "We have a winner" get everything you need together tomorrow morning. We leave at noon." "Who died & made you leader of the group?" Snotlout asked smugly. Kiara was tired of the boy always putting Hiccup down. Faster than any of the others could see Kiara knocked Snotlout to the ground. Placing a claw on his throat Kiara growled. "Keep this up & I will show you why he is in charge! The others have no problems as far as I know you seem to be the only one who has an issue so I ask you this once & only once. What is your problem with my rider?"

"Kiara let him up. He's right no one has put me in charge yet. I told them to pack their things & they listened because they had the same feeling I had. It felt like the book we saw was important. If they want me to be in charge they can say so now or put someone else in charge." Hiccup said calmly. Kiara removed her claw from Snotlout s throat. Walking up beside him she sat. "Very well I call for a vote. My vote goes to Hiccup." Kiara stated for all the teens to hear. Following Kiara's vote the other dragons moved to Hiccup's side. "Our votes go to Hiccup as well. We believe that he is the right person for the job. After all he got Kiara's trust & that in itself is a task of immense proportions." As Jaden stated the reason for their choice Astrid joined them. Followed by, Fishlegs, Ruffnut & Tuffnut.

Snotlout saw that he had no chance of winning & joined the group. "Alright then boss we'll see how you handle things out there. Maybe you are the right man for the job." Snotlout said holding out a hand. Shaking it Hiccup smiled. "Thanks Snotlout. Alright everyone get some rest I'll be back later." Climbing onto Kiara's back Hiccup returned to the village. 'Ok Kiara let's get going.' Hiccup said mentally. Taking to the skies the pair returned to Hiccups house. "Dad are you home?" Hiccup called as he opened the door. "In the back son!" Walking through the house Hiccup came to an open door in the floor of the kitchen. "Dad I wanted to let you know that we'll be leaving at noon tomorrow I found a way that works for all the dragons. Everything s packed all we need to do is get it together then we can set off." "That's good to hear but I want you to take something with you. It's been in the family for almost thirty years." Stoic stated as he turned toward Hiccup with a basket of dried meats & some vegetables in one hand. In the other he held a small box that Hiccup had never seen.

After leaving the basket of food in the kitchen Stoic held the box out to Hiccup. My father gave this to me I could never wear it so I want you to have it. When he gave it to me he said that the ring chooses its wearer. When he tried to put it on it just kept falling off. I don't know what will happen when you put it on maybe nothing. My father also told me a story from a long time ago that his grandfather told him. Of a group of five traitors of our tribe. They were banished long ago for what they had done & almost 6 years later they were hunted down & killed for it. Dad never told me what it was they had done. He said his grandfather never told him. What he did tell me is that the other four traitors had rings similar to the one in that box. But this was the only one brought back according to his grandfather s story. I have taken the ring out several times in the past to keep it clean one day this fell out of the bottom of the box." Stoic handed Hiccup a folded up piece of parchment. "It seems to be a map to somewhere. I never got a chance to find it but I think it might help you."

Unfolding the map Hiccup examined it thoroughly. "I don't believe it!" Hiccup exclaimed angrily. "What's wrong Hiccup?" Stoic asked cautiously. "Our ancestors killed the people we saw in our vision!" Hiccup couldn't figure out why he had a vision of a group of traitors. The only thing he could come up with was that there was more to the story that his father either wasn't telling him or didn't know himself. "Dad is there anything you haven't told me from that story?" "No I don't think there is. You think there's more to this story don't you? I can tell by the look in your eyes." "Yes I do. I don't know what it might be but I m going to find out." Hiccup stated firmly.

As Hiccup stood to leave, Stoic grabbed his arm. "Take this with you write down everything you learn. I want to know what you find & what our ancestors have done. Hiccup be safe on your journey & bring back a full report, Understood?" Hiccup nodded. "I won't let you down dad but I m not sure there's much I could learn while were there." "I understand. Just do what you can. Go get some rest I'll let the other parents know that you all will be leaving sooner than we thought." "Thanks dad I owe you one." "Goodnight Hiccup." Stoic said as Hiccup folded the map. "Goodnight dad." Hiccup & stoic walked out the door going their own way Hiccup going back to the group & Stoic making his rounds to the other parents.

Upon his return to the teens camp site Hiccup was greeted by the four other dragons of the group. "Is everyone else asleep?" Hiccup asked quietly. Jaden not wanting to make any noise nodded. "Alright then goodnight everyone." Hiccup said with a yawn. Kiara watched as he laid out his bed roll. Lying down beside her rider, Kiara draped a wing over him blocking out most of the light from the dying fire.

The next morning the five dragons were the first to wake up. Knowing that their riders still had some things to gather they woke them with careful nudges. After the teens ate they tied their bed rolls to the top of the packs they were taking on the trip. When the group returned to the village for the final preparations they were met by their families. They wished them good luck & safe travels then gave them each some of the supplies they would need. After retrieving the rest of their supplies & filling the traveling baskets they found themselves ready to leave with a few hours to spare. "Ok the sooner we leave the sooner we get back. With that in mind, who wants to get a head start?" Hiccup asked as he looked at each member of his team. Hiccup noticed that he was the only one without a weapon Astrid & the others carried some form of axe with them & a shield; while all he carried was his dagger. Hiccup was ok with it though as he knew he still could not effectively use an axe yet.

Everyone looked to Astrid surrendering their choice to her judgment. "I say we get going now. Even though we're coming back the longer we stay the harder it will be to say goodbye to our families." Astrid stated confidently yet a bit scared. "Alright then let s head out!" Hiccup shouted for them all to hear. As the dragons took flight a crowd gathered to wave farewell to the teens.

Hiccup & company had been flying over the ocean for the better part of the day & as he expected the dragons were starting to get tired. They hadn't stopped to rest at all in the first six hours of their journey because the dragons refused to stop. Hiccup pointed to what should have been their second rest stop a little flustered that the dragons were being so stubborn. "Land down there on the beach, one at a time!" Hiccup yelled over the howling wind. Not long after they had set out the wind had picked up considerably. Making the six teens faces sting from wind burn. "Ok we're going to rest here for an hour or so. If the wind lets up by then we'll take to the skies again otherwise we're staying here till morning." Hiccup said as he passed out bowls of stew. "Why are we staying here if the wind doesn't let up?" Tuffnut asked. "Because if we set out in an hour & the wind is still going like it is now we'll end up flying by our dragons night vision; no offense to our friends but I d rather avoid that for all of our safety." Hiccup answered. "Oh all right I ll go collect some more fire wood just in case we need it. Come on Ruffnut I could use some help." "Right behind you." Ruffnut hollered running to catch up with her brother.

"Snotlout what's wrong you haven't touched your stew?" Astrid asked him. "I don't know I just have a bad feeling about staying here." Snotlout stated looking around the beach behind him. Snotlout felt as if the group was being watched but he couldn't see anything. As the minutes dragged by Ruffnut & Tuffnut had returned with armfuls of sticks & branches. The wind had died down some but Hiccup wasn't sure if it was enough to risk flying again. "Alright if you want to try to make it to the next island raise your hand." Hiccup said to the group. Everyone raised their hands. "Alright then let's get going. Ruffnut, Tuffnut leave the stacks of wood here just in case we end up coming back."

Setting off, the teens were making better time than they thought. Snotlout still felt as though they were being watched but decided to keep it to himself. Almost halfway to their destination the sun sank below the horizon casting them into darkness. 'I was afraid of this.' Hiccup thought to Kiara. 'Afraid of what Hiccup?' Kiara asked him worriedly. 'What usually happens when we're out flying in the dark?' Hiccup turned the question on her. 'We usually end up somewhere we don't want to be.' Kiara stated with a smirk. 'Exactly.' Hiccup did not sound happy. 'Oh lighten up. Maybe we'll end up somewhere helpful.' Kiara stated with a laugh as they flew into a dense fog. 'That's not funny Kiara!' Hiccup was extremely on edge. "Everybody stay close!" Hiccup yelled so that everyone heard him.

As they flew through the murky fog Kiara flew lower; the baskets she carried barely above the water. 'I think I see something up ahead.' Kiara Mentally informed her rider. 'Alright slow down a bit just in case we have to land.' "Alright everyone slow down possible landing site ahead!" After landing on yet another beach Astrid looked to the sky as the fog cleared. "It's looks to be a little after midnight Hiccup. We should stay here until the dragons as well as ourselves are well rested." "I agree with you Astrid the next stop looks to be a couple days away. After that we ll be lucky to make it to our destination." After the teens laid out their bed rolls & were drifting off to sleep Kiara curled up next to Hiccup. Astrid saw this before she fell asleep & decided to talk to Kiara in the morning.

As the teens slept the night grew insufferably cold. Jaden, Celeste, Inferno, Haze & Flint all curled up around their riders sharing their warmth to keep their rider's from freezing to death. As morning approached the dragons released the teens. Astrid was the first of the group to wake up. As she stood the chilly morning air made her shiver. 'I wonder if that's why Kiara's always sleeping close to him." Astrid thought. 'It more than likely is. It was very cold last night.' Jaden stated. Astrid walked over to Kiara & tapped her on the shoulder. "Kiara, can I talk to you?" Astrid asked carefully. "Of course, what's on your mind?" Kiara asked as she stretched. "Why do you stick so close to Hiccup? I mean you two are never apart from each other for very long anymore." Astrid questioned warily. "Well now that you mention it. I really don't know. Ever since the night he pulled the blankets off his bed to get used to sleeping on the ground I felt as though we had a tighter bond. He laid his blankets out right next to me. I guess you could call it a maternal instinct." Kiara stated unsure if that was truly what she felt.

As Fishlegs started cooking breakfast the wind suddenly turned & blew from the south-west. 'If we hurry with breakfast we can make excellent time. With that tail wind we could make it to the next Islands in about a day if it held true.' Kiara told Hiccup. After breakfast Hiccup called the others including the dragons to inform them. "Alright this is where the journey gets harder. The last three islands for us to rest on are two days travel from each other. Kiara thinks we can make the first Island in a day if the wind keeps its current direction. We won't be able to stop for anything so take some food out of your baskets that you can eat on the way." Hiccup paused unsure if they could make it. Looking at the five dragons gathered around him he asked. "Do you think you five can make a trip like that?" Kiara looked a little worried but nodded yes as did the other four dragons. "The only problem is that we would require a lot of rest before we continued to the next Island." Kiara stated confidently. "Alright then we'll set out soon."

Over the next three days the small scouting group covered much of the distance but as they approached the last Rest Stop Island of their journey Kiara spoke into Hiccup's mind. 'We can't go on like this we have to stop for a couple of days none of us have any strength left in our wings & we must hunt soon.' Alright then when we set down on this island you all rest. Astrid & I will go hunting for you then you won't have to waste any energy doing it yourself." Hiccup stated as he went through the items he packed. Among his clothes Hiccup had packed a bow & some arrows. Kiara passed the information on to Jaden who informed Astrid of Hiccups plan.

The dragon's landed heavily on the beach none of them able to stand anymore. The baskets they carried spilled along the beach. Hiccup grabbed the bow & arrows then headed off into the forest with Astrid close behind. It had been several hours since Hiccup & Astrid had set off to hunt for their friends. The group landed about midday & it was now getting very dark. The other teens were starting to get worried. "I say one of us goes looking for them." Ruffnut said confidently. "No need Ruffnut we're back with enough to feed our friends & ourselves if we have to." Astrid spoke with a grin as she & Hiccup dragged two deer each out of the bushes. "We have more but we have to go back before the other animals get to them." Hiccup stated. Snotlout looked at Fishlegs. "Let's go get the other deer for our dragons." Fishlegs nodded. "Hey Hiccup show us where the other deer are we'll help you bring them back." Snotlout hollered to him. "Alright be there in a minute. Astrid you stay here make sure nothing happens. We'll be back soon."

After filling their dragon s stomachs as well as their own sleep forced them to bed. The next morning none of the dragons were awake to greet their riders. Though the teens could see that they were still breathing it made a few of them wonder if the item they were after was worth the trouble. Ruffnut & Tuffnut sat by their dragon as the sun hung over them its warm rays barely keeping the chill of the wind at bay. "I think it's safe to say it's cold on the main land." Ruffnut stated grumpily. "I noticed that much." Astrid spoke softly as she approached her dragon. "But if that book is as important as we all felt it was; it's well worth the risks we're all taking to get it." Hiccup finished her sentence. As he looked around camp he noticed Snotlout was missing. "Anybody seen Snotlout?" Hiccup asked as he walked toward Inferno. "He said he was going to collect fire wood; hasn't come back yet." Tuffnut informed him.

"Hey guys anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Snotlout questioned as he dropped the large piles of wood in his arms. "No & next time you leave please take someone else with you."Hiccup said as he checked Kiara for anything out of the ordinary. "Fine Next time I go out I'll take someone else with me." Snotlout agreed as he arranged the wood for a fire. Hiccup continued checking the other dragons for any abnormalities. As he finished his exam Hiccup sighed. "I don't think we'll be leaving any time soon. Their backs feel like they're on fire around the wings. I hate to say this; but our trip may take a lot longer than a week." Hiccup grabbed his bow & the few arrows he had left. "Going hunting?" Ruffnut asked. "Yeah hopefully I'll be able to get my arrows back this time." Hiccup said with a laugh. "Mind if I tag along?" Ruffnut grabbed her axe along with Tuffnut's bow & arrows. "Not at all, I could use some help." Hiccup looked to Astrid who was glaring at him.

Astrid tapped Ruffnut on the shoulder as she walked past her motioning for the girl to follow her. After making sure they were far enough away Astrid spoke. "Don't let anything happen to him. I don't know what's going on but I don't feel right & if I'm right I'm feeling what Jaden is." Astrid stated worry evident in her voice. "I know what you mean. Tuffnut & I were talking about the same thing before everyone woke up. You went with him last night so I figured I'd let you rest." Ruffnut placed her hand on Astrid's shoulder. "Don't worry I won't let him out of my sight." Ruffnut turned to Hiccup & the two set out.

As the hours dragged by Hiccup & Ruffnut were having no luck at all. As they passed through a valley between two hills Hiccup & Ruffnut found a lake. Searching the coast around them they found no sign of danger. Leaving cover Hiccup filled his & Ruffnut's water skins. "So what do you want to do? We can't go back empty handed or else we'll run out of food sooner then we should." Ruffnut asked quietly. "I don't know. We haven't even found signs that the animals here even come this way. There should've been tracks or at least something here at the watering hole. Unless this watering hole has." Before Hiccup could finish his sentence a huge wave of fire blew over the duo. "Oh great, just what we didn't need!" Ruffnut yelled as she grabbed Hiccup & high tailed it back to camp.

After Hiccup & Ruffnut left, Astrid sat back down next to Jaden. Scratching the scales on the side of his head she was surprised when he rubbed her arm. "Good afternoon, my scaly friend." Astrid said with a smile. "Good afternoon young warrior. Have the others woken up yet?" The dragon questioned his rider. "Not yet but they're coming around." As she finished her sentence Hiccup & Ruffnut ran out of the forest a torrent of flames following them. As the other teens prepared themselves for a fight a roar grabbed all of their attention. Standing on shaky legs Kiara & the other dragons stood in front of their riders as a very large sapphire dragon came crashing onto the beach growling angrily. Kiara along with everyone else stared in shock at what they were seeing. No other dragon aside from the monster on the dragon s island compared to this menacing creature.

As the new dragon barreled out of the forest it was surprised to find more of its kind yet these dragons were significantly different from her in size & in appearance. 'What are you little ones?' came a distinctly female voice. As the other teens looked around Hiccup dropped his weapons & took a few cautious steps toward Kiara & the new dragon. "They're dragons like you sort of!" Hiccup stated loud enough to get the dragons attention but still kindly. Bending so that one large blue eye was staring at the boy the dragoness asked. 'You say they are dragons? No dragon I have ever seen is this small.' "I don't know how to explain it to be honest with you." Hiccup stuttered as beads of sweat formed on his face. 'Saphira where are you?' Asked a young man in the dragonesses mind. Sending him an image of the beach & the other dragons she had unexpectedly stumbled upon.

Receiving an image of the young man running Saphira turned back to the boy she was talking to. 'My name is Saphira. My rider, Eragon, is coming he wants to speak with whoever is leading you all.' Saphira turned to see her rider emerge from the trees with his sword drawn. Blocking his path Saphira shook her head. 'They mean no harm. From what I have gathered from all their minds they are simply passing through on a mission of their own.' "Wait you were in our heads?" Astrid exclaimed. 'Yes as I am right now & I will not apologize for it. After everything Eragon & I have been through I will do whatever I deem necessary to protect myself & my rider." Saphira growled. "Whoa; ok, let's all just calm down please." Hiccup said as he stepped between them.

Eragon smirked as he walked up beside Hiccup. "I agree you both need to calm down." Eragon stated calmly. "Look I don't know what you two have been through but if this is your island we'd be happy to leave but we can't right now. We just flew a little over two days to get here & they need to rest." Hiccup stated indicating their dragons. "Not necessary; we know what it's like to travel great distances in a set amount of time. Aside from that this isn't our island. We simply stopped here to resupply." Eragon & Saphira looked to the woods as if something had caught their attention. Looking past Saphira Hiccup noticed a pair of glowing yellow eyes but couldn't make out what or who they belonged to. "Blodhgarm we have some new friends I want you to meet!" Eragon shouted.

As the teens watched the tree line Eragon turned to them. "Don't be alarmed at his appearance. Elves like him use magic to change their looks he has chosen to look more like a wolf." Eragon stated making sure the group behind him knew what was coming. "Eragon; who are these people?" The elf asked. Before Eragon could speak the boy standing next to him introduced himself & the others. "My name's Hiccup. This is Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs & last but not least this is Snotlout. As for our dragons this is Kiara, Jaden, Inferno, Celeste, and Haze & Flint." Blodhgarm froze in his tracks a look of shock plain on his face. "Blodhgarm is something wrong?" Eragon asked. "To know your dragons name means only one thing." The furry elf couldn't believe his eyes. 'They are riders but their abilities are vastly different from Eragon s.' Saphira looked him in the eyes as she finished her sentence. 'I doubt they can use magic but they do have the ability to talk to their dragons both mentally & normally.'

After thoroughly questioning the six teens Blodhgarm said farewell & headed back to their boat. "So what is this mission you all are on?" Eragon asked curiously. "It honestly wouldn't make sense if I told you." Hiccup stated flatly. "Would you mind if I looked into your memories to witness whatever events led up to you being here?" Eragon asked looking to each of the teens. "I don't mind just don't look at anything else." Hiccup stammered. "Don't worry; just think about the first event that started all of this. I can take it from there." Thinking back almost a week & a half Hiccup brought the memory of the mark on his arm to the front of his mind. Nodding to Eragon, Hiccup felt a strange presence carefully enter his memory.

After almost an hour Eragon opened his eyes. "That was an interesting tale. May I see your mark Hiccup?" "Sure but each of us has one you should've seen them in my head." Hiccup rolled the sleeve of his shirt up revealing the blue lightning like mark that covered his arm. After examining the mark closely Saphira pressed her nose against his arm. As she made contact Hiccup & Kiara doubled over as if both had been speared. "Saphira what happened?" 'I-I don't know I simply touched his arm.' She said sounding worried. Astrid ran to Hiccup's side looking for anything that would tell her what was wrong with him while Saphira held down Kiara.

After Hiccup & Kiara passed out from whatever was happening to them Eragon tentatively reached out to Hiccup's consciousness. Not feeling anything that would harm him or Saphira, Eragon explored the boys mind searching for anything that would lead him to what happened. As he examined the memory of the day Kiara, then called toothless & Hiccup defeated the giant dragon that terrorized the island the dragons lived on. Eragon found a new respect for the young group s accomplishment. Although he was stunned that so many dragons existed outside of his home. Exploring Hiccup's mind further Eragon found what he was looking for.

Hiccup stood in the same village he & the others saw in their vision only this time it felt real as if he were reliving another person s experience. As the unknown persons day dragged by Hiccup eventually found himself lying in bed. After a few hours the person was woken up as he was dragged out of bed. Hiccup could not believe what he was seeing. Four other bodies lay strewn across the room blood pooled underneath & around them. The worst thing he witnessed was a female that looked a lot like Astrid beheaded right in front of him. As the person fought back against the group he felt an arrow enter his spine. Hiccup could see their attackers speaking & felt himself reply but couldn't make out what he or the figure in front of him had said. As the exchange continued Hiccup could tell that the man that attacked the village was losing his temper. After a couple more attempts to get what he wanted the invader ripped his axe from his back, swinging the axe he left a long bloody gash in the villager s chest. As he fell the villager who's day Hiccup was reliving watched the small group leave.

Hiccup could only guess that the villager was still alive; otherwise why would he still be in this nightmare. He watched as the villager pushed himself up from the floor. Using the over turned table for support he made his way to several shelves lined with books as he pulled the book Hiccup & the others had seen the shelf he was using to support himself split in half. Catching himself on the upper shelf he pulled himself up from his slightly crouched position. Making his way back to the table he set it back on its feet. Hiccup could feel a large drain on the villagers already low energy reserves. Hiccup couldn't make out what the villager had said but the same red orb of energy encased the book. The villager then touched the orb which shocked him draining every last bit of energy he had left.

Hiccup woke in a cold sweat effectively kicking Eragon out of his mind. Before he could fully sit up Hiccup felt a pair of arms wrapped around his stomach. Looking behind himself he found Astrid sitting against a tree asleep, her arms a death grip on the boy she loved. "I must have been out for a long time." he whispered. "As a matter of fact you were. It's almost midnight. The others are all asleep including Kiara. I must apologize for what happened. Strange things happen around Saphira she can't control when these things happen they just do. I have a hunch that they are affected by her mood but I honestly have no proof of it yet." "No apology needed whatever she did helped me out a lot. Although I think we might need your help. I know I have no right asking you to join us but well, see for yourself." Hiccup stated sounding shaken. Eragon once again immersed himself in Hiccup's memories.

After leaving the young man s mind for the third time, Eragon sighed heavily. "It would seem that he used a spell that keeps people away by shocking them & draining their energy or life force. I'm not sure how to counter something like that aside from taking the spell apart." Eragon stated concerned. 'If I may, I have seen what you have & I think you're wrong it looked as though he was shocked but what if the spell simply took him from his body.' Saphira yawned 'A safe guard in case the marauders came back?' Eragon questioned. 'Possibly.' "Saphira please go inform Blodhgarm & the other elves that we will be assisting these young warriors." Eragon stated a flicker of wonder in his eyes. 'Of course, I will meet you back here in the morning. Be safe little one.' She said as she nudged his chest.

Eragon & Hiccup sat awake until dawn talking about many different subjects but avoided bringing up each other s pasts. Astrid as usual was one of the first two people to wake up. Her ears popped as she yawned which made Hiccups voice a bit louder in her ears. "You're ok!" She shouted as she hugged him tighter. "Thank Odin you're alright." She muttered into the back of his vest. As she buried her face sobbing quietly. "I'm sorry I scared you Astrid." Hiccup groaned. "But...Can't...breathe!" Astrid loosened her grip considerably but never let go of him. "Forgive me my ignorance but is this Odin your god?" Eragon questioned them. "Well yes & no, it's really hard to explain." Hiccup stated. "I understand forget I asked." Eragon said kindly. As he looked to his right He saw the Talita glide up to the coast. Saphira jumping off the ship with a rope in her mouth pulled the ship up onto the sand until she was sure it wouldn't drift back out to sea.

Running up to her Eragon wrapped his arms around her muzzle. 'It's good to have you back.' 'It is good to be back. I was worried that something might have happened to you while I was gone.' Astrid tightened her grip on Hiccup as she watched the elves including Blodhgarm disembark from the ship. Something about them just didn't sit right with her. The other teens awoke to the grinding of sand under the hull of the Talita. The dragons; though still sore stood next to their riders wondering what these new people wanted. Convincing Astrid to let him go Hiccup filled them in on what was going on. The elves couldn't believe what they were seeing. Blodhgarm had shown them but they still had their doubts.

As Kiara walked up next to Hiccup she nudged his leg. 'We can continue this trip if you all are ready.' 'Actually we have some help if the elves agree with Eragon.' The elves gathered around Eragon as he told them what he had planned. "The way I see it they know this area better than we do we're basically sailing blind into their territory. If we help them maybe they can help us find a suitable place to rebuild the dragon race & the riders." "Are they not riders themselves?" Asked a female elf; with long blonde hair. "They are riders but not like me. Of course that could change. From what I have seen these dragons are still quite young & inexperienced.' Blodhgarm walked away from Eragon but not without being noticed by Saphira. 'What are you doing Blodhgarm?' She growled her warning. 'I am going to ask permission to search these dragon s minds.' He stated with a wolfish smile. 'Do not harm them I do not wish to have enemies when we should be friends.'

Saphira watched as he approached Kiara & Hiccup first. With a bow & some words Hiccup didn't understand the blue furred elf asked. "You two are bonded am I correct?" He asked with a grin. "Yeah, if that's what this mark on my arm means." Hiccup said worried. The elf s grin grew into a fanged smile. "If you don't mind I would like to look into your dragons mind as well as yours. I believe that there is a bond between you two that has yet to be forged with both your permission & the dragons I will find it however I warn both of you it may be unpleasant." Hiccup looked down to Kiara. 'I don't mind if you don't but he may end up going through all the memories that involve us & then some.' Hiccup turned back to the tall furry elf. "We agree just don't go anywhere you don't have to alright." Hiccup stated sternly.

"Please sit I don't want either of you to end up getting hurt." Blodhgarm stated. Entering Kiara's thoughts & memories the elf searched for the hidden link. As he examined a memory he witnessed the day Hiccup brought a fish for Kiara. In that memory he found what he was looking for. Expanding his mind to touch Hiccups as well he connected the two as Eragon & Saphira were connected to each other. This new bond took its toll immediately on the both of them. Kiara roared in pain as her body grew to look somewhat like Saphira but still keeping the distinct night fury features. Hiccup felt every bone, muscle & ligament in Kiara's body growing & Shifting as if it were his own; he also felt every bit of the pain.

Eragon put the two to sleep with a single word to keep them from going mad. Motioning for Blodhgarm to follow him Eragon asked. "Did you know that was going to happen?" "I had a hunch but this is far beyond what I expected. Do you think the others will trust us after this?" Blodhgarm stated worry evident in his voice. 'They will I explained to the girl, Astrid they call her. She understands that this was unavoidable. They would like you to do the same for them but put them to sleep first.' Saphira said to her rider & the elf. After the teens had all been put to sleep & the connections made Eragon & The elves waited for the changes to finish before waking them up.

By the time Kiara's body had stopped growing night had fallen once again. Eragon woke the pair with a single word. "Welcome back, are you alright?" Eragon questioned hesitantly. "Not really, I feel like I fought that monster of a dragon & lost." Hiccup groaned as he sat up. Eragon & the elves looked at the young man with curious eyes. "What are you talking about?" They asked simultaneously. Hiccup's eyes widened as he realized he had just revealed something he would have rather kept to himself & the other Vikings. "Nothing just a bad dream." Hiccup said as he looked down at what remained of his left leg & the prosthetic that now took its place.

Hiccup turned to his right at the sound of shifting sand. What he saw amazed him. However Kiara's new form scared the teens that sat around the fire. Standing almost as tall as Saphira, Kiara now towered over the other dragons her scales still as black as a cloudy moonless night. Her claws & teeth more menacing than before. Her head elongated to look similar to Saphira's. The ridges that ran the length of her neck, spine & tail turned into gleaming white spikes. The fin that had been removed by Hiccup's catapult or the trees had grown back somehow & her wings had grown several feet. Hiccup stared as she stretched his eyes taking in every new detail. 'What's wrong Hiccup & why do you look so small?' Kiara asked a confused look in her eyes.

As Hiccup formed a mental picture of her new looks Kiara's eyes snapped to look him in the eyes. 'That's a new ability. I've never been able to see pictures in your mind. Although I have to admit I look pretty scary now.' Astrid was the first to cautiously approach the night fury. "Is that really you Kiara?" She asked as she circled Kiara taking in every detail. 'Of course it's me, who else would I be?' "Forgive my interruption but if you all would agree to it I believe I could do somewhat the same thing for you five." Blodhgarm said as he stepped forward. The dragons all nodded but their riders were a bit more hesitant then they had been when they gave Saphira their answers. "I don't know whatever you did to Hiccup & Kiara looked like it really hurt. Besides we're way behind schedule as it is. We should've arrived at our destination grabbed the item we're after and been halfway back by now." "Astrid calm down. Yes the change was a little painful but I believe it is well worth it. I feel as if I could fly four days in a row without a stop." Kiara said as she stretched her new wings.

Kiara made short work of convincing the teens to allow the changes in their bond. After Eragon put them to sleep Blodhgarm did the rest. At almost mid day the teens were woken from their spell induced sleep. After reacquainting themselves with their dragon s new appearance the teens packed camp. "If you would like we can keep your things on the Talita, however be aware we elves do not eat meat." "That's alright we don't have much meat left anyway." Snotlout shouted as he checked their supplies. "I don't even think we have enough food to last us the rest of this journey. We went through a lot of our food in the last three days we were stuck on this island." "Don't worry Snotlout we'll be fine. Since the elves & Eragon are being kind enough to accompany us the deck of the Talita can be used for short rest periods if they'll allow it but only one of us at a time. It doesn't look like there's enough room for more than that."

Loading their supplies onto the Talita, Saphira & the other dragons pushed the boat back into open water. "Alright let's go!" Kiara roared excitedly. "I agree let's go buddy!" Hiccup shouted as he vaulted onto her back. "Whoa, how did I do that?" Hiccup quietly asked himself. "A good question, maybe it has something to do with the changes the elf made to our bond." Kiara stated as she turned to look him in the eye. "Maybe but if that's true what else are we now capable of?" Hiccup wondered as he took his place he noticed that the others were just climbing onto their dragons. "Alright this is the final leg of the journey. Be careful everyone."

Walking up beside Saphira Hiccup asked. "Eragon I was wondering if you could teach us how to reach out to each other s minds like you do? Right now we can only mentally communicate with our dragons & I think it would be a skill that would benefit us all." Hiccup stated as Kiara & Saphira spread their wings. "Sure thing but it's not really that hard a skill to develop unless you have no talent for it." As the teens set out Eragon began tutoring them. In almost a day they had nearly mastered their new skill, however, nothing could prepare the group for what happened next. 


	2. Rising tides

The Forgotten Riders of Burke ch2 RISING TIDES

As the teens approached the main land they were flying low over the ocean. Less than three miles from the coast a massive tower of water shot up a few feet in front of them then disappeared back into the deep blue colored water. What it left behind no one was prepared for. Flying in front of the group was an unbelievably huge dragon bigger even than the monster that Hiccup & Kiara fought. 'It looks almost like me before the elves changed me!' Kiara said with wide eyes. Roaring its challenge the dragon sped toward Hiccup & Kiara. Reaching out with his mind Hiccup found no consciousness behind the mad beast that stood in their way, just a primal rage that had been growing for many years. 'Eragon this madness is the same thing we felt when master Gleadr lost Oromis!' Saphira nearly shouted in Eragon s mind. 'No Saphira this is far worse, but how do we stop it without killing it?" Eragon asked as he thought back on everything he had been taught.

Expanding his mind Eragon attempted to gain entry to the crazed dragon's mind as Saphira moved to intercept it. Lashing out with her paw Saphira batted her foe away. As the dragon circled back Eragon finally forced his way through the barriers in its mind & found a sadness born from a loss so profound that Eragon was almost swept away in the flood of emotion. Sending calming pictures & emotions to the dragon Eragon mentally said. 'Eka-ai-fricai-un-shur'tugal.' Jerking to look at the large sapphire dragon s rider the dragon sent an image of only Eragon & Saphira following it to the coast.

As the three landed Eragon felt a hesitant probe against his mental defenses. Lowering his barriers He felt the same angry mind enter but it was more curious then threatening. 'You claim to be a rider & assume to be a friend. If this is true step away from your dragon & allow me to view the memory of your bonding so I may be certain.' 'I will allow you to examine my memories if you will tell me your name. My name is Eragon.' 'My name is Dusk; anything else will wait until I am certain you & those other people aren't a threat.' Dusk said stomping her left front paw. Stepping away from Saphira Eragon sat a few feet from Dusk. 'Saphira you know what to keep hidden do it.'

As Dusk carefully sifted through Eragon's memories she came across several areas that were blocked by some outside force or another mind. Leaving these areas alone, although her curiosity wished otherwise, Dusk withdrew from his memories but still maintained enough of a presence that she could speak with him. 'I find your words to be the truth, although, as I found out your bond with Saphira is far different than the bond I shared with my rider. It makes me wonder what we might have changed had we been the same as these riders that you think so highly of.' This statement earned a growl from Saphira. 'My apologies I meant not to insult the riders or dragons that fought alongside them.' Dusk apologized as she bowed her head. 'May I call my friends to join us or is there more that you wish to know?' Eragon questioned as he walked over & patted Saphira's sharp scaled shoulder.

'I do wish to know more. But about the ones that travel with you. Especially the boy, that rides the night fury. I do not mind if they come but that boy first.' Dusk watched as Kiara broke off from the others. Landing a stone s throw from Eragon & Dusk, Hiccup jumped off of Kiara's back only to be pinned to her side by Dusk's muzzle as she stared the young man down. 'You look so much like my old friend; it's almost as if he has been reborn. Tell me how did you meet your dragon?' Hiccup looked back to Kiara, Nodding Hiccup stared down at the ground as he gathered his thoughts & tried to quell (Not sure if I used the right word there) the shame he felt for what he had done. 'I'd rather show you everything. If I explain it you might attack me before I get a chance to finish the story.' Hiccup said looking ashamedly into her eyes.

As he brought the events of their first encounter & the events that led up to where they are now to the front of his mind he nodded. Entering Hiccup's mind, Dusk witnessed everything the pair had been through. At first she growled as she witnessed Hiccup's first encounter with a bound Night fury. Only to stop growling & give a confused look when the boy set the dragon free. Withdrawing from his memories Dusk raised her head to look at Kiara. 'Why did you not kill him when you first met?' Dusk asked Kiara extremely curious as to what went through her mind at the time. 'I don't know why I didn't I felt as though it would be a mistake I would later regret. I also thought that since it was he who trapped me, said he was going to kill me, then turned around & set me free, I would repay the favor.' Kiara stated hoping that Hiccup wasn't hearing their conversation.

Hiccup heard everything that Kiara had said through what remained of the link that Dusk kept established in his mind. Locking away a piece of his mind as Eragon taught him, Hiccup thought to himself. 'I always wondered why she didn't kill me when she had the chance. To know it was because she thought she would regret it.' Making his way around Hiccup sat down against Kiara's chest making the dragon look down at her rider. 'Is something wrong Hiccup?' Kiara asked as she craned her neck to look him in the eye. 'No Kiara I'm alright just thinking.' Hiccup stuttered. Though she knew he was being dishonest she didn't press the matter.

As the rest of Hiccup's group landed Dusk examined each individual taking in every detail about them. Turning back to Hiccup Dusk began questioning him. 'So what brings you to this land?' 'We're looking for a small village. There's something there that we believe is important.' 'What exactly does this village look like?' 'See for yourself.' Hiccup said as he brought the village from the vision up. Dusk recoiled, jumping over Kiara to a clear spot on the beach. Slamming a massive paw down on the sand Dusk growled. 'I will not go back there! I have too many bad memories from that place. To many dead friends ghosts haunt those god forsaken grounds.' Dusk dropped to the ground a wing covering her head as she curled her tail around her body.

Eragon knew that something was wrong with Dusk. Attempting to enter her mind Eragon only found impenetrable barriers. Walking past the others Eragon sat down just outside of her striking range. "Dusk where we're going may not hold the best things for you but it doesn't help to dwell on them. I know better than almost anyone about that." Dusk's only response was a low growl. As Saphira towered over him she asked. 'Eragon may I borrow your voice for a moment?' 'Of course Saphira.' Eragon still felt strange when Saphira used him to actually speak. "Dusk you know more about this land then any of us. If you will not return to our destination will you at least tell us what to expect while in the village?"

Dusk's growling ceased & Eragon felt the barriers in her mind fall. 'The only things you will find in that evil place are the bones of the dead & an orb containing a book. As for the beasts of the land, there is deer, wolfs, bears, pigs, sheep, if you can name it, more than likely, it's here.' "That is good to know, thank you Dusk." Eragon spoke with a slight tremble, as if Saphira using his voice bothered him somehow. 'Yes thank you Dusk, although I wish you would come with us I understand why you cannot.' Saphira stated. Climbing back on their dragons the group set off once more. 'I don't like the way Dusk described the village we're going to.' Astrid said broadcasting her thoughts to the others. 'I know but what choice do we have we have to get that book.' Tuffnut replied

Within two days the group reached the settlement they saw in their vision. "Alright everyone tread carefully. There could be traps set up here & we don t want to set them off." Hiccup stated so they all could hear. "Yeah we also don't want to make the dead angry!" Snotlout shouted. Passing through what remained of the charred gates the group felt extremely uneasy, as if several pairs of eyes had turned on them, yet no one was there. Not even the dragons were spared these feelings as they all glanced around ready for anything. 'Eragon the elves magic from our pact all those years ago, it affects this land as well yet it is not Alagaesia!' Saphira nearly shouted to only him. 'Yes Saphira I noticed but that does not explain why these people are dead.' Eragon replied to her. 'If they were indeed riders they should have been far stronger than any our old order has seen as far as physical strength. From everything I have gathered from our young friends their people are somewhat like the Urgals. If that is true then this was no battle it was a slaughter & these people had no warning.'

Eragon looked into a building to his left what he found reminded him of an event that occurred when he had first set out with an old friend of his. In the middle of the room laid two skeletons one in the remnants of a dress the other in what remained of a blanket underneath as if she were trying to protect her child before they both were killed. Turning to Saphira he stared at a single scale until his thoughts returned to normal. Saphira recalled the same moment the baby speared on top of a mountain of bodies in the middle of a town they had hoped to get some supplies & information from. Though it didn't affect her as it did Eragon it still saddened her greatly. 'Are you alright little one?' Saphira asked almost sounding he thought like a mother would. 'No Saphira I hoped never to see anything like that again but it seems that fate has a cruel sense of humor.' Eragon stammered.

Walking up beside Eragon, Astrid asked. "Everything alright Eragon you look a bit upset?" Eragon glanced her way which caught her attention. "Only a memory I wish never to have seen again." He stated as calmly as he could. He felt the magic welling up in him again but instead of releasing it Eragon stored the burst of energy he got from it in the sapphire set in the pommel of his sword. Hiccup was the first to find the building they were looking for. As he approached the door a wind colder than any he had ever felt on Burke blew as if it was a warning. Pushing gently on the door Hiccup walked in, just like the vision he had while on the island where the group met Eragon, Hiccup found the bodies of several humans & dragons while in the middle of the table sat the orb of energy that surrounded the book they were after.  
As the group walked into the large room, Hiccup walked around the table & was gathering five other rings. "Hiccup what are you doing? We really don't want to be grave robbers here it isn't right." Snotlout said as he looked over his shoulders. "I'm not stealing, these rings have etchings in them they look like family crests." Hiccup stated as he handed each of the teens a ring. "I don't know what significance they might have to your families but I think you all should return those rings. But I do have a piece of knowledge for you all, according to my father these rings choose their wearer, so try them on here & now." Hiccup pulled the ring his father gave to him out & slipped it on. The second it hit the base of his finger Hiccup felt wave upon wave of agonizing pain burn through him. The other teens suffering through a similar experiance.

Tuffnut was the first to pass out. In his dream Tuffnut stood in a large cave. A voice from behind him scaring him to attention. "Greetings young warrior. You & your friends have been chosen to complete six tests but be warned should you fail you will no longer walk among the living nor shall you truly be dead." "What? Don't I even get a chance to talk to my friends about this?" Tuffnut asked afraid of the possible outcome. Silence filled the cavern for several moments before the voice spoke again. "Very well you will be allowed to consult your friends, however you will be brought back to this place tomorrow afternoon. Use this time wisely young warrior." the voice said as the dream faded.

As Eragon stood guard with Saphira & the other dragon's, Dusk stomped back & forth on the same beach the group had left her on. 'I know I sensed something very wrong just now but it came from that hellish nightmare I used to call my home. How can I face them, I still draw breath when I should have joined them in the void. Surely they would think I was mocking them if I went back." Dusk relived the memories of the day she had gone hunting with her dragon friends only to come home to a burned village with no survivors. She watched her friends curl around their riders corpses as tears fell from their eyes. Then as if the ultimate slap in the face she watched as she hunted for her friends only to have them reject it, she couldn't blame them but she kept cleaning up & bringing more back when she went to hunt. She continued on while one by one they went to rejoin their riders in the afterlife. Shaking her massive head Dusk steeled herself to her course of action. Taking to the air she flew as fast as she could towards the village that in the past she defended. 'I failed my rider I will NOT allow myself to be the reason they leave this world when I could change that!' Dusk shouted at herself as she roared a challenge to whatever gods were listening.

Eragon & Saphira had taken watch while the other dragon's slept. Saphira snapped to the horizon as she heard a familiar roar in the distance. 'What is it Saphira?' Eragon asked as he entered her mind. 'Dusk approaches & she seems to be set on preventing something.' nodding Eragon ran to wake the other dragon's & the elves. As he passed by the teens that had passed out he noticed one of the twins, Tuffnut if he remembered correctly, beginning to wake up. "Tuffnut, if that is your name, are you alright? What happened to you all?" "I'll explain after the others wake up I-I'm going for a hike t-to clear my head." The young man seemed to have been scared by something. The once energetic boy seemed to have lost his spark. "Alright but take your weapon just to be safe." Eragon said loud enough to get his attention. then tossed the axe & shield he had removed from the boy. Strapping them to his back Tuffnut left the area.

Midnight was fast approaching, Tuffnut had returned about nightfall to find the others had awoken. 'So Jaden, do we have to take these tests to get the book you think?" Astrid asked as she hugged her knees to her chest while she leaned against his side. 'I do not know young one, however this I promise, should something go wrong they will bury me next to you when we return to Burke, for I will have failed your father. But more important than that I will have failed you.' Jaden's promise worried Astrid more than anything else in her life. 'Jaden you know I don't want that for you right?' Astrid asked standing in front of one of his eyes. Her concern showed through like a beacon fire for a lost traveler. 'Of course I know but it changes nothing I would have no other rider but you my young Valkyrie.' Jaden emphasised his words by laying his head in her hands. Astrid blushed so red Jaden thought she would outshine the campfire.

Eragon & the elves sat baffled as to how they could solve this problem. 'Eragon we could feed them energy throughout their test to ensure nothing unexpected happens. well you & the elves I would be a reserve for you all just in case.' 'It's not a bad idea Saphira but we don't even know if that will help them.' As Eragon finished a chill crept over the area & a dense fog settled around the group. Eragon could feel several different energies but no recognisable consciousness. Inside the fog many spirits walked the streets once again, six of them stopping just outside the reach of the fires light. "What do you think they want?" Ruffnut asked Hiccup. "I don't know but we should be ready for anything." Hiccup stood up then walked toward the fog. "If you want to join us we don't mind, so long as you mean us no harm." Hiccup stated confidently then turned around. As he walked toward Kiara he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You have been chosen to take the test of true courage." the male voice echoed.

Hiccup froze in shock. "Wait the tests weren't supposed to start until tomorrow afternoon." Hiccup stuttered. "I know I just wanted to mess with you." The voice laughed as if he had just seen the funniest thing in the world. "That is so not funny." Hiccup growled, as he stomped away Astrid heard a growl from him, however it was not a normal growl but sounded like a warning growl from Kiara's throat. Stepping out of the fog the ghosts seemed to strike a nerve in the teens. "Th-they look like our parents!" Astrid's eyes were wide open, as she took a step forward she heard the familiar sound of wing beats just before the ground shook as Dusk landed with a resounding thud. "Begone foul creatures you shall not claim another victim, BEGONE!" Dusk roared louder than ever before. The tallest of the ghostly vikings looked at her bewildered. "Dusk is-is that you?" He almost whispered his question. 'Hagar, my rider is that you? What are you doing with these creatures of the night?' "We are still here because no one has passed the tests yet. These young vikings are taking the tests, hopefully they can accomplish what none before them could."

Dusk turned her head to look at the group of young warriors. 'I warn you these tests are not as easy as you might think. Any wounds you aquire while in that dream world transfer to your body here.' "Dusk that's enough. Part of our job is to inform them of the risks & benefits. As for you young man & blue dragoness." Hagar turned to Eragon & Saphira. "Your idea would work if you were to go through with it." At his words Saphira gave Eragon an 'I told you so' look. "However I warn you any injuries they incur have a chance of transferring to you." Saphira dropped her head. 'Ok not such a good idea.' Saphira stated apologetically. 'No Saphira it's still a good idea, but I want you to inform the eldunari of our plan. If any of them want to help take what energy they give you I'll store it in the sapphire in my sword as a backup. I'm going to inform Hiccup & the others of our plan.' Eragon withdrew from her mind.

As he walked over to Hiccup & his friends Eragon called out to get their attention. "Excuse me everyone, I need you all to listen very closely." As soon as he was sure all the viking teens were listening he continued. "Saphira has given us an idea & we have decided that we're going to help you as much as we can, however you all have only been in contact with my mind, the elves minds have a much different feel to them so as soon as you are done listening to their counsel." Eragon said gesturing to Hagar & his group. "We will be getting you familiar with the elves minds, if that is alright with you all." Eragon stated as he turned to Blodhgarm & the other elves. "We agree shadeslayer." Blodhgarm stated after looking at the five elves that stood around him the sixth elf had stayed with the boat to ensure nothing happened to it & it's contents.

Hagar & his group approached after Eragon walked away. "Well since you know all the risks now all that's left is to inform you of the benefits if you succeed." Hagar took a deep breath then began "No doubt you all have your own unique marks, well they are kind of a two way street. if you succeed you'll find out what I mean. by the way, you two over there." Hagar pointed to Ruffnut & Tuffnut. "learn to get along with each other your tests may very well be patience & manners." Hagar was extremely serious as he addressed the twins. other then the information I have given you there is not much else I can say. These tests aren't set in stone so they could be anything." Hagar turned to the other apparitions as one of them spoke a language that no one in the group recognised. "It's time for us to leave. We can only stay as long as the fog & it's leaving. Good luck young warriors we pray to Odin & the other gods that you all will be the ones to end our curse." Hagar's voice echoed as he disapeared with the fog.

Eragon looked at Blodhgarm with a small smile on his face. "I guess the elves will have to accept that there is an afterlife after all what with recent events." "So it seems shadeslayer but one thing he said bothers me. He said they pray to Odin & the other gods that Hiccup & the others would be the ones to end their curse." Blodhgarm stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts. "What or who is this Odin & how many other "Gods" do they worship & what is this curse he spoke of. If it is indeed magic the curse can somewhat easily be removed by us along with you & brightscales help." Eragon held up a hand. "I'm sorry for interrupting you Blodhgarm & I hope you will forgive my rudeness but, I've already tried to find any & all enchantments here the only one I can find is the orb around the book & even then none of us not even the black king himself could have undone whatever sorcery that is. I've even invoked the name of the ancient language itself & nothing happened." Blodhgarm looked astonished at this. "I do not hold anything against you Eragon, but if what you say is true then it is indeed strange & evil magic that was used here." "I agree with that but for now we need to get them familiar with the person whose mind will be assisting them." Eragon gestured to the vikings. "I will be helping Hiccup. The rest of you pick whomever you want." As the group of elves approached the vikings Ruffnut stood up. "Not to be rude or anything but I only see one girl so that means either Astrid or myself will have a guy helping us, in our heads, where private thoughts should stay private. Am I the only one who see's a problem here?" Astrid stood grabbing Ruffnut's attention. "If you have a problem with it I don't mind working with a guy. You might not like what you see though." Astrid spoke the last part in such a low whisper she didn't think anyone had heard her.

Blodhgarm gave a wolfish smile then walked over to Astrid. "I will work with you if that is acceptable. I believe you could enlighten me as to a few questions I have, as you seem to be the one that pays close attention to things." Astrid smelled the musk coming off his fur as the wind blew from behind the furry elf, but it didn't seem to affect her as Blodhgarm had thought it might which only intrigued him more. 'Her bond with Hiccup must be stronger than I thought.' The blue furred elf only just noticed that Saphira was pressing on his defences as if she were knocking on a flimsy wooden door. Dropping his mental defences Blodhgarm allowed her to enter. 'What can I do for you brightscales?' He asked as he turned to face her. 'I do not know what you are trying to do but your scent has gotten heavier. Do not make me remove you from the area.' Saphira warned as if she were his mother. 'I intend no harm simply testing a theory & it appears I was wrong. Brightscales forgive me if this comes across as rude but, why do you protect these children as you do? The best thing I can come up with is that you see them as weak & defenseless. If that is the case I can assure you they are capable of taking care of themselves. If you will allow me to show you a memory I gained from one of them I think it would show you what I mean.'

Nodding her head Saphira gave Blodhgarm permission. Saphira found herself in a rock pit with wooden walls, if she had to guess she was looking through the dragon Jadens, eyes. she watched as Ruffnut & Tuffnut almost got roasted while they fought each other in front of the then untamed dragon. She then watched as Hiccup attempted to roll with axe & shield in hand to cover only to draw attention to himself & almost get killed by Astrid as she fell from the top of one of the walls. Saphira witnessed just how strong Astrid was at that moment as she saw Astrid rip the shield & axe from Hiccup's arm then break it on the dragon's jaw. the memory ended after that. 'I see what you mean elf but I still feel I must keep an eye on you. You have acted strangely since we found these young ones.' Blodhgarm gave her a confused look. 'I do not understand. Strange how?' 'For example your people helped Eragon & my self because it would benefit your race as well as the other races of Alagaesia, but when we met these children you offered them things with no benefit to us except new allies.'

Blodhgarm nodded his understanding. 'Saphira I offered them those things because as Eragon said to me. We're sailing blind into their territory. The way we were going is where they came from they could show us around. They might even give us a home.' Saphira narrowed one eye as she moved to look at him eye to eye. 'I understand now. But it still leaves me with one question. What theory were you testing?' Blodhgarm looked nervous to answer her question. 'Well I wanted to test whether or not my scent would affect the young lady as it did lady Nasuada when we first met. It seems that Astrid is either very strong willed or her bond with Hiccup has changed her in a way that makes the musk on my fur just another scent.' Saphira looked behind him at Astrid the young viking shook her head looking deep in thought. 'I will let you get back to your work but be warned she looks like she has a lot on her mind.' With that Saphira withdrew from his mind to take care of her assigned task.

Blodhgarm turned back to Astrid. "Forgive me Saphira wanted to have a word with me. Is something wrong?" He asked kindly. "It's ok & yes something is wrong. I'm usually the calm one of the group but I can't seem to stay calm with this test I'm supposed to take. They could test us on anything they want. I almost lost Hiccup once if they test me on losing him in any way I don't think I can pass." Astrid's voice trembled with held back fear. Astrid felt a strange presence enter her mind 'You all have been together for quite some time. Yet before Hiccup defeated the dragon on their island you all treated him as if he weren't there. I do not mean to be rude, but you seemed to not care before he tamed the night fury. What made you change your mind.' Astrid's cheeks gained a slight red tint. 'Well after he kidnapped me & took me for a ride on Kiara. Whether he knew it or not he changed in my eyes. He was happy, he actually smiled when he was with Kiara & in the air he became a different person he would jump off of Kiara's back & free fall with her he did things that no other viking would do with their dragon. It was like they were one in the air, nothing could stop them & no one could catch them.' Astrid's cheeks had turned a bright red as she explained herself to the furry blue elf. 'I see, the only advice I can offer you is that no matter how real it feels or looks Hiccup will not lose to anyone especially since it would mean he would lose you & Kiara.'

Astrid hugged Blodhgarm without even thinking about what she was doing. 'Th-thank you, I needed to hear that & you're right Hiccup would never lose a fight or anything if it meant losing Kiara & me.' Ruffnut stumbled as she turned & walked towards Blodhgarm a slight tint to her cheeks. "Hey elf what did you do to my sister!" Tuffnut yelled as he noticed Ruffnut's odd behaviour. Turning away from Astrid who was now blushing a bit. "Ah so my theory wasn't entirely wrong. My appologies. Saphira would you mind clearing the air please?" Blodhgarm asked politely while Tuffnut held his sister back. Flapping her wings Saphira blew the elfs scent away. As Ruffnut breathed the clean air she slowly returned to normal. "Get your hands off me!" "Your welcome bride of grendal." Tuffnut growled back as the two bashed helmets.

After the twins were seperated. The teens familiarised themselves with their volunteers mind. "You were right Eragon their minds are kind of strange feeling. No offense intended." Tuffnut stated. "Alright everyone get some rest we don't have very long until sunrise & the tests. Kiara would you wake us all up before noon so we can eat before these tests. Just in case we don't get a chance to eat during the tests?" "Sure thing Hiccup, just leave it to me." As Eragon laid down next to Saphira she spoke to him. 'Eragon the eldunari offered every ounce of energy they could spare however I could not contain it all they wish to give it straight to you & through you the sapphire on your sword. I will warn you we may need more gems than just the sapphire.' Using a variation of the spell he used to get water while traveling through the hadarac desert, Eragon retrieved several gems before having to end the spell. Contacting the eldunari Eragon sent the massive supply of energy to every crystal filling them to their maximum. But even with the new crystals Saphira still took a large amount of the energy before they could accept no more. Giving them their thanks Eragon & Saphira broke contact then fell asleep.

as the hours dragged by Kiara watched over the sleeping group she saw several predators in the shadows watching the group, waiting for a chance to strike only to be chased off by a jet of fire & an angry growl. waking the others Kiara curled up to sleep. After fixing brunch the teens prepared as much as they could for their tests. Noon rolled around faster than the teens thought possible. Astrid was the first to "pass out" followed by the rest of the group. The elves melded their minds with their teen they chose to assist. Astrid stood in the center of the clearing that she had first found Hiccup & Kiara in. "Young warrior you have been chosen to take the test of honor." "Honor?" "Your test begins now." Astrid found herself in the village on Burke she watched as a newcomer grabbed a blade from gobber's shop then ran for the woods. sticking her foot out Astrid tripped him, grabbed the blade then held it to the mans throat. "Surrender thief!" Astrid growled as Stoick walked up & grabbed the stranger. the scene quickly changed back to the clearing but it was different Hiccup stood there seemingly talking to himself until the rasp of stone on metal broke the speech.

Astrid remembered this day vividly. She watched as she threw Hiccup to the ground then dropped the handle of the axe on his stomach. "If your trying to get me to feel bad for my choices your too late. I made mistakes but I've also made up for them & appologised to Hiccup for them." Astrid stated confidently. The scene returned to the empty clearing. When she looked around she noticed one of the ghost vikings stood in the middle of the clearing. "You have almost completed your test. Your final challenge, Face me in honorable combat." He stated as he drew a sword. "How am I supposed to fight what I can't touch? winning against you is impossible unless the rules here are different." "Draw your weapon & watch closely young warrior." Astrid pulled her axe from her back then watched as the ghost before her turned back into a solid being looking as he did before death took him. Charging at the girl with a savage war cry his sword met her axe with the ring of battle filling the area. Astrid spun to his left swinging her axe as she spun past him leaving a small wound on his leg.

"You are indeed quick on your feet. But you'll need to do better than that to defeat me." He growled as he charged her again this time swinging low to wound her the same way she had wounded him. Astrid blocked the sword again but couldn't stop the brute from pushing her backwards. Jumping to avoid the ringing steel Astrid flipped over his head. Turning to face him Astrid jumped away from him for distance. 'Ok break him down like fishlegs did that dragon. Battle tactics are on his side as well as size & strength. Speed is not going to be one of his strong suite though considering his size but then again look at Kiara, for all I know he could be holding back.' Astrid blocked a series of strikes from his blade only recieving a small cut on her upper arm from a poorly timed block. 'Ok if I wear him down I might have a chance but would that be the honorable thing to do? If I have to question it probably not.' Astrid ducked under a swing that would have removed her head if she hadn't seen it coming. She then noticed an opening in his defences lunging forward Astrid raised her axe to his neck. "Surrender." Astrid stated breathing heavily. "If I refuse what then?" "Then you are a fool." "Aye that's true. I surrender lass you fight with honor. Among us vikings that can be hard trait to find." The large warrior bowed to her before disappearing.

Astrid woke minutes later to see Blodhgarm sitting next to her. "Are you well Astrid?" He asked with a hand pressing a clean rag over a bloody wound on her upper arm. "I'm alright, I guess he got me better than I thought he did." Astrid said as she noticed the blood on the grass beside her. "It would appear so, although I recieved the wound as well I will not heal them with magic until I am certain that it will not affect the outcome of these tests. Until then I will bandage your arm If you will bandage mine." Blodhgarm's eyes held some pride in them for the young ladies accomplishment. He couldn't figure out why he felt proud of her he just did. "Deal, where are the bandages?" Astrid asked as she stood. Reaching behind the rock she was leaning against he pulled out some strips of cloth then bandaged her arm & she his.

Ruffnut stood in her parents house with no one home. "Young warrior you have been chosen to take the test of kindness." stated the same voice as the first time they had passed out. "Oh great i'm dead." She said sarcastically. The scene quickly changed to a young man in a village she had never been to before. The young man was being bullied for his appearance by residents both young & old. "Get out of here you freak!" Shouted a little girl as she threw a rock at the boy. "You have a problem with my friend here?" Ruffnut asked angrily. "Look it's another one of the freaks." Stated a little boy. "Oh I get it now just because I wear a fur coat,Boots & a horned helmet I'm a freak. Well how about this." Ruffnut removed her helmet & her fur coat. "Now look at me I look just like you don't I?" She asked the children standing around her. "She does look more like us now." "Why didn't you hit us or something?" Asked a boy that stood a bit taller then the other children. "That's easy I'm not your mom but I think that's her walking this way with the village elder." The boys face paled at her words. Turning around & looking up he came face to face with his mother. After helping the young man up off the ground Ruffnut quickly found herself in a new scene. She now stood on a beach with a small boat behind her. Out of the forest came a man who had apparently been stranded on the island for a long time. "Please miss help me get off this horrid island please? I'll do anything!" "Whoa hold on just a minute let me check something real quick & I'll give you an answer." Turning to the boat Ruffnut jumped onto it. The supplies on the boat were low & the boat itself needed some minor repairs before they could set off.

Jumping off the boat Ruffnut found the man with a hopeful look on his face. "Ok here's the deal, first off my name is Ruffnut. Second were going to need more supplies & some wood & nails or something to hold the wood together. Do you have anything we could use?" "I do, follow me!" He said excitedy. Ruffnut followed him back to a cave he was using as a home. "I have an axe & plenty of food. The only thing I don't have is the wood & sticky stuff you want for the wood, but I can show you where to get some." He said as he handed her a large bucket. "You're going to want to use that. the sticky stuff I told you about doesn't come off easy & it's very hot." "Thanks for the heads up." Ruffnut said as she put the bucket down. "Can I have the axe please? I need to get some wood as well." Handing her the axe he set to gathering his food & other things. "Thank you. I'll meet you back at the boat as soon as you're ready." Ruffnut said as she picked up the bucket & started back to the boat.

As she returned to the beach Ruffnut set the bucket out of the way. In a few hours she had cut down a decent sized tree & cut it into passable planks. While she was working the man had made three trips between the cave & the boat. On his fourth trip Ruffnut stopped him. "Can you show me where that stuff is now please." Ruffnut asked as she picked up the bucket. "Sure follow me." He said as he led her through the forest to a large bubbling black puddle. "Like I said It's hot & it doesn't come off very easy so be extremely careful." After retrieving a decent amount of the black substance they returned to the ship. "I forgot to ask, what's your name?" "I've been here so long I honestly don't remember my name." He said with a sad look. "Do you mind if I call you Tuffnut? It's my brother's name but I think it fits you after everything you've been through." "It's a great name. Thank you Ruffnut." The man said with a broad smile.

As the hours passed the repairs to the ship were going smoothly. Dawn rolled around quicker than they thought & neither was in any shape to sail. "I say we get some rest before setting off what do you think?" Ruffnut asked. "I agree I'm beat." Noon rolled around & the two were still sleeping. As night fell Ruffnut woke first. "Hey Tuffnut wake up, time to set sail." Ruffnut yawned as she shook his shoulder. Tuffnut made sure he had everything then they set sail. Four days passed with no land in sight. On the fifth day a storm from hell knocked the ship around so bad that Ruffnut was thrown overboard. As she surfaced Tuffnut was about to jump off the ship after her. "No keep going I'll be fine!" She yelled over the raging seas. Ruffnut knew it was a lie but she didn't want him to end up stuck on another island. As she sank beneath the waves Ruffnut fell to the ground in the village of burke. "Ok this is annoying." Ruffnut growled

"You have done well so far young warrior. But you won't make it past this." Stated a fairly tall viking in a gravelly voice. Pulling his axe from his back Ruffnut did the same. "I thought this was supposed to be the test of kindness. How is fighting you an act of kindness?" Ruffnut asked confused. "It's not part of the test, you have already passed that, this is for something else entirely." He charged Ruffnut with an overhead swing which she blocked. Throwing the axe to her right Ruffnut spun past him hitting him with the flat of the blade across his back. Yanking the blade out of the ground he ran at her again swinging harder than before at her right shoulder. Rolling past him Ruffnut almost got away but the viking grabbed her boot & threw her against a wall. "You almost got away but you won't do it that easily." Raising his axe above his head to end the fight if she didn't surrender he wasn't expecting her to drop to her knees & crawl under him.

Running for a wide open area of the village Ruffnut spun on her heels to face her opponent. The look on his face showed barely contained anger & Ruffnut figured out her plan. Raising her axe Ruffnut circled her foe then charged with a swing at his right shoulder. Jumping away from the axe he charged while she was recovering. Letting go of the axe Ruffnut ducked under his swing then drew a smaller single hand axe. 'Never had to fight like this.' Ruffnut thought to her self. Grabbing the abandoned axe at his feet he threw it at Ruffnut the blade embedding in the gound at her feet. "A fair fight or no fight." He stated angrily. Slipping the spare back into it's holder Ruffnut grabbed the handle of her axe & pulled it from the earth. As he charged her with an over head swing yet again Ruffnut blocked his strike but was quickly being overpowered. 'Gods he's strong.' Ruffnut looked around before pushing back with as much strength as she could muster.

Just as she got her feet back under her Ruffnut jumped backwards. Hissing through her teeth she dropped to a knee blood running down her upper leg. 'Not good.' Ruffnut stood back up barely putting any weight on her injured leg. "Give up lass that wound will kill you sooner than this fight will end." At his words Ruffnut felt a wave of energy pour into her. "I don't think so." Ruffnut charged the viking with an overhead swing she brought her axe down with all the strength she had. Raising his axe to block her strike. Upon impact the handle of his axe broke to the point that it was unusable. "I win." Ruffnut growled breathing heavily. "That you do. Farewell young warrior."Ruffnut's vision blurred & she woke up in the run down village with Astrid tending to her wound. "Thanks Astrid." Ruffnut growled as the bandage was tied off. "You're welcome I just hope no one else gets hurt we're running out of bandages." Astrid opened her bag & pulled out on old shirt. "This could work." Astrid threw the shirt to the side then dug through the bag again. "What are you doing?" Ruffnut asked with a confused look on her face. "I'm going to make some more bandages out of old shirts, after I wash them that is." Ruffnut grabbed her bag & added a couple of her shirts to the small pile. "Ok that should be enough." Astrid said as she picked up the shirts & walked to the well.

Lowering the bucket into the well, Astrid heard the plunk of the bucket hitting the water. Raising it Astrid noticed a strange odor coming from the water. "Hey uhm Blodhgarm." Astrid still had some trouble with the strange name. "I'm sorry I really am trying to get your name right. Anyway do you have any spells that can detect poisons?" Walking to the well he focused on the water in the bucket. "There are several different types of poison in this water." Dropping the bucket back into the well Astrid pulled a knife out of her boot & cut the rope holding the bucket. "There, now no one else can get hurt." Astrid turned to the dragons. "Jaden would you come with me please?" Jumping to his feet Jaden followed Astrid out of the village to a nearby stream.

Tuffnut stood in a forest clearing surrounded by tall rock walls. "Young warrior your test is of strength." "Oh great a test with a bunch of possibilities." Tuffnut mumbled. "Actually just one butt elf." Turning to his right Tuffnut found his "sister" standing fifty feet away. "Well well if it isn't the bride of grendal." The viking looked at him with a grin. "So you two do call each other the same names." She said with a laugh. "Wait so you're not my sister? Now I feel like a jerk." Tuffnut frowned. "Don't feel bad I would have done the same thing if I were you. As for your test, you have to fight me in hand to hand combat." Tuffnut's jaw dropped. "No way! Hitting my sister is one thing but I'm not fighting a girl!" Tuffnut stated firmly. "Ok well then you should know my name at least, it's Shana." The last part she growled as she charged him swinging for his head.

Ducking under the punch Tuffnut jumped past her. Spinning around he was surprised at her speed. She had already turned to face him & had jumped at him with a kick. Raising his arms in an x across his body Tuffnut took the blow sliding back only a few feet. "Still say you won't fight me?" Shana asked in a mocking tone. "Yes I have no problem fighting my sister but I will NOT fight another girl." Tuffnut said glaring at her. "Don't I look enough like your sister to fight? After all you didn't know I wasn't her until I told you, or is that the problem, I told you I wasn't her?" "Yes you look & sound almost exactly like my sister but knowing your not her means I'm not fighting you no matter how you rationalise it." Tuffnut stated as he took a defensive stance. "Fine then i'm done trying to convince you. Maybe if I beat you up enough you'll change your mind." Shana sprinted forward pulled back her arm & threw a punch at Tuffnut's head. As he ducked under her fist Shana kneed him in the chest sending him flying backwards a few feet. 'Damn she's strong.' Tuffnut was just standing up when Shana threw a barrage of punches to his midsection making it a little harder for him to breathe. "Give up, if you won't fight me you'll just end up hurt or worse." Shana growled as she towered over him. Forcing himself up Tuffnut Growled back his eyes shadowed. "I will never give up! We're here to retrieve something & I'm not going to let you be the one to say we can't have it." Shana grinned. 'Good answer.' She thought to herself.

Meanwhile in the real world Ruffnut watched as massive bruises formed on her brother & the elf. "Hey uhm Blue elf I think they're in trouble." She said loud enough to get Blodhgarm's attention. "What makes you think that?" He asked as he walked over. "My brother never loses in hand to hand unless it's against me or Astrid." "So you think your brother has a female oponent & he refuses to fight her." Blodhgarm stated sounding a bit worried. "Yeah that's the only thing I can think of." Ruffnut stated the worry in her voice more evident than she would have liked. "I'm only going to say this once so you better hear me." She paused. "I-I love you Tuffnut you're the only brother I have & I don't want to lose you. So you better win you hear me." Tears started to run down Ruffnut's face. As she reached up to wipe them away one escaped her & fell on Tuffnut's cheek. Astrid had returned to the village just in time for Ruffnut's 'pep talk.' As she rounded the corner Astrid smiled at Ruffnut. "That was very nice of you Ruffnut. I'm sure he appreciates it." Astrid's voice was kind but held a note of another emotion. "Yeah well don't mention it, ever." Ruffnut growled back half heartedly.

Tuffnut was standing on shaky legs when he heard his sister's voice. "I'm only going to say this once so you better hear me." She paused. "I-I love you Tuffnut you're the only brother I have & I don't want to lose you. So you better win you hear me." Tuffnut felt something hit his cheek. Reaching up to wipe it away he found nothing. "Well looks like she really does care she even shed a tear for you. Are you ready to truly fight me yet, or am I going to have to make her cry before you get it through that thick skull of yours?" Tuffnut felt a huge reserve of energy, from the elf he thought. "I'll fight you so long as you don't hold it against me when I kick your butt." Tuffnut growled his eyes shadowed by his hair. "You got yourself a deal." Shana said with a smile then ran at him. Throwing a punch for his face Tuffnut knocked it aside then kneed her in the stomach knocking her back a few feet. Shana gasped for air as Tuffnut unleashed a savage blow to her face.

Taking a few steps Tuffnut grabbed her vest & picked her up. "Come on you wanted this fight so quit holding back!" Tuffnut shouted as he put her feet on the ground. 'Where did he get this strength & speed from?' she thought taking a defensive stance. Tuffnut was surprised at his reaction time. 'How did I do that? It was like she was moving in slow motion.' Charging Shana he threw a punch which she was barely able to block. 'What is going on here?' Shana angrily questioned herself. Tuffnut jumped away from her when she tried to knock his legs out from under him. Launching himself forward Tuffnut landed a kick to her chest. "Come on is this really all you have now that I'm actually fighting?" Tuffnut asked her sounding aggrevated. Shana was gulping air on her hands & knees. 'Maybe I got in over my head on this one.' She thought. "I'm..not..done yet." She stated between breaths.

Fighting to get to her feet Shana took a shaky defensive stance. Tuffnut knew she wouldn't last much longer. "Give it up I can see you're in no shape to continue this fight so just surrender." Tuffnut said kindly as he lowered his fists. Shana fell to her knees. "I surrender, you win." She said as she faded from Tuffnut's mind. Slowly opening his eyes Tuffnut found his sister asleep. Her head on his chest. Night had fallen & only the three of them were awake. "Psst, hey Astrid Help me out please?" Tuffnut called out quietly so he didn't wake his sister up. "Sure thing Tuffnut just a sec." Grabbing Hiccup's sketch book Astrid copied what she saw almost perfectly. 'Hiccup's going to get a kick out of that one.' She thought to herself. Grabbing Ruffnut under her arms Astrid lifted her off of Tuffnut & dragged her to her blankets.

Sitting up Tuffnut felt every bruise on his body as they flared in pain all at once. "Ouch, thanks Astrid." "Don't mention it, do you need any help standing up?" She asked as she walked up next to him. "If you don't mind me using you for support." Stepping in front of him Astrid held her hands out. Grabbing them she spoke. "Ok on three. One, two, three." Tuffnut stood with a grunt as a few of his bruises objected to the sudden movement. Putting a hand on her shoulder Tuffnut limped to the fire. "Thanks Astrid. What's for dinner?" He asked as his stomach growled. "The elves have most of the food as of right now, so we're eating the way they do for a while & by a while I mean until we get back to Burke. We already went through our supplies over the last week & a half. We're lucky it lasted that long." Astrid said sounding worried.

Tuffnut looked to his right at the elf that was assiting him. "Hey Astrid would you help me over to him?" He asked pointing toward the elf. "Sure thing." Astrid helped him to his feet once more then walked toward the elf who was looking over his injuries. "Excuse me if i'm bothering you, I just wanted to appologise for your injuries." "Appology accepted young warrior. I must say I am impressed by what you are capable of, although I am curious as to why you refuse to fight any other girl but your sister & Astrid." "I grew up with my sister & Astrid I know they don't take anything that happens in a practice match seriously & we never really get in fights unless it's my sister & me." "I understand." The elf said with a nod.

Saphira growled as she sniffed the air. 'We are surrounded elfs!' 'Surrounded by what saphira?' Blodhgarm asked as he sniffed the air. 'Dozens of predators they're after the children that are still asleep. Wake the other dragons, put them by their riders. If nothing else maybe it will scare them off.' Saphira let lose a stream of blue fire in an attempt to scare them off. In the light of the fire stood several larger than normal wolves. 'Great just when things couldn't possibly get worse!' Tuffnut thought to himself. "This is just perfect! How do we fight something that's five times our size?" "They are called Shrrg, a very large wolf that we thought was limited to a mountain range from our homeland." Blodhgarm stated as he stood in the middle of the group. He spoke slowly in his language keeping an eye on the one he thought was the leader.

The leader of the pack walked forward stopping in front of Blodhgarm & staring him in the eyes. With what looked like a bow the leader turned back to his pack & barked a few times. As the pack approched him he growled what appeared to be a warning to the others they then laid down around the fire. Astrid approached Blodhgarm with her axe still in hand. "What did you do to them?" She asked looking stunned. "The language we speak does not allow us to lie we can only tell the truth although there are ways around it. It is also the language of magic." He paused. "What I told him was that we meant them no harm & if they agreed not to harm us they could stay here & we would feed them in the morning. I need you & Ruffnut to go hunting with a couple of my people. Bring back as much as you can alright."

"I understand the hunting part, but how can your language keep you from lying?" "Hold on a moment" saying a few words one of the wolfs woke up then stood in front of Astrid with the others watching. "She has agreed to let me demonstrate my point. Hold you arm out in front of you then bend it at the elbow." Astrid did as she was told & was surprised when the giant wolf put it's mouth around her arm but wasn't hurting her although she could tell it was trying. "Because they agreed to stay here they are bound by the same rules that keep me from harming them." Blodhgarm said with a hand on her neck. "So it's like a spell but it's not." Astrid stated as she thought she understood. "Yes in a way." Blodhgarm said as he stroked the snow white fur of the giant wolf. Astrid held her hand out to the massive creature in front of her. 'I hope this works.' Astrid watched as the wolf smelled her hand. Looking the wolf in the eye she felt herself slipping away, realizing she was entering the wolfs mind she backed out quickly.

As she collected her thoughts she noticed that the creature was looking at her with what appeared to be a wolfs version of a smile. Astrid's fear grew as she noticed some of the other wolves standing up & looking directly at her. The snow white she wolf stepped in front of her & nudged her to a fallen log a few feet away. With a scared glance at Blodhgarm she followed where they led her. Reaching out with her mind Astrid contacted the furry blue elf. 'Did I do something wrong?' She asked sounding worried. 'Whatever you did it looks like they consider you a part of their group. Their minds are different from the Shrrg from our home land. The inteligence they posses is almost human. The best I can tell you is to try to make contact with the white one again if she will allow it.' Blodhgarm stated with a slight smile. Astrid sat down against the log, looking at the giant white wolf from her new angle Astrid felt her fear return greater then before. She felt her muscles tighten as the small group approached her only to give a dumbfounded look as they all laid down around her with the white wolf laying her head across Astrids lap. Blodhgarm noticed this & smiled a wicked smile.

Laying out his blankets he spoke to Astrid. 'It seems I was right about them making you part of the pack, oh & don't worry about the hunting i'll send a couple of elves with Ruffnut.' He said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Astrid watched him carefully wake Ruffnut & explain the situation then as Ruffnut headed out Astrid lost her self to her dreams. Blodhgarm carefully navigated his way through the field of fur with a blanket in hand. After reaching Astrid he placed it over her chest which was the only part of her that was left exposed then made his way back to his bed thinking to himself. 'I wonder why they made her part of the pack?' As he laid down Hiccup flinched as if startled. Blodhgarm watched for a moment the only movement being the rise & fall of his chest showing he still lived then fell asleep.

Hiccup woke to find himself in the ruins of the village only they weren't ruins. There were no burn marks, no destroyed buildings, no skeletons of it's past inhabitants. just a peaceful morning scene as the village first came to life only to be replaced with a sight he would never forget. Sitting on a rotting wood throne with red eyes full of malice & an aura of murderous intent sat a hunched over figure with solid black eyes. The sword that sat across his lap was a solid polished black sword that glinted red on the edges in the dimly lit room. Around him sat a few red haired servents that looked as if they could hold their own against every viking & dragon that lived on Burke. Their skin looked to be almost translucent & their eyes almost glowed a wicked crimson color. 'These are events to come young viking. The prize you seek however is not what you will need to defeat this great evil. It is merely our collective knowledge of the dragons you have befriended & our story up until we were slain by the people of our own tribe. When & if you all pass these tests, we will explain your true prize.' "Ok so what's my test?" Hiccup questioned the voices. "That'd be me." Spoke a familiar voice behind Hiccup.

Hiccup spun on his heels to see his dad with Kiara behind him in chains Hiccup then noticed the scenery change, he now stood in the clearing that Kiara had been trapped in when he called her toothless. "You've betrayed us Hiccup! How could you throw your lot in with them!" Stoic shouted at his son. "You're wrong dad." Hiccup stated calmly. "I can prove it to you if you'd hear me out. But I don't think you will, you never have before so what makes this time different?" Stoic glared icilly at his son his eyes narrowing to slits. "Because this time i'm listening son." He said calmly though he was still obviously enraged. "If you really are listening then come stand over here." Doing as his son asked Stoic stood where Hiccup put him. "No matter what don't draw a weapon ok." He nodded then watched as Hiccup approached the dragon carefully & slowly making sure the dragon still trusted him.

As he removed the chains Kiara nuzzled his stomach. "See dad nothing to worry about. I will ask that you slowly remove any weapons you have before you come closer. She doesn't much care for them." Slowly removing the dagger from his belt & the axe from his back he set them beside him & took a cautious step forward. Kiara watched him through narrowed eyes. when Stoic was five steps away Hiccup stopped him. "Ok your gonna think i'm crazy but hold your arm out palm facing her nose. As you raise your arm she might growl at you, it's ok she did the same thing to me." Hiccup stated with a grin as he scratched the back of Kiara's neck. Stoic did as he was told & sure enough Kiara let out a light growl & narrowed an eye testing Stoic the same way she had tested Hiccup. Keeping his hand raised to her Stoic tensed when she placed her nose against his palm. His eyes wide Stoic looked incredulously at his son. "I-I don't know what to say. I-I'm sorry Hiccup, for everything I said earlier. Does this dragon have a name?" He asked his son with a smile. "Yep her name's Kiara." Hiccup laughed at her face when he said her real name instead of calling her that rediculous nickname he gave her.

"Well done young man, but now you have me to deal with." Hiccup turned to see Gobber with his axe hand on & a look of fierce determination in his eyes. Hiccup flinched then noticed a small blade beside him almost the size of a short sword. The blade, hilt, & guard were made of a black material that Hiccup had never seen before. Grabbing the sword Hiccup lifted it to a defensive stance. 'This sword feels like it was made for me.' Hiccup thought As Gobber charged him swinging his axe across the boys chest. Hiccup barely dodged the attack then retaliated with an over head swing which was blocked by Gobber. As the two struggled to gain the upper hand on the other Hiccup jumped backwards barely avoiding a punch. Lunging forward Hiccup landed a slash to Gobbers upper arm but it wasn't enough to make it useless. "You'll have to do better than that Hiccup. You're barely putting anything into this fight. It's almost as if you want to lose." Gobber shot him a confused look. "I don't want to hurt you Gobber, you're the only one that barely gave me a hard time before I made friends with the dragons." Hiccup stated looking as though he were torn between two options.

"But you can't let me stand between you, your other friends & possibly the future of our world!" Gobber shouted. Hiccup glared at the old viking with new found determination. "Good then show me what you've got." Gobber said taking a defensive stance. Hiccup charged swinging for Gobber's right shoulder. Gobber blocked it then kicked Hiccup away. Sliding to a stop on his feet Hiccup once again charged with a swing for the same shoulder. However as Gobber moved to block it Hiccup slid between his legs dragging his sword across the muscle on the back of Gobber's one good leg. Standing up Hiccup turned to see a grimace on Gobber's face. "I'm not finished yet boy!" He growled as blood poured from his injured leg. Gobber removed his axe hand & to Hiccup's surprise threw it at him with amazing speed. Hiccup yelled in pain as the blade tore into his right shoulder where it embeded it's self into the bone. Hiccup caught himself with his left arm but was still fighting against unconsciousness the pain in his shoulder was immense. 'I will not go down this way!'

Hiccup ground his teeth as he stood back up with his sword in his left hand. Hiccup was about to copy Gobber's move when the old black smith held up a hand. "You win Hiccup, I thought for sure that would have ended this fight. I was wrong." Gobber said as he faded away. Hiccup dropped his sword & grabbed the handle of the axe that was still embeded in his shoulder. With a yell he pulled the blade out & passed out almost immediately. As his vision clouded Hiccup swore he saw his mother smiling at him her eyes full of pride. As he awoke in the ruins of the village he felt a wave of pain & a massive paw holding him down. "Do not move Hiccup!" Blodhgarm said frantically. "I have no choice this wound must be sealed." He mumbled something under his breath & Hiccup felt his skin close & begin to itch. Eragon had done the same for himself already & was glancing around the clearing they had set up camp in. "Blodhgarm why are we surrounded by Shrrg?" "I will explain later, Right now you need to eat & drink some water." Blodhgarm stated sternly.

Hiccup laid where he was his eyes closed as the memory of the shrouded figures played over in his head. "Eragon tell me you saw the shrouded figures from my test." "Aye I saw them. Who & what they are though will have to wait until everyone is awake to hear about it." Eragon walked to the fire & removed the lid from the pot. Filling his bowl he sat down near the fire. Hiccup sat up slowly still rubbing his shoulder. As he turned to look at Eragon he came face to face with a massive wolf. "Uh little help here?" He asked nervously. "Don't worry he's just curious about you that's all. They can't hurt anyone as a matter of fact because of our deal." "You told them we'd feed them if they agree not to hurt us didn't you?" Eragon questioned with a smirk. "As a matter of fact I did." Hiccup listened but couldn't understand what they were saying. "Excuse me but what did you just say?" Hiccup shot them a confused look. Eragon & Blodhgarm broke into a laughing fit. Without realising it they had been conversing in the ancient language & they found the fact ammusing.

Snotlout stood at the top of a waterfall so tall that he couldn't see the bottom on an outcropping of rock in the middle of the falls. looking around he noticed a rotting wooden log that spanned one side & led to shore. 'What are they testing my judgement?" Snotlout wondered to himself. 'Correct young one. remember should you fail.' "Yeah Yeah I know." Snotlout interrupted the voice. "Ok so on one hand I have a rotting log that could fall apart the second I set foot on it & on the other hand I can take a long walk off a short dock. Hmm I wonder which ones worse." Backing away from the edge of the rock, Snotlout looked around for any other options. Seeing none he ran to the edge of the rock & jumped. Falling through the air Snotlout began to panic when his vision blurred.

Snotlout woke in a forest clearing, Standing Snotlout felt a weight on his back. Turning his head Snotlout saw a terrible terror clinging to the back of his vest. "What's wrong little guy?" He asked keeping his voice low in case of trouble. The dragon growled lowly looking to Snotlout's left. "Great just what I didn't need!" Snotlout pulled the small dragon off of his vest then put it back on. As the bushes shook Snotlout bolted through the brush holding onto the dragon tightly. As he sprinted into a clearing he spun on his heels yanking a small axe from his side & crouched into a defensive position. At the edge of the clearing Snotlout could only make out several pairs of glowing eyes watching him as the sun sank below the trees. Taking his shirt off Snotlout wrapped it around a large stick he found in the clearing & lit it with his flint & steel.

As he picked up the torch & the dragon Snotlout felt claws digging into his back & a large creature run past him. Forcing himself back to his feet Snotlout bolted to the dragon covering it as several of the beasts lunged at it. His vision fading to black Snotlout saw a grateful smile on the small dragons face just before he lost consciousness. He woke as the sun rose to the little dragon jumping on his stomach. Once the dragon was sure he was awake it spoke. "Well done young warrior. Although I didn't expect you to jump from the waterfall & I certainly didn't expect you to sacrifice yourself for my sake." "Whoa wait a second you can talk?" Snotlout asked surprised. "Yes I can & before I forget these are my friends." The little dragon pointed to four large cat like creatures. "So we were never in any danger?" "No, but I had to make it seem that way. However some of your injuries are real the worst of them I healed." Snotlout sat bewildered. "Thanks for that. Uhm did I pass the test or is there more?" "There is no more to the test, you passed with flying colors. I kept you here so I could tend to the worst of your injuries & now that you're awake I will send you back. I will warn you though when you wake up you will be surrounded by many large wolves. So far they are friendly but everyone else except the elf assisting you is asleep." "Thanks for the warning & is the elf helping me ok?" He asked worried. "Yes he is in perfect health. I mended all of his wounds. Good luck young warrior." The dragon said as Snotlout blacked out.

Snotlout woke to a large head laying across his lap sitting up he found Inferno wrapped around him. Looking around the clearing he noticed the fire was dying. Pushing Inferno's head off of his lap, Snotlout let his legs wake up then put more wood on the fire. Turning to the elf he asked. "Do you have any food?" "Yes, one moment." He said as he walked away. after the elf walked away Snotlout turned as Inferno yawned. "Sorry if I woke you buddy." "Not you, them." Inferno pointed to Ruffnut & a few elves that were dragging a few deer back to the village. "I take it those are for our friends here." Snotlout said with a grin. "Yeah good to see you're awake. Anybody else wake up yet?" "I don't know I just woke up so if anyone else made it out of that crazy place i'd be the last to know." Nodding Ruffnut & the elves left the deer in a pile & then sat down by the fire.

Fishlegs stood in a foggy clearing. Looking around he saw nothing out of the ordinary. As he walked through the fog the grass around him rustled as if something was following him. When he reached the edge of the fog Fishlegs couldn't believe his eyes. The village of Burke had been destroyed. Wood still burned, ash covered the walk ways, bodies littered the area & what he thought was fog turned out to be smoke from the fires. "What happened here?" He asked a semi conscious villager. "W-we're under attack." he growled through clenched teeth. Fishlegs ran toward his house hoping for the best but fearing the worst. As he rounded the corner a tall red headed figure raised his sword above his head spinning it to point down. Fishlegs stood horrified at the scene playing out before his eyes. Celeste laid at the strangers feet beaten, bruised, & bloodied beyond anything Fishlegs thought was possible. With speed comperable to the elves he was travelling with, Fishlegs rammed his shoulder into the red haired figure. "Stay away from my friend!" Fishlegs yelled. As the stranger rose to his feet Fishlegs took a defensive stance only to shake his head as his vision blurred.

"well done young warrior, however your test is not over." Fishlegs remained on the defensive as he looked around. "If the test isn't over then what's next?" He questioned as he relaxed a bit. His vision clouded further & he found himself standing on a dock in a new village. "Excuse me young man." Said an older female voice. Turning to face her he found an elderly woman sitting on the ground. "Could you help me up?" She asked kindly. "As he reached for her hand another villager yelled at him. "Leave the old witch alone she'll curse you if you touch her." Shouted the child. Ignoring him Fishlegs helped the old woman to her feet. "Thank you young man." "My name's Fishlegs." He stated kindly. "My names Maria, It's nice to meet you Fishlegs." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a necklace. "This was given to me by my mother. She told me that it was enchanted by a sorceress from an age long passed to grant the wearer the ability to see into the future." she stated with a small grin as she untied the knot. "Will you accept this as a token of my appreciation & friendship?" Fishlegs nodded & she put the necklace around his neck. "Thank you Maria, I'll take good care of it." Fishlegs said as he walked away.

"As he walked through the village, Fishlegs noticed that no one would come near him. Turning to a passing villager he asked. "Excuse me sir, why is everyone avoiding me?" "Because you touched the witch lad, they're afraid that you've been cursed." Fishlegs sighed heavily. "Why does everyone think she's a witch?" "She keeps a lot of cats in her house & there is always a strange smell coming from her house. At least that's my guess. I've tried telling them it's just her cooking they're smelling but no one believes me." The villager stated as if nothing was bothering him. "Before I forget, my name's Grudger, at least that's what everyone calls me. Find me if you need anything." "My names fishlegs, nice to meet you Grudger & thanks." "Likewise fishlegs, see you around." Grudger said as he walked away. Fishlegs wandered through town until he found a place that would let him stay the night.

The next morning as Fishlegs walked through the village he heard the shouts of a large group of people. Weaving between houses he made his way toward the commotion. What he found when he arrived sickened him. The entire village surrounded the woman he had helped yesterday. Shoving people out of his way he made his way through the crowd to put himself between the mob & Maria glaring at them he growled. "What gives you the right to do this?" "A child's gone missing & we can't find her anywhere. The witch must have done something to her!" Shouted a barrel chested man about Fishleg's height. "Really, how sure are you? Because from where I'm standing I see something you all overlooked." Fishleg's still glared at the people around him. "What would that be you little whelp?" The same man questioned. "If she really were a witch wouldn't she have eliminated you all by now. Aside from that do you really think she would take the constant abuse you all deal her on a daily basis? I can promise you if it was me I'd have already gotten each & every one of you." Fishlegs stated as he locked eyes with the village elder, Grudger stood by her side.

"This young man has a point." Grudger said as he stepped forward to stand beside Fishlegs. "We all know where you stand on this Grudger. No disrespect but the same goes for you elder." "Then why don't you believe us?" Fishlegs questioned stepping forward. "Is it because you don't want to be wrong? Or perhaps this has to do with something that happened in the past? Maybe it's simply because you don't like her? You're the only one I've noticed that has anything to say. Everyone else here is simply going along with what you say." Fishlegs kept a hand on the handle of his hammer just in case he turned out to be a threat. Grinding his teeth the villager lashed out with his fist & struck Fishlegs. "I will not be stopped by a mere child! The witch dies tonight by my hand if the child isn't found." "No she won't!" Fish legs lashed out with a kick to his opponents stomach, sending him staggering away a few feet. "Don't just stand there, the witch has a spell on him." Before the other villagers could move the elder slammed her staff into the ground. "No one move! The fool started this fight & he will finish it himself. While he fight's you will watch her. The elder said pointing to a girl she trusted.

After the other villagers had been dealt with the barrel chested man looked less intimidating. "Just as I thought." Fishlegs stated confidently. "You're nothing but a bully." Turning to Maria Fishlegs walked toward her saying over his shoulder. "A bully that's not even worth my time. The elder took all your fight when she took the village from you. You disgust me." His last words struck like a hammer on an anvil in the lone villagers mind. As the elder watched Fishlegs make his way to Maria she noticed that the entire village except for one had formed a semi circle around the woman they had all called a witch. "On behalf of the villagers here I want to offer our appologies for everything we've done to you over the years. We hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us for ever listening to him." A young woman that reminded Fishlegs of Astrid said with a slight bow. Maria stood against a wall not believing what she had just heard. "O-of course I forgive you all." Maria stammered. Fishlegs smiled, as he walked back to the inn he was staying at the same man shouted. "Where do you think you're going? You just insulted me in front of the entire village. Not to mention you made me look like a fool." Fishlegs shook his head. "You made yourself look like a fool. As for the insult, I think you earned that." Fishlegs continued to walk away when the man drew a sword & rushed him. Drawing his hammer Fishlegs deflected the blow then punched him across the face sending him to the ground. Kicking the blade out of his hand Fishlegs walked away His vision becoming more & more blurred. "Well done young warrior." Was the last thing he heard before waking up on his bed roll.

Snotlout & Ruffnut turned to face him with grins on their faces. "Welcome back fishlegs." Snotlout said handing him a few peices of fruit. "Glad to have you back." Ruffnut slapped him on the shoulder. Fishlegs sat down next to the fire watching the sunrise with Snotlout & Ruffnut. As the sun rose into the eastern sky the rest of the group was awoken by the same voices they heard in their 'dreams.' "Well done young vikings you have passed the tests we set before you. Now we present you with your prize." 


	3. A prize for two

The forgotten riders of Burke ch 3.  
A prize for two.

The voices sounding as if they were standing in the clearing made the teens look around for anyone that didn't belong to their group. "Over here." Spoke the same voices they heard during their tests. Turning around they found the same group of phantoms that had visited them the night before. "Wait were you the ones giving us our tests?" Hiccup questioned, a surprised look on his face. "Yes we were." "We knew one day we'd be free from our own curse." "We're glad the day has finally come that we can move on. But before we do we owe you our thanks & a prize fitting your accomplishments." Shana searched the teens until she found the two she was looking for. Crossing the distance between them she set a hand on each of their shoulders. With a smile she spoke to Tuffnut "I said this before & i'll say it again, you fight well young man. The only advice i have for you is to stop worrying about gender. Any other opponent would have killed you."

Turning to Ruffnut her smile broadened. "As for the both of you. You should be proud of yourselves & each other." Moving closer to them she whispered to them. "Because whether or not you admit it you two get along better then you let everyone else think." Ruffnut & Tuffnut blushed a bit at shana's words. "As I was saying." Hagar spoke before anyone had a chance to interrupt him. "The first part of your prize is this." Hagar handed Hiccup the book from the main hall. "The next part will be somewhat painful if you choose to accept it. For those who choose not to accept we have a second option." Hagar announced to the teens. "What's the first option?" Asked Ruffnut. "The way you spoke of it makes it sound like it's something that could change us in some way." Hagar sighed his shoulders slumping. "In a way you wouldn't believe young one. Now those of you who wish to recieve the first option step forward." Hagar watched the group as they looked each other in the eyes. The phantoms eyes widened as Hiccup was the only one to step forward. "anyone else?" Shana asked as she scanned the group, no one else stepped forward.

"Very well then, the rest of you your prize is strength the likes of which none in your village could hope for, as well as inhanced senses. However these improvements will come to you slowly over the next few months & will manifest in many different ways." As Hagar finished speaking the five teens collapsed to their knees gasping for air. Turning to Hiccup the phantoms looked to Shana. "Hiccup are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" She asked as she kneeled next to Hiccup who had sat back down on a near by log. "I'm sure, you all might think I'm crazy for choosing this with what little information you gave me but I don't care. I've made up my mind & that's final." Hiccup stated, a determined look on his face. "Very well, prepare yourself." Shana said as she took her place in the circle around Hiccup. Astrid stepped to the front of the group of her friends an extremely worried look plain on her face. "Wait a moment." Shouted Hagar getting his companions attention. "Hiccup why didn't you tell us you had a false leg?" "Is that a problem?" He asked worried. "It is, because of this I can guarantee you a very painful experiance. So I will ask you again, are you sure you want to do this?" Hiccup looked at the grass under his feet for a moment before he replied. "Yes I don't care what happens i've made my choice & i'm sticking to it." "Very well then, let us begin." Hagar said as the ghostly vikings started to glow bright white as they began chanting.

Hiccup covered his eyes as the light intensified. Astrid raised an arm to block some of the light so she could see, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't see what was happening to Hiccup, which scared her. Chanting could be heard from the phantom vikings as the light became more then any of the others could take & forced them to look away. Minutes dragged by as the light slowly died along with the chanting, the ghost vikings remained but no one paid attention to them as their eyes were glued to a massive jet black creature that lay in the middle of the ghosts. "Hi-Hic-Hiccup?" Astrid asked as she slowly approached & carefully laid a hand on the creatures scaly head. There was no response from the creature except for the steady rise & fall of it's chest. "He'll be ok Astrid; just let him rest." Shana stated sounding exhusted. "What did you do to him?" Astrid questioned staring at what she could only describe as an impressive looking male night fury. "That's kind of hard to explain." Shana stated as thought about her answer.

Eragon stepped forward with Blodhgarm beside him. "You used magic, those words you used come from the ancient language." Shana shot him a look of curiosity. "How do you know about the ancient language?" Shana asked as she stood up straight. Eragon chuckled. "Eka ai fricai un shurtugal, I am a rider and friend." Eragon watched as a shocked expression slowly crossed her face as he showed her the white oval on his palm. Shana smiled. "Well I guess I owe Hagar an appology." Shana stated with a chuckle.

Hiccup sat in the middle of the circle of vikings, as they began chanting Hiccup felt his body changing & then nothing but agonizing pain as whatever was happening started changeing his legs first, forcing his prosthetic off Hiccup felt the new bone & tissue growing increasing the amount of pain he felt. Hiccup ground his teeth until the pain became to much & he yelled out, his yell slowly turning to a growl then to a roar that was drowned out by the chanting. By this time Hiccup had passed out before the change was even half done.

Kiara stood walking toward what used to be her rider. " It can't be." Kiara said barely above a whisper. "He smells almost the same, but how can this be Hiccup?" She asked giving shana a threatening glare. Shana grinned at the would be threat. "I promise you that is Hiccup, give him a few days & he'll be fine, he might flip out over what he's become but other than that he should be just fine. Make sure he doesn't hurt himself to badly when he wakes up." Shana finished with a giggle. Laying down beside what used to be her rider, kiara laid a wing over his back & watched the other teens as they all wanted a closer look at their friends new form. Tuffnut stood with a thoughtful look on his face. "why did you guys turn him into a night fury?" He asked, now looking confused. " for one because that's the form he's most likely to understand & figure out faster how to work. Reason number two you will find out later. Why do you ask?" Hagar questioned sounding a bit irritated.

"Because I thought you turned him into a night fury for kiara." Tuffnut instantly regretted his words for as soon as he finished his sentence an embarrassed Kiara had him pinned to the ground a barely visible blush on her cheeks as she growled in his face. "What praytell gave you that idea?!" she asked adding a little more pressure to Tuffnut's chest. "Well I just thought since you're a female night fury & Hiccup is now a male night fury." Tuffnut didn't get a chance to finish as Astrid stormed over & stomped on his chest. "If you like breathing I suggest you stop talking." Astrid stated through clenched teeth as she drew a small axe from her side. Kiara watched the girl as she backed away from Astrid & Tuffnut with a wary glance at the axe. Astrid noticed Kiara backing away as well as the look in Kiara's eyes. "Kiara what's wrong?" Astrid asked as she threw the axe into the ground, the blade lodging into the ground next to Tuffnut's head. "sorry I forgot you still don't like our weapons." Astrid said as she looked Kiara in the eye. "It's not that, I just didn't want to get in the way." Kiara stated as she watched Astrid turn back to Tuffnut.

"Now where was I?" She asked herself rhetorically. "Ah yes, I remember." Astrid yanked the axe out of the ground. "Have we made ourselves perfectly clear Tuffnut?!" Astrid growled spinning the axe in her hand. "Perfectly, please let me up now?" Tuffnut hesitantly asked. Astrid lifted her foot from his chest then replaced the axe in the sheath on her side.

Kiara turned to where she left Hiccup laying only to find him mostly back in his human form. Kiara let out a surprised growl which caused the others to turn to her & look where she was looking. The teens noticed Hiccup back in human form except for a pair of black horns, jet black wings, & a long black tail with short ivory spikes sticking out in a line following his spine. Astrid kneeling down beside him gently shook his shoulder. "Hiccup, Are you alright?" She asked quietly Hiccup's wings involuntarily jerked up knocking Astrid off her feet & onto her back as his eyes slowly fluttered open. "W-What happened?" He asked putting a hand to his head as he sat up.

"Well would you look at that." Hagar said surprised. "He recovered faster than we thought." Shana said with a smile. Astrid sat up holding a hand to her cheek. Looking at her hand she found blood. Tearing off part of a rag Astrid pressed it against her cheek. Raising his head Hiccup sniffed the air. Following the strange scent he soon found himself sniffing the wound Astrid gained from his wings. "Huh I never knew blood had a smell." He stated making Astrid blush a bit at how close he was. Realising how close he was & what he was doing Hiccup quickly backed away but not before catching a scent he wouldn't soon forget. 'I wonder what that was.' He said to himself, but refused to let himself find out. Feeling a new weight on his back & something twitching against his leg Hiccup turned his head as far as he could only to find a pair of wings hanging limply at his sides & a tail that was constantly twitching as if to tell others what kind of mood he was in.

Staring at his new limbs a smile quickly grew on Hiccup's face. "This is amazing, I honestly don't know what to say, I mean thank you just doesn't seem to fit." Hiccup said excitedly as he shook Hagars hand & then hugged & spun Shana around in a circle. After thanking the other phantoms Hiccup noticed a strange feeling from his left leg. Looking down he found a bare foot. As tears began to form in his eyes Hiccup pulled up his pant leg to find no sign of his old injury. 'I guess it was a good idea to bring both my boots after all.' Hiccup couldn't bring himself to speak. everything that the phantom vikings had done for him & his friends had made him temporarily mute.

Astrid sensing something might be wrong carefully placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Hiccup are you ok?" She asked still pressing the rag to her cheek. "I'm ok Astrid just a bit overwhelmed. By the way, what happened to your face?" Hiccup questioned worried. "It's nothing to worry about." Eragon stated as he walked up to the pair. Taking the rag from her, Eragon placed his hand just over the wound. "Waisse heil." He said as his palm glowed. Astrid's skin began to itch as it fused back together leaving behind smooth flawless skin. Wiping off what remained of the blood she then threw the rag into the fire. "Thank you Eragon." She said with a slight smile. "you are very welcome." He said as he rejoined Blodhgarm & sat back down by the fire.

'So Hiccup how about I teach you a few things before you hurt yourself.' Kiara spoke to him privately in his mind. 'Sounds good to me, I don't want to drag my wings all the way back to Berk.' He replied. 'Besides I think they would get in the way of your flying if I didn't.' Hiccup said with a laugh. Kiara laughed. 'Actually I would have Astrid & the others tie them to your back for the duration of the flight if that were to happen, now this might be a bit uncomfortable but don't move.' Kiara instructed. 'What are you going to do?' He asked as she walked past him. 'I'm going to ask Astrid for a hand.' She said with a smirk. "Wonderful." Hiccup said quietly to himself.

Walking up behind Astrid, Kiara nudged her back. "What's up kiara?" Astrid asked looking into Kiara's eyes. "Nothing much, I just need your help with something." Kiara stated looking toward Hiccup. "Ok what do I need to do?" Astrid questioned still looking Kiara in the eyes. "Just lift his wings up & down until he figures out where the new muscles are & how they work. If he doesn't improve within a day or two we'll just tie them to his back if we have to & head home." Kiara said with a grin.

Astrid, & Kiara spent the next two days working with Hiccup, but he was only able to lift his wings & fold them before the group left for the Talita. When the group arrived they found the boat completely restocked. "Nice work." Eragon stated as he informed the crew of where they were going & why. "We are going to follow Hiccup & his friends back to their island. The reason for this I will explain on the way for now pack up we're leaving." Eragon stated as he loaded his things onto the ship. Within an hour everything had been packed & they had set off back to Berk with the wind at their backs as if it were pushing them towards home.

Stoick stood on a watch tower looking for any sign of the teenagers & their dragons. He had been doing this for the last two weeks, after he completed all of his duties. 'What could have kept them so long?' He asked himself. 'Hiccup said it would only take a week to get there & back that was three weeks ago!' Stoick shouted at himself as he struck one of the support beams. "Maybe you should go after them." Stated the familiar voice of his long time friend. "Not now Gobber." Stoick said with a sigh. "If I did that it would just be a waste of resources & time. Hiccup didn't leave any copies of the route he & the others were going to take." Gobber nodded his understanding as he stepped up next to Stoick & gazed out at the wide blue, pink, red, & yellow expanse of water before them as the sun set. "Well i'll light the watch fire so they know someone is waiting for them." Gobber said turning toward the village.

"You should get some rest Stoick." Gobber stated placing a hand on the chiefs shoulder. "Hiccup & the others survived the fight with that behemoth so whatever is keeping them should be no problem at all." After he finished he grabbed a torch & lit the pile of wood in the middle of the tower which told the others to light there's as well, as three other fires sprang to life at the four corners of the village. Gobber grunted as he sat down near the fire. "Stoick don't make me drag you to your house & tie you to the bed. Go get some rest you stubborn oaf." Gobber stated as if he were talking to one of the Gronckles. If anyone else had spoke to him like that they would be in a lot of trouble, but stoick only laughed as he slapped his friend on the back & headed for home.

As the sun rose on the isle of Berk the next day, Stoick rolled out of bed. 'I hope Hiccup & the others come back today.' He thought to himself as he got ready for the day. 'Three & a half weeks since they were supposed to be back, maybe today's the day.' Opening the door he found Gobber standing there with his fist raised about to knock. Laughing Gobber moved out of the way to allow Stoick out the door. "I thought I would come get you since you overslept, but it seems my timing was off." Gobber joked. As the two set off to take care of their jobs the day quickly flew by. As the sun began it's descent into the horizon Stoick stood at the same watch tower looking out over the vast expanse of ocean when a mast about a half day's travel out to sea caught his eye. "Unknown ship approaching, ready the defenses!" Stoick shouted as he ran toward the village.

Eragon sat at the front of the ship talking with Saphira when Hiccup & Kiara flew down next to the Talita with Hiccup tapping his head. Opening his mind to the boy Eragon asked. 'Is something wrong Hiccup?' Shaking his head Hiccup responded. 'No nothing is wrong. I just wanted to ask you guys to wait here while we make sure our friends & family don't try to sink your boat.' Nodding Eragon left Hiccup's mind. Reaching out to Blodhgarm's mind Eragon told him to drop the anchor until Hiccup or one of the others came back. Turning back to his new friend Eragon smiled. "We will wait for your return before we make a move." He said as Hiccup & Kiara rejoined the other viking teens. "Hiccup what are you going to tell your dad & the others?" Astrid asked fear evident in her question. Reaching into his vest Hiccup tossed her a journal. "Give that to my dad then tell him & the others not to freak out when we come down. Hopefully I won't be exiled." Hiccup tried to keep the fear he felt from taking over but wasn't doing to well.

Stoick stood at the same watch tower he left to issue orders to the villagers watching the ship it hadn't moved but several flying creatures could be seen heading toward Berk. "Do not fire unless they attack first!" He shouted to his fellow vikings. as the figures got closer one of them broke off & flew so high it's rider couldn't be seen even as the pair circled the village, The other figures however came in low landing in front of the men & women lined up with axes, swords, shields, & spears to defend their home. "Sorry it took us so long but we hit a few snags." Astrid stated as she jumped off Jaden's back. She opened her mouth to say more but was cut off by the chief of her tribe. "Astrid!" Shouted Stoick as he ran up next to her. "Astrid where's Hiccup?" He asked, worry all but hidden in his voice. "I was told to give you this & tell everyone not to freak out. He said he is still the same Hiccup he just looks a lot different." Astrid stated as she turned her eyes to the dragon circling the village. As if by some unspoken command the dragon landed a good distance from the crowd kicking up a bit of dust as it touched down.

Stoick watched with wide eyes as his son jumped from the dragons back. "Hello everyone." Hiccup said with growing fear. No one in the village moved as Stoick slowly approached his son. "Hiccup what happened to you?" Stoick asked as he eyed the horns, wings, & tail. "Everything you want to know is written in that journal dad, from what happened right after we left to what we went through when we arrived, even how this happened. But that's not important right now what is important is that you let the boat that's out there into the docks. They are friends of ours & mean us no harm, although they do look a bit strange until you get used to them. Oh there is a dragon with them but it doesn't look like the ones we have here so no one try to hurt it." Stoick turned to the gathered warriors. "Return to your duties & keep your weapons close just in case." He ordered as the crowd split up.

walking around to his sons back Stoic laid a heavy hand on the top of one of the wings. "Uhm dad not to upset you or anything but I have a hard enough time keeping them where they are now so could you please not push on them."Hiccup said with a sheepish look. "Sorry son, so i'm guessing you haven't had them for very long since you rode in on Kiara." Nodding his head Hiccup looked his father in the eyes. "To be honest I've only had them for about a week." Hiccup said with a slight smile. "I see, well go get your friends & tell them as long as they don't cause trouble they're welcome here. Oh a question before you leave. Is there anything I need to know about your new friends?" Stoick asked smiling. "They only eat vegetables & other plant life for some reason & they pride themselves on manners & cleanliness, so try to keep everyone in line. Other then that I documented it in there." Hiccup said pointing at the journal. "Alright off with you then." Stoick ordered kindly.

It had taken some time but Hiccup finally came back to get them. The Talita docked at Berk just after the sun had set. The villagers had all gathered to welcome their guests but what they saw first kept their attention. Standing at the front of the ship was a massive sapphire colored dragon that easily towered over a monstrous nightmare but was no where near close to the behemoth they saw at the dragons island. As the dragon lowered it's head to one of the children that had pushed their way to the fron the villagers heard a voice but couldn't figure out where it came from. "Hello. My name is Saphira." She said broadcasting her thoughts to all the villagers who were still looking around. "The big blue dragon on the boat is the one speaking to you." Spoke a young man standing next to Saphira. 'You weren't kidding, none of them has a clue Hiccup.' Eragon spoke privately to Hiccup. 'Yeah it's just us for now. but if you want to fill them in go right ahead, i'm going to get some sleep.' Hiccup said as he walked away yawning.

"Alright everyone one big welcome, then off with you." Stoick shouted shattering Eragon's chance. With that everyone shouted. "Welcome to Burke!" then headed to their homes except for the chief who walked onto the dock. Towering over Eragon he looked him in the eyes. "My house isn't big enough for all of you to have a room & a bed, but you can lay bed rolls out in the main area if you want to stay with me & my son." He offered. Eragon looked at the elves on deck. "You go argetlam, we will stay on the ship & prepare as much as we can to leave the ship in the morning." Eragon nodded then turned his attention to Saphira. "Stay with the ship for now. I will come back for you first thing in the morning." He said aloud. Saphira lowered her head until she was eye to eye with Eragon. "Every time I leave you end up getting into trouble." Saphira said bringing back memories of Eragon's past encounters which made them both laugh. Nudging her riders chest she told him good night then laid down.

Eragon returned his attention to the chief. "Looks like i'll be the only one joining you tonight." Eragon said with a smile. Nodding, Stoick turned & lead the way to his house. As they approached the first set of stairs leading to the chiefs home Eragon stopped. "Is something wrong?" Stoick asked. "No I was just wondering, do I call you chief or by your name?" Eragon questioned. Stoick smirked. "You can call me Stoick. Just like everyone else here does." Stoick stated with his usual smile. "Now it's my turn." the leader of the village said making Eragon worry. "That name your friend called you, what does it mean?" Eragon smirked. "Argetlam means shining palm." Eragon said showing Stoick the mark on his hand. "I don't understand." Stoick said looking confused. "It's a bright color but it doesn't shine." Stoick watched as Eragon's smirk turned into a wide smile. "Promise you won't try to hurt me & I'll show you why your statement is funny to me." Eragon said suddenly turning serious. "You have my word no one will attempt to harm you." Stoick spoke, sticking out his hand the two shook hands. Eragon muttered a few words that Stoick had never heard & was surprised when a ghostly red light appeared floating over his head. Holding up his marked hand it shone brightly as if it were a lantern.

Stoick looked between the red light & Eragon's palm. "So you're a magician?" Stoick asked with a wary look. "In a way yes. I only use it if absolutely neccesary though so please don't worry." "Can your friends use magic as well?" "Yes but like me they only use it if they have to." Eragon explained to him. "I want your word that none of you have or will do anything to anyone living here unless you have no other choice." Stoick stated in a no nonsense voice. "I can make that promise for myself but for the others you'll have to give me a moment to get their permission." Eragon said keeping a level tone of voice. "Fine do what you have to do." Stoick said waiting patiently. Sending a mental probe to the elves Eragon quickly got their permission to make the promise for them.

Speaking in the ancient language Eragon gave Stoick their word. "What was that?" Stoick asked confused. "In that language a promise is unbreakable." Eragon stated confidently. "How can that be?" Stoick questioned. "That is a difficult question to answer." Eragon stated defeatedly. "May I demonstrate?" Eragon asked. Stoick gave his permission then watched as Eragon made his promise then Raised his fist which began shaking violently. Lowering his fist Eragon asked. "Do you believe me now?" Stoick was dumb founded but quickly got over it. "If you can lock yourself into a promise is there a way you can get out of it?" He asked not wanting to keep the boy in a sort of prison. "Only if you release me from it until then I must keep my promise." Stoick was shocked to say the least. He had a little more control over Eragon then he did everyone else in the village, but he didn't like how it was gained. "I release you from your promise not to punch me. The other stays in effect" Stoick said with authority. "Thank you." Eragon said raisng his fist & tapping the chief on the arm.

As the sun rose the next morning Hiccup woke to the sound of swords clashing. 'What's going on out there?' He wondered. Jumping out of bed Hiccup attempted to put on fresh clothes only to remember his wings & tail as they were uncomfortably squished against his back & leg. Removing the clothing he cut two holes for his wings & a hole for his tail. 'Now let's try this again." He said to himself as he dressed. Running out the front & turning right he found Eragon & Blodhgarm sparring, both of them covered in sweat as if they had been at it for hours. Suddenly Eragon lunged at Blodhgarm with a slash at his right shoulder. Blodhgarm easily parried it & stabbed at Eragon's ribs, with a flick of his wrist Eragon parried the blow then lunged at his opponent placing the edge of his blade at Blodhgarm's neck. "I yield." Blodhgarm stated with a smile. "You have improved greatly since our first duel Shadeslayer. It seems you need someone else to practice with now." Eragon shook his head. "I disagree with you Blodhgarm. You had me before I got to you." Eragon pointed to his right side where a massive purple & black bruise had started to form. "I would have been long dead if I couldn't use magic."

Blodhgarm bowed respectfully to Eragon, as he raised his head he noticed Hiccup standing at the corner of his house with an astonished look on his face. "How did you two move so fast?" He asked, his eyes still wide. "It's a natural talent." Blodhgarm stated. "For me it was a gift from the dragon's of my land, given to me at the elves Agaetti Blodhren. It means blood oath celebration." Eragon said with a look of sorrow. Hiccup had a thoughtful look on his face when he looked at Blodhgarm & asked. "So then part of your name translated is blood & judging by your appearance i'm guessing the other part means wolf, so i'm assuming your name translated is Blood wolf correct?" Blodhgarm chuckled. "Correct, that is my name in your language but I prefer Blodhgarm." The blue wolf requested kindly.

Nodding his head Hiccup turned to Eragon. "Would you mind training me to use a sword later today?" Hiccup asked politely. "I don't mind training you but I need to find some things & confer with a friend of mine back home. The reason for this is you will need a blade that can withstand mine & fits your style of fighting. The only way to do that is to find a metal a friend named brightsteel. I will try to locate the material we will need then, if I am succesful you & I will forge a sword that only the elves blades can rival." Eragon stated with a confident smile. "Why would you need to help me forge a sword? I've been working in the forge for years I know how to forge a sword." Hiccup stated confused. "Maybe so but you won't be making just another sword you will be forging a riders blade, A blade fit for you & you alone." Eragon stated with the same confident smile.

Eragon had gone to the forest after his talk with Hiccup to look for the material for Hiccup's sword. He had been using his mind to search deep within the earth for anything that felt like the metal his sword was made of. As the hours flew by Eragon was getting frustrated, he had found nothing. As he was about to give up a memory from Hiccup's past came to him. It was of the sunken lake where Hiccup had befriended Kiara, then known as toothless. Examining his surroundings Eragon found he was not far from it only about a half-hours walk. Making his way through the brush Eragon found himself at the edge of the rock wall. Below him the cove he was looking for. Searching the area he came across a large mass at the bottom of the lake. 'I'll need Saphira's help getting that out.' He thought to himself as he sprinted back to the village.

As he approached the edge of the tree line Eragon dropped to his knees & slid under a massive sapphire tail. 'Did you happen to forget something?' Saphira questioned angrily. 'I'm sorry Saphira but Hiccup came to me while I was training with Blodhgarm. He asked me to train him in sword play.' Eragon explained. 'Yes I see that, I also see that you are still hiding something from me.' Saphira said sounding hurt. 'What I have hidden from you is personal, should a time come when I feel like sharing it you will be the first to know, I swear it.' Eragon promised her stepping closer to her & wrapping his arms around her muzzle as best he could.

Eragon caught what looked to him like a draconic version of a grin just before Saphira lifted her head & set him on her bare back. Casting a spell to guard his legs from her scales Eragon & Saphira set out for the cove. 'So this stone you found is the same as the one the Menoa tree gave you, just much larger?' Saphira questioned. 'Yes it is & there was more in other spots, much smaller pieces though.' Eragon answered. 'Do you think it's enough to make weapons for the other teens that were with Hiccup?' Saphira wondered with a hint of amusement. 'It might be, if it isn't I will bring them here & make them dig up the smaller pieces until we have enough. Saphira when we get back to the village I need you to tell the teens to bring their weapons to me so I can examine them. I need to contact Rhunon elda & ask her if she can teach me the words for the spells she sings into the metal of the riders swords.' Eragon stated as he looked over her shoulder. 'There it is Saphira straight down in the middle.' Eragon informed her.

After hauling the masive rock out of the lake Saphira glared at Eragon. 'That is not big Eragon, that is monstrous.' She said panting heavily. Examinig it Eragon sighed. "I can't lift this with magic & you can't fly this back to the village so how do we get it back?" Eragon began talking to himself. 'You could use magic to break it into smaller pieces.' Saphira stated as she drank from the lake. 'Like I collapsed the tunnels of Farthen dur.' Eragon said with a thoughtful look. 'Let's give it a try.' Eragon said confidently. As he pressed on the internal fractures He heard a sharp crack as the rock split in half revealing the cracked shiny metal inside. Turning to Saphira, Eragon smiled. "Think you can handle that or would you like me to make it smaller?" He asked still smiling. 'No Eragon I can handle that.' Saphira stated a hint of humor in her voice.

After bringing the metal back to the village, getting instructions & the words for the spells sung into the metal, & examining the weapons the teens used he began the process of forging the weapons. It took him well over a week to finish all the weapons for the teens, but the looks on their faces when they laid eyes on their new weapons was well worth the time & effort. The twins now carried short swords, Astrid a battle axe, Snotlout held a hand & a half sword, fishlegs carried a long sword. Hiccup however did not yet have a weapon Eragon had spoke to him about only carrying a dagger & the two had decided to work on his after getting the others taken care of. "A word of warning my friends. Those weapons are & always will be razor sharp, be extremely careful with them." Eragon warned before walking away with Hiccup beside him.

Upon entering the forge Hiccup noticed several swords laid out on a bench. most of which Hiccup could barely lift before he befriended Kiara. "Pick one up tell me how it feels in your hand." Eragon stated. "What do you mean, how it feels in my hand?" Hiccup questioned. "The weapon you choose should feel like an extension of your arm, not like a club that anyone could use." Eragon answered. Looking over the weapons Hiccup picked up a short sword weighing it in his hand. Some of the weapons he had made himself this particular one being of his make felt perfect for him. Looking to Eragon he handed Eragon the pommel of the sword. "This one fits your description." Hiccup stated with a confident gleam in his eye. "Excellent I'll get started, it should be done by the end of the day." Eragon stated as he turned to ready the forge. 'Perhaps if I have enough material & can come up with the proper spell to weave into the metal I could make some shields for us all.' Eragon thought to Saphira. 'It would be an interesting sight.' Saphira replied looking through a window.

Hiccup tapped Eragon on the shoulder before leaving Gobbers forge. Once he had his attention Hiccup spoke. "I have to go meet with my dad & the rest of the village at the great hall." He stated bluntly. Eragon looked concerned. "Is it something we did wrong?" He questioned worriedly. Hiccup shook his head. "No Nothing like that, the other villagers think i've been cursed by the dragons or that i'm some kind of bad omen, granted in a way I am, I mean we are after all we did see those shade things in a vision & that strange voice said that they would come eventually." Hiccup started to ramble before Eragon stopped him with a hand over his mouth. "Hiccup I promise you we will stop them, but for right now you need to go defend yourself against the villagers & worry only about that, do you understand?" Eragon asked with a slight smirk. Hiccup nodded once to answer the question then left for the great hall.

'Are you sure he should go by himself?' Saphira asked sounding worried. 'He's not by himself Saphira.' Eragon stated with confidence. 'He has five other people there ready to stand up for him if he needs it & if you count dragons, he has an army ready to back him up.' Eragon stated as memories of his allies, friends, & family came to mind. Saphira flashed a draconic smile at her rider. 'Does he remind you of someone?' Saphira asked thouroughly amused. Eragon mentally laughed before replying. 'Unfortunately he reminds me of my self in some ways, in others he reminds me of someone else but I can't place who it is.' Eragon stated as he worked the billows.

As Hiccup approached the great hall he heard people whispering about his new appearance & how it only meant bad things for the village. Others that he heard liked the new him, they thought he looked more fearsome than before & if the dragons didn't keep threats away from Burke Hiccup definitely would. Standing outside the doors were his friends waiting for their leader before entering the great hall. As he closed the distance between them Astrid stepped forward. "Don't worry Hiccup We're here for you & only you." She stated with the same confident look she always had. "Thanks everyone, I wasn't sure if I still had you all on my side." Hiccup smiled at them before climbing the stairs to open the doors. As the wood doors creaked open the room fell silent. Hiccup stood at the front of his group of friends with a determined look on his face his friends followed him to the back of the room to stand with & support him.

Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, & Fishlegs stood confidently around Hiccup before their parents ordered them to come with them. Their response was unanimous. "NO!" They all stated at once. "You all think something is wrong with Hiccup, what you don't know is that he's the same person he was before we left he just looks different. But none of you will even give him the chance to talk to you to find out." Astrid stated trying not to yell at them. Fishlegs stepped up next to Astrid. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves, I can understand the children being afraid of Hiccup but our own parents & the other adults, I can't believe I thought you all were strong. Stoic is the only one I can call strong anymore he at least gave Hiccup a chance before making a decision." He said looking around the room with a look of disgust. No one spoke after Fishlegs stopped talking the adults couldn't believe what they had just seen. Two of the five kids stood up to them. Stoic stepped forward. "Is there anything else to discuss today or is that all?" He asked slowly looking around the room. getting no response he turned to the teens. "Anything you all would like to discuss?" He asked with a smile hidden under his mustache.

Astrid looked into Stoic's eyes with fear. "Yes there is but I don't think there is anything you all can do to stop it. While we were on our mission we had another vision. Something is coming & we don't know how to describe it except to say that it is an extremely powerful enemy that some new friends gave us the power to fight. Eragon says he's seen them before that he's fought them & won he calls them shades. We don't know when but we know they're coming, most likely for us." Astrid stated fear creeping into her voice. Stoic looked the teens over before speaking, all of them looked worriedly around the room at their friends & family. "What do you suggest we do then?" He asked in a concerned tone. Hiccup stepped forward. "We suggest that you let us handle them. If any of you see someone new in town with red hair & very pale skin come find us & stay out of his or her way. Do not confront them in any way." Hiccup stated with a slight growl. Clearing his throat he spoke more calmly yet sounded embarressed. "Sorry i'm still getting used to this." He apologised rubbing the back of his head.

After the meeting was dismissed & everyone had left Hiccup walked outside. Standing at the top of the stairs Hiccup welcomed the warm evening sun as he spread his wings. He had grown more fond of being out in the sun after he had changed, he chalked it up to his new features. Over the past week & a half he had all but mastered using his wings & tail. His tail he had mastered but he still couldn't fly, Kiara was patiently working with him & teaching him how dragons greeted, threatened, or just spoke to one another when he needed a rest. Hiccup had been approached by several dragons who simply wanted to see for themselves that the one who saved them from their 'queen' was really one of them. At first he recieved threatening growls from them until Kiara smacked the lead male with her tail. He was bigger than most but to Kiara he was just a monstrous nightmare with a wanna be bad attitude that needed to be put in his place. She made sure he knew who was in charge with a well placed powerful fireball to his chest that marked his scales for a week.

After enjoying the sun Hiccup made his way to the arena where most of the dragons slept. He had planned on introducing himself since Kiara had informed him he would be welcome to stay with them anytime. Entering the arena he found Kiara curled up to the left of the entrance. Looking up at him Kiara grabbed him in her claws. "You are late my rider." Kiara stated with a smile. "Sorry I had a village meeting to attend." He said wrapping his arms around her neck. "It matters not, you are here now & the others wish to know who the new dragon around town is." Kiara sounded as if what she was about to witness was going to be funny. "Am I missing something?" Hiccup asked with a curious look on his face. "No, the others simply did not believe me so I can't wait to see their reaction when they see that I was telling the truth. Now go & introduce yourself. I will watch & make sure no one tries to harm you." Kiara's smile grew as she finished speaking.

Walking to the center of the gathered dragons Hiccup kneeled down & placed his hands on the ground willing himself to change. Muscles & bone grew & shifted into position but no pain came this time. Scales grew from his skin as it too turned black. As the changes finished Kiara watched the other dragons for any signs of danger to Hiccup, none showed but one dragon cautiously approached. Hiccup remembered the terrible terror he had led back into it's cage with the reflection of light off the shield. Lowering his head Hiccup let the small dragon nudge him as if testing his knowledge. Hiccup nudged him back but not too hard with the greeting done the terror made a slight bowing motion which confused Hiccup. Turning to Kiara he gave her a questioning look. "You better get use to it they know that I didn't kill the monster by myself & they think of you as their hero. Now that you're one of us they plan on treating you like a king, they've always treated me like a queen although some of them have thought more than a queen of me & have tried to...what is it you humans say? court me?" Kiara grinned.

Hiccup wasn't sure what to say but as he looked around he saw a small monstrous nightmare hiding behind several gronckles. Making his way carefully through the crowd he stopped in front of the gronckles & as politely as he could asked them to move so he could speak to the young creature. Doing as he asked they stepped aside revealing an unusually small monstrous nightmare. Turning back to Kiara, Hiccup asked. "Where are her parents & why is she so small?" Kiara turned her eyes to the floor. "Her parents were killed by that bitch that we killed three years ago." Kiara stated anger obvious in her voice. "Since then I've tried to take care of her but she won't take anything from anyone. She's hunted for herself but she hasn't had any luck this week. if there's anything wrong with her aside from hunger I can't tell, It might be nothing. If I remember correctly her mother or father was a terrible terror." Kiara said with a thoughtful look. Hiccup looked at her confused before asking with a slight red to his cheeks. "Dragons can crossbreed?" Kiara nodded. "It's not very common, but yes its possible." Kiara answered.

Hiccup turned back to the young dragoness then sat showing he meant no harm. "I'll make you a deal I'll hunt for you this time & if you ever need anything else you just tell Kiara & she'll let me know. I don't want you getting sick or worse alright?" Hiccup stated with a no questions asked yet still kind tone. The young dragoness nodded then standing on her back feet she licked Hiccup's cheek. Leaving the arena Hiccup ran to the woods to catch something for the young dragoness. When he returned he carried several rabbits for her. Setting them in front of her Hiccup stated. "If you can't finish them feel free to give them to someone else." Then turned & walked back to Kiara. "Am I done with the introductions?" He asked her. "Yes, we only need your scent once & from then on unless you really mess up you're part of our clan." Kiara stated with a smile. "Now that we know your scent we will always be able to find you." Kiara said as she gave him a playful shove. "That means you'll never be able to run away without one or more of us on your tail." Kiara stated with a smile

Kiara took a playful stance before pouncing on Hiccup. However Hiccup saw this coming & rolled trapping Kiara underneath him in a way that she couldn't escape. He had been working on this since Kiara first started training him but never once thought it would work, he was right. Kiara managed to get her feet free & kick him off before tackling him & clamping her teeth lightly around his neck. Hiccup laid still showing that he gave up & waited for her to let him go, once she did Hiccup reverted to his new old self but was still lying on his back, his wings stretched out beside him, His clothes somehow still intact. "I still haven't figured out how that part works." Hiccup said with a questioning look at his clothes. Kiara smiled as he left the arena, he was getting better, he almost had her that time but he still needed work on his technique.

Astrid sat outside her house thinking about the day. She wondered how long their newest war would take to settle & how many more people might be lost to these shades. She worried that everything they had been through before was a precursor to a much worse evil. Her biggest fear of all was the thought that she might lose Hiccup to what was coming. The massive dragon three years ago had almost taken both Hiccup & Kiara from her. She couldn't imagine what she would do if one or both of them was lost in battle. As she ran through several possibilities Hiccup walked by, since his change he had been able to tell what kind of mood people were in & Astrid stood out like a sore thumb. "Alright Astrid, what's bothering you?" Hiccup asked sitting beside her. "What makes you think something is wrong?" Astrid questioned. Hiccup chuckled. "Ever since I got these, I've been able to tell what kind of mood someone's in." Hiccup stated reminding her of his wings, tail, & horns.

Astrid smirked before sighing heavily. "Alright, I was worried about what's coming. We almost lost you & Kiara to that dragon three years ago. I don't want anything to happen to anyone we care about but I can't help think of what might happen when those things show up." Astrid stated focusing on her clenched hands. Hiccup placed a hand over hers giving a gentle squeeze. "I promise you Astrid, I will do everything I can to keep Kiara & myself safe, but i'm not going to sit by idly & let you all fight. We stand together or we all die, along with everyone in the village & I'm not going to let that happen." Hiccup stated confidently. Astrid smiled then wrapped Hiccup in a hug. "Thank you Hiccup." She said with a smile.

Time slipped quickly by as days turned to weeks & weeks turned to months. During which time Hiccup & friends grew stronger & more adept with their weapons, with little training in magic except for healing spells & spells to detect poisons which only made Hiccup wonder why Eragon had mostly neglected that part of their training. He seemed to think it was a good idea before but for some reason that had changed. Hiccup decided to ask Eragon about it after weapon training ended. Although Hiccup tried to focus on training his thoughts were on everything he & his friends had been through after setting off on their 'scouting' mission. Aside from the small changes his friends went through Hiccup had taken another path. Not only was he part of the village, but now he belonged to a clan of dragons as well. Little did Hicup know he wasn't the only one that would be distracted during training. Eragon had been plagued with memories of his past encounters with shades & he was not liking their chances. 


	4. Companions new & old

Authors note: Hello to all my readers. First of all I want to say sorry; sorry that it takes me so long to write these chapters, but I have a lot on my plate. Aside from this story I have a few others on another site that I am working on. Second I want to say thank you for reading & for the reviews I've gotten so far. This is a short chapter & will be the last one for a while. I need to sort out all the stories I have going so that I can hopefully work on them more effectively instead of the sluggish pace I'm at now. Anyway, please leave a comment after you finish reading & let me know how I'm doing, Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or How to train your dragon. Eragon copyright Christopher Paolini. How to train your dragon copyright Dream works. (If anyone knows who wrote the books please tell me so I can put his or her name in here as well)  
_

The forgotten riders of Burke ch. 4.  
companions new & old.

Training that day had been hell for all involved. None of the teens left without a new collection of bruises to show they were distracted, Eragon & Hiccup were the worst. After training began Eragon had sprung a new training method on them, instead of wooden staves they would be practicing with their own weapons & he was going to teach them one new spell that would allow them to train with their weapons somewhat safely. After they had beaten each other in combat, Gobber came running into the arena. "Hiccup there is a strange woman asking for you around town. The way she dresses none of us think she really knows you, she's at the grand hall asking around for you, calls herself Dusk or something like that, she's in trouble." Gobber stated in ragged breaths.

Spreading his wings & taking to the air Hiccup & company ran, or in Hiccups case flew to the grand hall. Throwing open the large double doors as if they were nothing Hiccup found a large group of vikings surrounding a woman that looked to be in her early twenties around six feet tall. She had dark skin & long red hair. Her clothes were possibly the strangest thing he had seen. She wore long purple coverings on her arms, a black & blue double hourglass top that only covered her chest & a skirt of the same coloration with two long slits in the sides. Around her neck & hips were several scratch like tattoos, under her eyes were two upside down triangle markings & across her nose was a scar from some unknown fight. Her crimson eyes though were what triggered realisation in Hiccup's mind. "Back off all of you!" Hiccup shouted, jumping over the gathered vikings & landing in front of the girl Hiccup flared his wings & growled his warning, his finger nails turning to claws, his eyes darting between the drunk vikings.

"What's going on in here!" Shouted a voice from the door way of the grand hall. "Dad, a little help would be great right about now!" Hiccup shouted. "They're drunk & there after a very good friend of mine." Shoving through them Stoic found his son in a very defensive stance. "Alright you lot, off with you." Stoic stated in a no nonsense tone. None of them fought Stoic, even drunk they knew a losing battle. "Alright now Hiccup, who is this & why are you so defensive of her?" Stoic asked curiously. "I'm not defensive of her, look closer & tell me what you see." Hiccup stated stepping aside. Stoic's eyes widened. "She's just like you." He said disbelieving what he was seeing. "Exactly, except where as I was human before becoming what I am now, she used to be a dragon. Which brings me to my question. What are you doing her Dusk?" Hiccup asked. "I came because I thought you all could use some help & whether you know it or not you all reminded me what it meant to be a dragon." Dusk stated standing taller than before. "Hagar had to die sometime but the way he was taken from me was horrible. Which is why I'm glad I got to say goodbye to them all before they left this world for good. Anyway my life had no purpose after you all left & Hagar told me they could stay no longer but that they could help me to fit in with you all & how to find you so I accepted & here I am." Dusk stated with a hopeful look.

Hiccup looked to his father. "Can she stay dad?" He asked. "If she can make herself useful I don't see why not." Stoic stated. "Oh that won't be a problem." Dusk said with a smile. "What makes you say that?" Hiccup questioned. "I still have my full dragon form, do you remember how big I was?" she asked. "I remember, you were almost as big as Saphira." Hiccup said with a shake of his head. "Exactly, so if you cast the biggest net you have into the ocean I can haul it in or I can work around the town in this form." Dusk said with a smile that showed off her fangs. This grabbed Stoic's attention turning to his son he picked him up by the shoulders. "Open your mouth." He said with a strange look. Doing as he was told Hiccup opened his mouth revealing his own smaller fangs. "That's what I thought." Stoic said strangely. "What's wrong dad?" Hiccup asked worriedly. "Nothing Hiccup, I'm fine." Stoic said sounding depressed as he put Hiccup back on the ground & started to walk away. "Don't walk away, answer me!" Hiccup demanded. "Or have you forgotten that we agreed not to keep anymore secrets from each other?" Hiccup said lowering his voice.

Stoic turned to Hiccup with a small smile. "I haven't forgotten, It's just that since you all came back from your expedition we, that is us parents, have noticed several things about you all have changed. Yours being the biggest & most obvious change the others in smaller but still noticeable ways. You all fight with the speed & technique we've only seen from Eragon & your weapons have never once been to the forge for repairs or sharpening." Stoic said with obvious curiosity about their new weapons. "So that's what it is, you are worried about all the changes I'm going through. Dad no matter what happens to me I'm still your son, nothing can change that. Not my wings, not my tail or even my horns. Dad not even the fact that Kiara & the others see me as part of their clan can change that fact." Hiccup stated hugging his father who hugged him back being carefull not to hurt his wings. "Since when have Kiara & the other dragons seen you as part of their clan?" Stoick asked with a laugh. "Only after I made a formal introduction in the arena." Hiccup stated with a grin. Stoic had a thoughtful look before he looked down curiously at Hiccup. "So that was you not Kiara I saw running from the arena so long ago, why did you bring back rabbits?" Stoick questioned before turning to the sound of claws on stone.

What he saw surprised him."Is that a monstrous nightmare?" He asked dumbfounded. "Yes she is. I don't know her name yet but apparently her mom or dad was a terrible terror." Hiccup stated slowly walking up to her. At first she growled making Hiccup stop in his tracks while she cautiously sniffed him. After making sure she had the right person the little dragon made a bowing motion with its neck. "Since when do the dragons bow to anyone?" Stoic asked curiously. "Apparently they always have just to Kiara & after I made myself known to them me." Hiccup stated wondering why she had left the arena. Nudging Hiccups chest to retake his attention she motioned to the village. Looking out the door Hiccup noticed people laying in the streets. Reaching out with his mind Hiccup called his friends to the scene. "I'll be right back dad don't go anywhere." He said before bolting out the door & into the air.

Blodhgarm had been walking through town when the same group that had attempted to harm Dusk decided he was the next best thing. Blodhgarm could smell the alchahol on them, he also knew they were no threat to him at all. Taking to dodging their punches & kicks he slowly wore them down before pushing them over. As the last one fell several other vikings including Astrid & friends had gathered. An elderly female viking slowly approached him. Bowing to the elder of the village Blodhgarm was about to explain what had happened here but she shook her head with a smile before he could speak. "You saw everything then?" He asked curiously. Her only answer was a quick nod of her head. Whispering a few words that she had never heard. The elder watched as strange runes carved themselves into her staff. "My gift to you. As long as you carry that staff you will never be injured should you fall." Blodhgarm informed her with a soft smile before turning his attention to Hiccup. "Hiccup you look like something is bothering you." Blodhgarm stated. "Yeah, what happened here?" He questioned curiously as he rolled one of the vikings over. "Never mind, self defense." Hiccup said shaking his head.

After taking the unconscious vikings to their respective homes Hiccup & the others met back up with Blodhgarm. Astrid stepped forward looking into his eyes. "Blodhgarm I have a question, Do you know why Eragon hasn't taught us any other magic than the healing spells, the spells to detect poisons & the spell to block the edges of our swords, & for that matter where Eragon disappeared to? None of us can find him." Blodhgarm thought before answering. "I can not answer for him but the only thing I can think of is that because Shades are skilled in both combat & magic. He may be focusing on combat so that they are less tempted to use magic unless they are losing. You should still know magic for just such an occurence which makes me wonder why he has not taught you more." Blodhgarm stated a worried look on his face.

"Would you be willing to teach us?" Hiccup asked stepping up next to Astrid. "I would be honored but it is not my place. You are all Riders as such you should learn from the only other rider left in this world. Not an old wolf like me." Blodhgarm stated with a laugh. "Wait you mean there are others like Eragon out there?" Astrid asked with a stunned look. 'Yes our Queen back home is also a rider.' Blodhgarm spoke in their minds. 'Forgive me for this intrusion but I wish to show you what she looked like.' Blodhgarm stated bringing a picture of Arya & Firnen to the front of his mind. Withdrawing from their minds he noticed a look of deep thought on Hiccup's face. "What is troubling you Hiccup?" He asked curiously. "Hmm, Oh uh, nothing important just thinking." Hiccup immediatly threw up barriers around his mind before saying goodbye to the others. Attempting to gain access to Hiccups mind was like trying to get through Saphira's mental barriers to Blodhgarm. A task only Galbatorix had accomplished before his death.

Eragon sat in the cove with Saphira enjoying the day when Saphira blind sided him with a nudge to the side of his head. 'Yes Saphira?' He asked without saying a word. 'Why have you not contacted Arya? She could be a great help in this fight.' Saphira questioned with a curious yet sympathetic look in her eye. 'Saphira, Arya has her own people to worry about & besides what if something happens while she is gone? She would never forgive us.' Eragon said standing up. 'You don't know that. Now contact her before I call Hiccup & have him do it for you. Actually it would be humurous to see her reaction to a creature such as Hiccup.' Saphira said with a mischievous look. Eragon smirked. 'That would be interesting to see.' Eragon said with a laugh. 'Saphira I have a mission for you.' He explained what she was to do then sent her off.

Hiccup sat on the docks staring happily out at the reflection of the setting sun when something caught his eye. Ripples in the water moved quickly towards him then stopped beneath him. Standing up Hiccup took a defensive stance but was pushed into the water by someone before he knew they were there. As Hiccup surfaced he heard female laughter. "You look like a drowned rat." Astrid laughed hystericly. "Yeah laugh it up I was enjoying the view before you pushed me in." Hiccup stated looking up with a wicked grin. Letting himself sink a bit in the water Hiccup used his wings to propel himself out of the water enough to pull Astrid into the water with him. Before either had the chance to get their bearings, Saphira dove out of the sky snatching Hiccup out of the water then headed into the forest leaving a confused Astrid floating in the water.

"Saphira what are you doing?" Hiccup questioned hanging from her claws. 'What I was told to do.' She replied sarcasticly. "Which is what exactly? Kidnap me for ransom or abduct me for some secret training? Is that it I have to figure out how to get away from you?" He asked turning serious. 'No & if you try it I promse you will get hurt. I never lose my captives.' Saphira stated pointedly. "Ok then tell me, what's going on?" Hiccup asked yet again. 'All I can tell you is that Eragon will explain when we arrive.' Saphira stated irritatedly. The rest of the ride, which wasn't very long, was spent in silence. Upon setting Hiccup on the ground Eragon felt Saphira withdraw from his mind which confused him until Hiccup punched him across the jaw. "Scaring the hell out of me is no way to get my attention!" Hiccup said vehemently. Blinking rapidly & working his jaw Eragon looked back at Hiccup. "I see you also received the dragons temper." Eragon mumbled the healing spell before he continued. "I called you here because I thought you might like to meet an old friend of mine but first, Did I teach you all the elves greeting?" He asked with a strange grin.

Hiccup thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I don't think you did." He began before being interrupted. "Then I shall fix that now. You must know how to greet this elf properly other wise it will look bad on both of us." Eragon explained which only made Hiccup curious. "Is he or she a king or queen or something?" Hiccup asked with a worried look. "As a matter of fact she is a queen." Eragon stated. Waving his hand at the trees a female elf jogged up beside him. "Something I can do for you Shadeslayer?" She asked with a slight bow. "As a matter of fact there is. I need you to play the role of." Eragon paused in thought. "The other Shadeslayer." He stated as if it were a nickname. A sly smile crossed her face before she spoke. "I understand." She stated waiting patiently while Eragon instructed Hiccup in the correct wording & pronunciation of the elves customary greeting. When he was satisfied that Hiccup had it right Eragon made him practice the greeting with the actor.

Watching from the side lines Saphira could tell Hiccup was nervous because of the way he kept shuffling his wings. 'Eragon you know he is nervous right?' She asked lowering her head to look her rider in the eyes. 'Yes Saphira I know he is nervous, he keeps shufling his wings almost the same way you did when we met Glaedr.' He stated Remembering their old teacher. 'Eragon, what will you do if Arya requests his presence in Elesmera?' Saphira asked with a worried tone. 'Saphira my fortune said that I would never set foot in Alagaesia again, however Angela also said that fortunes change.' Eragon said before being interrupted by Saphira. 'Angela also said she liked to be where things are heppening, where was she when Hiccup was transformed Eragon?!' Saphira shouted, Eragon stumbled backwards surprised. 'Saphira are you alright?' He asked her with a cautious tone. 'No Eragon I am not, too many times we have been put in danger & the reward for you was never being able to set foot in your homeland ever again & mine was too finally have a mate only to have him ripped away because his rider could not leave her people.' Saphira said stomping one massive paw.

Eragon stepped closer to her & set his hand on one of her massive shoulders. 'Saphira I know how much that hurts, but if Arya wants to see him I am not going to let Angela's fortune stop me from returning to keep Hiccup safe from my home lands politics. Besides if I stay on your back I'm not setting foot in Alagaesia.' Eragon said with a smile. Shaking her head & with a laugh she pressed her nose to Eragon's chest. 'I am sorry for yelling little one. I let my temper get the best of me.' Saphira apologised. 'No apology needed Saphira.' Eragon replied wrapping his arms around her muzzle. Turning their attention back to Hiccup & the actor, Eragon noticed that Hiccup was no longer shuffling his wings. "I see you're not nervous anymore." Eragon said walking up to the pair. "Was it that obvious?" Hiccup asked. 'Only to those who know what to look for. To others it would simply look like your wings were bothering you.' Saphira stated stretching her wings. "I'm guessing you all." He said pointing to the elf. "Eragon & Saphira know what to look for?" Everyone nodded. "Oh wonderful, I guess I won't be able to keep secrets as easy as I thought." Hiccup said looking defeated. "Don't worry about it. If we think you need to talk we'll contact you mentally, unless you block us in which case I'll treat you like I did Saphira when she ignored me." Eragon said with a laugh.

Patting Hiccup on the shoulder Eragon led him to the waters edge. "The spell you are about to hear is not to be used until I teach it to the others do you understand." Eragon stated seriously. "I doubt I could remember it just hearing it once but yes I understand." Hiccup stated. Casting the spell Eragon waited for the messenger to alert his queen of the contact. Once Arya arrived Eragon began the greeting. "Atra esterni ono thelduin." Eragon said with a bow. "Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr." Arya replied with a slight nod. "Un du evarinya ono varda." Eragon finished. "It is good to see you again Arya, are you well?" He asked smiling. "I am well Eragon, what of yourself?" Arya questioned. "I am very well, I have found an island full of dragon riders, just not in the way we know dragon riders." Eragon said with a laugh. "What do you mean Eragon?" Arya said with a curious look. "Well they have befriended several types of dragons that we have never seen before & ride them, but the dragons are only tied to the humans because of the actions of a friend I would like you to meet, Hiccup come over here please." Eragon said his wicked grin returning.

Stepping up beside Eragon Hiccup made the same bow. "Atra esterni ono thelduin." Hicup said, nervously shuffling his wings. Arya was stunned for a moment before she continued the greeting. "Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr." Arya replied with a curious look in her eye. "Un du evarinya ono varda." Hiccup finished looking at the ground afraid to make eye contact. "Forgive me, uhm, Hiccup if this comes across as rude but Eragon is this a joke?" Arya asked. "I trust you Eragon, but in this matter I must ask you to answer in the ancient language." Arya stated hoping she hadn't offended Eragon or Hiccup. "No one on this end has done anything to trick you. He is as you see him." Eragon answered in the ancient language. "I see, Eragon I must ask you to return & bring Hiccup with you. If there are others like him or if there are Riders like you wherever you are bring them I wish to meet them all in person." Arya said with an excited smile. "I will spread the word to be on the look out for you & your new friends Eragon. Hiccup do you speak the ancient language?" Arya asked her usual calm self returning. "I speak a little of it. Eragon has been teaching us slowly to make sure we learn it correctly." Hiccup answered. "Regardless, I give you this promise in the ancient language on behalf of my people & myself." Arya said with authority. "None of you will be harmed by my people, unless there is no other choice." She stated in the ancient language.

Hiccup bowed once more. "I don't know the right words in the ancient language just yet, but as the acting authority figure for my village, I promise my friends & I won't cause any problems when we arrive. One last thing before I leave to gather supplies & my friends. Is it ok if we bring our dragons?" Hiccup asked. "Of course, all dragons are welcome here for the time being." Arya replied her smile growing a bit. Bowing once more Hiccup left the scene to rally his friends & get them ready for another journey. After telling his friends to bring their parents & meet in the grand hall, Hiccup flew to his house to see if his dad was home yet. walking through the door Hiccup shouted for his dad, but recieved no answer. Sighing he smacked himself in the forehead. "Why do I keep forgetting I can find him with my mind now?" Hiccup asked himself.

Opening his mind to the village around him Hiccup found the person he was looking for standing on the docks shouting orders to some returning fishermen. Closing the door & latching it, Hiccup spread his wings & headed for the docks. Landing almost silently on the wooden planks Hiccup ran up to Stoic. "Dad I need to speak with you in the great hall Astrid & the others along with their parents are already there." Hiccup said with a serious look in his eyes. "Alright son I'll meet you there after I finish here." Stoic stated turning to the fishermen. Rolling his eyes Hiccup lifted several things & carried them off the boat. "There, job done, lets go." Hiccup said grabbing his dad's arm & pulling him up the path to the grand hall. Once they arrived Hiccup led them, to an out of the way area. "What is it Hiccup why did we have to bring our parents?" Fishlegs asked concerned. "I wanted them here to get their permission to take you all with me to meet a very important elf from Eragon's home land. She wants to meet us & our dragons, the only thing is we have to be very cautious. We don't know a lot about them still & we don't need more trouble than we already have." Hiccup informed them.

"When would you all leave?" Asked Astrid's mother. "We would be leaving a few weeks from now. I'm not making the same rushed journey like we did the first time. We leave more prepared than we should be & hopefully return the same way. Besides that Eragon & Saphira know the way there & from there we know the way back." While they sat talking, a small ship pulled into the harber. Who walked off the ship would mark the begining of the end for the residents of Burke. Long crimson hair flowed like blood from the mans head. His skin was almost transparent & on his hip a rapier. Walking up to Gobber's blacksmith he cleared his throat. "Where might I find the riders?" He asked with a snake like hiss at the end. Looking up from his work Gobber paled. "I have no idea where they are at this moment, to be honest they could be anywhere." He answered truthfully. "Very well thank you for your time." He snarled walking away. Eragon sat listening to the parents & children talk when Saphira shattered his mental peace. "Eragon there is a shade in the village!" She shouted instantly grabbing his attention.

Bolting out of the great hall Eragon came face to face with the demon like being. Silence reigned for a short period before the shade laughed. "I have heard much about you young rider. You killed Durza only by chance & were nearly killed by another, your chances against me are laughable." He stated still laughing. "Well then its a good thing he's got help." Stoic's voice boomed as he threw the doors open. "You have one chance to leave my island before I make you leave." Stoic threatened glaring at the, compared to him, small man that was threatening his sons friend. "You posses no skill in magic, I could kill you with a simple thought." The shade sneered. "Aye, but I have a deal for you." Stoic offered. Intrigued the shade smirked. "I'm listening." He replied. "You & me one on one no weapons only fists & feet & no magic of any kind & your word had better be in the ancient language. Eragon will make sure you don't trick me. This is not a fight to the death." Stoic said just as the elves arrived weapons at the ready. "Very well what is the wager?" The shade asked. "Loser leaves the island, permanently." Stoic growled his answer removing his fur cape & helmet. "Before I forget my name is Tykus, Just so you know who beat you." The shade bragged.

After ensuring the shade followed the rules the fight began. Tykus ran towards Stoic his fist pulled back ready to end the fight with one blow. Stoic caught it with one hand before laughing. "Is that really all you've got?" He asked pulling back his other fist. Tykus was stunned no one had ever stopped his punch with just one hand, yet standing in front of him this massive human already had an advantage. Throwing his fist Stoic hit Tykus in the stomach throwing him back a few feet. Jumping to his feet Tykus once more ran at Stoic ready to throw a punch. As he launched his attack he jumped into the air before punching Stoic in the forehead. Seeing this coming Stoic headbutted the shade's fist with a defiant glare. "That one actually hurt. My turn." Stoic grabbed Tykus by the leg before slamming him into the ground. Blood covered Stoic's forehead but it didn't seem to be bothering him one bit. Picking Tykus up from his spot on the ground Stoic grinned. "Looks like your the weakest member of your group. You might give my son & his friends a run for their money with your fancy tricks, but in a fair fight with me your nothing more than one of my own people who needs to be taught a lesson." Stoic stated with a disapproving scowl at the shade that hung in his grasp. "Take him to his boat & see that he leaves my island peacefully would you please." Stoic said turning to the elves who stared wide eyed & not wanting to believe what they had just seen.

Blodhgarm stepped in front of Stoic. "Would you like me to heal that for you sir?" Blodhgarm asked bowing to him. "Go ahead." Stoic replied with a smile. After disposing of the shade the other elves returned all chatting about the earlier fight. One of them broke off from the group that was sitting down to dinner & walked up to Stoic & company who were still discussing their next adventure from the island. "Forgive me for interrupting." He started with a bow before Stoic held up a hand. "No appology neccessary & you don't need to bow. I don't know what I did but none of you used to bow to me before, what changed that?" He asked curiously. "Your fight with the shade." The elf replied. "I would like to challenge you to a sparring match, hand to hand only of course." The elf stated hoping Stoic would accept. "Sure, we will have our match in the arena tomorrow before noon, same rules I gave the shade?" Stoic asked. "That will be fine & thank you for this oppertunity." He said walking away. Eragon looked at Stoic worriedly. "Have you seen the elves practice before?" Eragon asked. "Aye, I'm not worried after all it's just a practice match right." Stoic said with a smile. Eragon nodded before returning to his dinner.

Stoic woke early the next morning. Walking into Hiccups room he found Hiccup curled up on the floor in his dragon form. Sighing he carefully approached his son & patted him on the head hard enough to wake him up. "Change back & meet me outside." Stoic stated with a smile as he left the room. Doing as he was told Hiccup reverted to what had become his normal appearance. Walking out the door Hiccup jumped off the steps of his house. "What's wrong dad?" He asked with a yawn. "You move about as fast as the elves do right?" Stoic asked with a hopeful look. "Just about, but I had to train with Eragon for a long time to be as fast as I am now." Hiccup answered. "Good, I want to practice with you before my sparring match with the elf that challenged me." Stoic stood his ground waiting for Hiccup to make his move.

Hiccup stared at his father horrified. Just because he was quick didn't mean he was confident in his hand to hand skills. On top of that he was afraid that his dragon instincts would make him a more dangerous 'enemy.' "Dad I don't think that's a good Idea. What if I hurt you?" Hiccup said shakily. "I trust you Hiccup, now come at me or I'm going after you." Stoic stated as his eyes narrowed. Hiccup still didn't move. "So be it." Stoic roared as he charged Hiccup with a fist pulled back. Throwing his punch he didn't expect to hit Hiccup, but he couldn't believe his eye's. Hiccup took the blow just like Stoic had done agaist the shade. "So that's what the dragons felt when you fought them." Hiccup said with a smirk. Shoving Stoic away, Hiccup ran towards him at near blinding speeds. Stoic, barely seeing this coming side stepped his son & shoved him into a boulder near their house. Shaking his head Hiccup stood, once more charging his father but keeping a careful eye on him. With a laugh stoic dodged once more but wasn't prepared for Hiccup's tail knocking his feet out from under him. Pouncing on his downed target hiccup thought he had won but Stoic planted his feet in Hiccup's chest & threw him away from him.

After landing Hiccup rolled upright coughing up a bit of blood. Pressing a hand to his chest Hiccup stood up grimacing as a wave of pain passed through his chest. "I give up." Hiccup groaned. "What's wrong?" Stoic asked concerned. "I think that last hit broke something." Hiccup stated breathing lightly. "I can fix that for you." Eragon said with a grin. After casting the healing spell Eragon pulled Hiccup to his feet. "That was very good for your first fist fight." Eragon slapped him on the shoulder. "But you need to stay ahead of your enemy. The best offense is a good defense, something I have learned all to well." Eragon stated placing a hand on Saphira's shoulder. "I'll keep that in mind. I'm going to the grand hall to get some breakfast." Hiccup informed them as he walked away. Stoic tapped Eragon on the shoulder. "Would you mind sparring with me for a bit?" Stoic asked hoping to have a match with the young dragon rider. Eragon agreed & their match got under way.

After getting his breakfast Hiccup sat at an empty table, not because he was the village outcast anymore, but because he needed the space & the semi quiet that mornings in the grand hall provided to think about the many things that were on his mind. As he slowly chewed his food Astrid walked up behind him. "What's on your mind?" She asked sitting down next to him. "Nothing much I'm just worried about our visit to a new land. There are things that we have never encountered before, Shades, for one. Dragon's like Saphira, & an order that in Eragon's land was called the riders that we might or might not fit in with." Hiccup sighed. "On top of all that I don't know what to expect when the other elves see me." Hiccup took another bite of food to stop himself from speaking. "The queen said they would welcome you didn't she? & as long as we don't attack them we have nothing to fear from them." Astrid replied. "Besides you have Eragon & all of us. What could go wrong?" She said with a smile.

Hiccup laughed. "I've fought along side you all, just like our parents we have, stubborn-ness issues." Hiccup laughed. He was still worried but it wasn't as overwhelming as before. "Thanks, Astrid." Hiccup leaned over & kissed her cheek before walking away with an empty plate. Astrid was stunned, usually she was the one to kiss him. Walking out of the grand hall, Hiccup launched himself into the air & glided over the island. He loved flying on his own, the crisp morning air rushing past his face made his skin tingle. Little did he know that he had company. 'Hello Hiccup, What are you doing up here?' Saphira asked, flying up next to him. 'Just enjoying a morning flight in the cool morning air. To be honest I don't know how you can stand to be on the ground.' Hiccup replied causing Saphira to laugh. 'Eragon once asked me A similar question.' She stated still laughing. 'As I told him, I must eat.' Saphira flew directly under Hiccup. 'If you can, I want you to land on my back. I would like to show you something.' Saphira requested.

Flying as close to her as he dared, Hiccup dropped into the space where her saddle would be. Flying farther out to sea Saphira turned to face the island. 'Tell me, what does your island look like to you?' Saphira asked with amusement. "Well, from out here it kind of looks like a Night Fury. Why do you ask?" Hiccup answered. 'Because I thought you might find it a bit funny. The island you grew up on fighting dragons, looks almost exactly like the dragon you befriended.' Saphira said with a giggle. Hiccup smiled. "That is ironic." He said jumping off her back. Saphira watched him as he plummeted toward the ocean, his wings tucked tightly against his back. Saphira began to worry as he had yet to open his wings, before she could say anything to him Hiccup threw open his wings & angled himself to fly just above the water.

Reaching out to his mind once more, Saphira felt his worry. 'What's bothering you Hiccup?' Saphira asked diving to catch up to him. 'Follow me & we'll talk.' Hiccup replied. Following him Saphira immediately recognised the area. 'It must be important if you brought me all the way out here.' Saphira stated landing in the cove. "It is, I've been trying to figure this out on my own, but I can't. I was wondering if you could help me?" Hiccup stated pacing back & forth, while looking at the ground. 'I will try, but first you must ask your question.' Saphira said with an amused giggle. Even as well as he was doing Saphira knew he was trying to hide his embarresment. "You know I was human before those phantoms turned me into this, what you might not know is that I was dating Astrid back then as well. Now I'm." Hiccup paused. "I don't even know what to call myself, I guess halfling would work. Before I get off topic, I don't know what to do anymore. I want to be with Astrid, but we were serious before & now I don't think that's a good idea. Then there's the matter of Kiara. I have no idea how to read her, but ever since my transformation she's been acting strangely & I don't know what's going on." Hiccup rambled.

Saphira blinked once before shaking her head. 'I am sorry Hiccup, but I honestly don't know what advice to give you.' Saphira apologised. With a sigh, Hiccup accepted defeat. "That's alright, thank you for listening Saphira, but let's keep this between us please." Hiccup said with a smile. 'Of course, this conversation does not leave the two of us.' Saphira said ruffling Hiccup's hair with a flap of a wing. Smiling Hiccup took to the sky, Saphira close behind him. As they flew over the village several people watched what they thought to be an aerobatic display but was actually an impromptu training session that Hiccup had thought of to take his mind off things. Between Kiara & Saphira their flight & fighting styles while in the air were much different & Hiccup was barely keeping up. As he dodged left Saphira spun around catching Hiccup off guard as she carefully grabbed his wings. 'Now do you surrender?' She asked looking down at her helpless captive. "I surrender Saphira, now would you please let me go?" Hiccup asked looking up at her with a smile.

Flying higher Saphira released him & waited for him to rejoin her. As Hiccup rose back to her level. Saphira laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked with a curious glance. 'The villagers, they believe we are putting on a show. I think it would be amusing to do if we added a few members to the show & actually practiced, not to mention it could be considered flight training.' Saphira mused. "Let's do it then, give them a show before we leave again." Hiccup stated with a grin.


	5. Air show & departure

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or How to train your dragon. Eragon is copyright Christopher Paolini. How to train your dragon is copyright Cressida Cowell & Dream works.  
-

The forgotten: riders of Burke.  
Chapter five: Air show & departure.

After gathering his friends & their dragons, Hiccup led them to the sunken lake before he explained what Saphira & he had planned. "We are going to put on an aerobatics show, but before we do we are going to need to practice. I have an idea for the final trick; however it requires a lot of trust from both rider & dragon, is everyone alright with this idea?" Hiccup asked, looking to each of his friends & their dragon's he received nods of approval. "I have just one question about this." Eragon paused to shoo a bug that was annoying him. "When do you plan on leaving for Ellesmera? Last I heard you said a couple of weeks, this aerobatics show will take us almost that long to rehearse depending on what you want us to practice." He asked informing Hiccup of the possible problem with his idea. "It won t take us that long, at the least it will take us a week to practice, maybe a week & a half. After that half a day to put it on, then we pack everything we need to travel to Ellesmera, then we leave. If it comes down to it you will have to inform the queen that we will be late, but we will be there." Hiccup stated showing he had thought this through to the last detail.

Nodding Eragon stood up next to Saphira. "Trust will not be an issue between Saphira & I, as for you all that is between you & your dragons, now let's start practicing." Eragon stated with a fire in his eyes. "What are you so fired up about?" Astrid asked slightly scared but not showing it. "I haven't flown with Saphira for a while it will be nice to be back in the air, even if it is just to show off." Eragon answered. "Alright then, let's take to the air & then I'll explain the tricks." Hiccup stated climbing on Kiara's back.

As the hours passed & night began to take over Hiccup ended the practice session everything had gone very well, the entire group had managed to master a few of the simpler tricks but they were solo tricks. As for the group or team tricks Ruffnut & Tuffnut needed a LOT of practice. As they landed Hiccup jumped off Kiara's back. "Great job everyone, with a few more days practice we might be able to put the show on, Ruff Tuff: I need to speak with you two alone. Everyone else we will see you back at the village." Hiccup announced. After the others left, Hiccups happy face turned extremely serious. "I get that brother & sisters fight a lot, but if you two don't get your acts together I'm going to make you get along one way or another! Do you understand me?" Hiccup shouted. Nodding quickly the twins waited for him to dismiss them. "Tomorrow if all goes well I am going to tell you all about the final trick, so do everyone a favor & work on getting along, tonight please, go home." Hiccup ordered with a sigh.

As the twins rode back to the village Haze & Flint stopped to speak with their riders for a moment. "Have you two noticed anything strange about Hiccup?" Haze asked with a worried glance. "Now that you mention it, yeah he's been a bit grouchy lately." Tuffnut stated. "I wonder if it has anything to do with his transformation or maybe it has something to do with Kiara & Astrid." Ruffnut stated. "We will figure it out later, can we please go home? I'm tired." Tuffnut yawned after making his statement. "Alright then let's head home after our duties are taken care of tomorrow we have to meet the group for practice." Ruffnut stated patting Haze's head while Flint grumbled about Tuffnut drooling on his.

Three days passed quicker than Hiccup realized & the group was finally ready for the trick He was keeping to himself. Motioning for the others to land Hiccup gave a grin, a sly look on his face. As Hiccup explained what he had planned he received scared looks from everyone, especially Snotlout, none the less Hiccup jumped back on Kiara's back & shouted for them to follow.

Four days passed & the teens had finally mastered Hiccups complex trick with Hiccup only having to Rescue Snotlout twice. As the group landed Hiccup congratulated them for all their hard work the past week & informed them that they would be putting on the air show at mid day tomorrow. "Hiccup, I will have the elves on standby just in case something goes wrong tomorrow." Eragon stated patting Hiccup on the shoulder as he walked away. Hiccup turned to Kiara a wide smile on his face. 'What put you in such a good mood?' She asked with a laugh. "I think Ruffnut & Tuffnut might actually get along better than before after this, & if we all get through the air show alive we might actually make a better team." Hiccup replied happily. 'Yes, but we must remember to watch each other s backs.' Kiara stated poking Hiccup's chest with the tip of her snout. "I know Kiara." Hiccup replied & walked a few feet away before transforming into his night fury form. 'How about we fly for a bit, just you & me?' Hiccup offered. Kiara spread her wings in answer.

Astrid sat on the steps of her parents house scratching Jaden's head. "So, what do you think about our chances in the air show?" She questioned scratching under Jaden's chin when he stiffened before dropping his head lightly into his rider's lap with a relaxed sigh. 'We'll do great Astrid, I promise just stop worrying about it.' Jaden stated looking Astrid in the eye. 'Now come, a good long flight will set your mind at ease, it always does.' Jaden offered standing & stretching his wings.

Ruffnut & Tuffnut walked into their parents house without a word between the two which worried them. "Are you two feeling alright?" Asked their; father. "Just fine: dad." They stated absent mindedly. "Something is obviously wrong here, you two never get along like this. Who are you & what, have you done with my children?" Their mother teased as she set a half loaf of bread in front of her children. When the two ignored their food the adults really started to worry. "Alright, out with it, what's wrong with you two?!" Their father asked slamming a hand on the table. 'They're worried.' Stated; two voices that they had never heard before. "Who's there?" He shouted pulling his axe from the wall. Poking their heads in through the windows Haze & Flint looked the adults in the eye. 'We did, your children are thinking about tomorrow & our little surprise that we have for the village. They are worried something might go wrong.' Answered; one of the heads. "Since when have you been able to do this?" Questioned; both parents. 'Since we met Eragon.' the dragon answered. "Well then, since our children failed to mention this little tid bit of information is there anything else we should know?" Their mother asked. "No; nothing more." The dragon answered.

Fishleg's jumped over a fallen log chasing after Celeste, who had taken his helmet & was leading him through the woods unknowingly stumbling into an odd building hidden under a large amount of overgrowth. "Celeste! Where did you go?" Fishlegs shouted thinking he had lost her. Running into the woods in an attempt to find her Fishlegs completely forgot about his ability to locate her. Standing Celeste was about to leave the building when something caught her attention. "Welcome young dragon. What brings you to my humble home?" Asked an; elderly female voice. Turning to face the owner Celeste found a tall silver haired woman dressed in a long silver-grey robe that almost matched her hair. Reaching out with her mind Celeste replied. 'I apologize for the intrusion I was playing with my rider & hid here.'

The woman smiled wider. "I understand but please come with me; I have something I would like to show you." Turning & walking away the elderly woman led Celeste into a massive cave. "I found this place while I was exploring in my youth. These: strange rocks." She said pointing to a deep red stone. "Had been here for so long that I found them covered in dust & moss, but when I brushed one off it jumped. I thought myself to be seeing things until it rolled off its ledge & shattered to reveal a creature that would become my only friend on this island. My own people shunned me long ago because they thought me a cursed child. You see I have the ability to see into any creature s mind, my bond with Slate only made my ability more powerful. I found my way here where I have lived for so many years I've lost track, but listen to me prattle on. I would like you to take the rest of these eggs with you back to your friend with the massive blue dragon; I believe her name is Saphira. He will know what to do with them." She stated brushing dust off of several of the eggs before loading them carefully into a sack that hung at her hip.

Celeste nodded but questioned her. 'I will take them, but what is your name & why have you not come to the village? Surely it would be safer for you there than all the way out here in the forest.' The woman's expression turned thoughtful before a voice, deep & obviously male rumbled in their minds. 'My rider's name is Shield, as for why we have avoided the village. Shield worried that they would not welcome an outsider.' Celeste's eyes widened, if this was Slate's voice he should have been as easy to spot as a beacon fire, yet he remained undetectable unless he wanted you to find him. 'The Vikings have made many changes since the chief's son befriended one of our own & recently have had to make more changes. I believe it is safe for you both to come out of hiding & if you want I can bring a friend that will help you while you are in the village.' Celeste offered looking around somewhat terrified. Silence reigned over the room for what felt like an eternity. "Very well, if you think this friend can help bring him, but first you might want to find your rider." Shield stated with a laugh

Snotlout ran through the empty streets playing a game with several children & their young dragons. "Come on you all should be able to catch me, what's wrong?" He teased turning a sharp corner & slamming into Stoic's stomach. "Sorry about that Stoic I was playing with a bunch of kids." Snotlout apologized. "Not to worry Snotlout I can see what was going on. You all have fun; just watch where you're going." Stoic replied with a smile as the kids resumed their pursuit of the older boy. Whistling Snotlout signaled Inferno who swooped down & grabbed Snotlout s vest in his teeth & swung him onto his back. "Maybe; next time kids." He shouted before being tackled by two black figures. 'Get him kids!' Hiccup's voice sounded in their minds. Charging forward they tackled Snotlout & Inferno who played along as they jumped on him. "No fair Hiccup, I thought you were on my side." Snotlout stated between laughs as the children tickled him. "I was, until you called for Inferno, you know the kids can't ride their dragons yet." Hiccup stated.

After the kids calmed down & went home Celeste landed in front of Hiccup with Fishlegs on her back. "Hiccup I need your help." Celeste stated grabbing his vest & shirt in her teeth & leaving Fishlegs with his Viking friends. "Where are you taking me?" Hiccup asked hanging limply from Celeste's jaws with an un-amused look on his face as the dragon flew. 'To see a new friend who wants to move into the village, but fears what the others might say.' She answered searching the ground for the mark she left to lead her back. Locating her claw made x in the ground Celeste landed & made her way to Shield's home. 'Welcome back Celeste & is this; the friend you said could help me?' Shield asked. 'This is him.' She answered. "I don't understand Celeste there's no one." Hiccup started before being interrupted. "Just follow me." Celeste said leading him deeper into the cave home. Descending into the large chamber she had been shown before, Celeste ran up to Shield. 'Shield this is Hiccup, Hiccup this is Shield.' Celeste stated introducing the two.

Stepping forward Hiccup lightly shook her hand. "Celeste tells me you need some help, how can I be of service?" Hiccup asked with a kind smile. Shield's eyes widened as Hiccup stepped into a shaft of light that had found its way through the rock that made up the ceiling. As her brown eyes looked over Hiccup she spoke. "I see what you mean Celeste & am convinced. I will pack & then if you will lead us back Slate & I will follow you to your village." Shield stated her eyes still wide. "Who is Slate?" Hiccup asked before she got too far. "Oh, I'm sorry, Slate is my dragon. I thought you would surely figure that out." Shield stated holding her left hand up to reveal the same mark Eragon had on his palm. Hiccup nodded but was stunned by what happened next. What Hiccup & Celeste had thought was rock above their heads raised & shifted revealing Slate, his massive size could be mistaken for a mountain which frightened Hiccup who recoiled & immediately threw up barriers around his mind at the slight touch of a foreign mind. 'Very impressive Halfling: although it will be a very long time before you can block me from your mind.' Slate stated with an amused laugh that sounded like two boulders being ground together.

Hiccup laughed nervously at the massive dragon above him, his Night Fury form only had one advantage over the behemoth, Speed but even that seemed like a long shot. Turning to Shield he cleared his throat. "I'll take you into the village but Slate is just too big, he'll have to wait outside the village while I introduce you both to everyone, after that I will have a house built where you can be close to him." Hiccup offered. "That's very kind of you but I can make my own house without harming the trees." Shield stated with a grateful smile. "I'll be outside, let me know when you are ready to go." Hiccup informed her as he walked outside. Less than fifteen minutes later Shield walked through the vines that made up her 'front door.' "I'm ready to go, will we be walking?" She asked with an odd glint in her eyes. "No, you will be riding on my back. I'm faster than Celeste & possibly Slate, however since you're used to riding Slate I need to explain something to you. My second form is built for speed & maneuverability so you need to hold on tightly, just try not to strangle me." Hiccup joked transforming into his dragon form. Looking down at the creature before her Shield laid down along his back & wrapped her arms around his neck, with one simple word Hiccup launched into the forest running as fast as he could to get back to the village.

Sending out a mental probe Hiccup searched for Eragon's consciousness. 'Eragon, I need you to get my dad to call a meeting at the west side of town.' Hiccup stated sending a mental image of the location he had in mind. Doing as Hiccup requested Eragon soon had the entire town behind him waiting for Hiccup to show up. Minutes later Hiccup jumped out of the woods with an elderly woman on his back. 'We're here.' He stated looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Changing back to his main form Hiccup prepared to introduce his new friend, when an elf spoke from the crowd. "It can't be, I saw you perish." Blodhgarm stammered as he stepped from the crowd. A smile touched Shields lips before vanishing. "I had hoped that those days were behind me & I might forget the horrors I witnessed, but it seems I am to remember." Shield sighed heavily. "Hiccup, Celeste, forgive me but I wasn't entirely truthful with you. My name is Silver, not Shield & I was a member of the riders during their fall." A weary look took over Silver's face as she mentally recalled her last night on the island she had called home.

Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand." He stated with an understanding smile. After introducing Silver properly Hiccup asked her to call for Slate. Slate made himself known by simply standing up & as expected many of the villagers showed panicked looks before remembering that this dragon was one of the good guys. Walking up to his dad Hiccup informed him to have everyone meet at mid day tomorrow at the arena.

The next morning Hiccup jumped out of his bed, dressed & ran out the door. Flinging himself into the air Hiccup spread his wings quickly gaining altitude. 'Well, good morning to you as well.' Saphira roared from the ground. "Good morning to you as well Saphira!" Hiccup shouted sounding happier than he had in the last few weeks. 'Are you ready for the air show?' He asked diving toward her. 'As if: you need to ask.' Saphira replied with a sarcastic grin. Hovering in front of her Hiccup waved to Eragon. "Did you two sleep well?" He asked dropping to the ground. "We did, although I admit the anticipation kept me up longer than I thought it would." Eragon answered. "Just a reminder, we meet at the arena before mid-day, whatever you do with the time in between is up to you. I'm going to remind the others." Hiccup said before taking to the sky again. After reminding the rest of his friends Hiccup flew above the village, located Gobbers forge & headed toward it. Landing, he immediately set to work on his many projects paying special attention to his surprise gifts for Astrid & Kiara until it came time to meet the others to prepare for the show.

Running into the arena Hiccup found his friend's talking to each other or their dragons. Looking around he didn't see Kiara, but as a shiver ran up his spine he jumped to his left & rolled to his feet. Crouched with a playful smirk on her face was Kiara. "I thought I had you that time." Kiara huffed. "Nice try Kiara, maybe next time." Hiccup laughed as he approached her. "Does everyone remember their tricks?" He questioned standing beside Kiara. "We're good to go." They replied in unison. "Alright then team; let's give our family & friends a show they won't forget!" Hiccup said excitedly.

Before the crowd gathered Hiccup had the others hide on a ledge below the top of the island. After everyone arrived Hiccup got their attention. "Ladies & gentlemen, family & friends, welcome to the burning axe air show!" Hiccup shouted with a slight bow before jumping backwards off the side of the island. Several villagers rushed forward forgetting about Hiccup's wings. They reached the edge just as Hiccup appeared with his friends beside him. As they flew over the waters Astrid & Snotlout broke off from the group & turned on each other quickly closing the distance between them. It looked to the spectators like they were going to hit each other when less than ten feet from each other they banked left or right missing each other by mere inches. As they returned to the group the others turned on them. To the onlookers it seemed as if the teens had lost their minds & were charging at each other but before anyone could be hurt they pulled up into almost a back flip before righting themselves & turning on each other once more.

Tricks similar to these went on for nearly fifteen minutes before Hiccup gave them a signal. Flying over the crowd the teens jumped from their dragons' backs' in a sort of v formation. At this point parents panicked, especially after Kiara spit a fireball that exploded well above the crowd blocking their sight. One by one the teens pierced the smoke cloud their dragons not far behind. Five feet above the crowd the dragons caught their riders & flew off in multiple different directions leaving smoke trails that formed a strange design above the citizens. Flying above them Hiccup stood on Kiara's back. "Thank you all for coming, we hope you enjoyed the show!" Hiccup stated loud enough that they could hear him. After landing the teens accepted the cheers but motioned to their dragons who received louder applause. "Take the rest of the day to pack your things. Tomorrow we pack the extra items we'll need & then if it's not too late in the day we leave. Eragon please inform your friend that we will be setting off in two to three days." Hiccup ordered, his heart pounding from the excitement of the air show. Three days later the teens set their sights on the horizon ready for what could possibly be their most important journey yet.

Hours dragged by with only mental words exchanged between rider & dragon as the group flew. 'Come now, you all act as though you were going to a funeral. This is a happy occasion you are all about to meet a lot of possible allies & friends.' Saphira growled. Turning their attention to her each had their own reason for their behavior but the main worry was that should the elves visit Burke. The Vikings being their normal selves would start a fight, after all Vikings are notoriously stubborn & to a culture such as the elves, barbaric. Eragon sighed. "Did Blodhgarm & the others react badly to you?" He asked sounding eager to return to his homeland after two years at sea & almost a year with Hiccup & his friends. Looking back Eragon found that some of the Vikings habits had rubbed off on him. Shaking his head he focused on the group behind him. "No, they didn't." Astrid started before being cut off. "Then stop worrying, I promise you will find a warm welcome from most of the elves & the others you will have to convince of your worth, just as I had to do before Galbatorix's defeat." Eragon informed them.

As night began to take over the sky the dragons landed & the teens set up camp. Climbing onto Kiara's back with a small jar of some odd smelling goo, Hiccup took a small amount & rubbed it into a small patch of scales on her back between her wings. "Give that a few minutes & let me know how you feel, alright." Hiccup stated more than questioned before walking back to the fire. Laying her head back down Kiara closed her eyes. Minutes later her back tingled & felt warmer than normal. "Hiccup what did you put on my back?" Kiara asked feeling several muscles relax. Smiling Hiccup turned back to face her. 'I took some secret lessons on healing plants from the elder. The mixture I put on your back is supposed to help humans relax. All I did was up the ingredients a bit hoping it would work on dragons.' Hiccup answered. "What's going on Hiccup?" Astrid questioned patting his shoulder. Pulling out six other jars he passed them out. "These should help our dragons relax a bit more than they usually do, just don't put it around their eyes & don't put too much in one spot." Hiccup answered evading her question. "Who made this?" Fishlegs asked sniffing the jars contents. "Because: it smells like mint." He said rubbing some of the mixture onto Celeste's wings.

After handing the last jar to Eragon, Hiccup turned to them. "I made it, it was kind of hard to find all of the plants but I got them." Hiccup answered. Looking between their dragons & the jars in their hands they looked back to Hiccup. "I forgot to mention, I took some lessons from the elder & she taught me how to make that for humans. All I did was up the ingredients & tested it on Kiara, it works like a charm." Hiccup grinned. "Just don't let it stay on your hands too long." He said; frantically rubbing his hand on his vest to remove the left over goo that started to make his hand sting. Laughing the others applied a small amount to their dragons wings, backs & necks.

Sleep came easy to almost all the teens. Eragon however, lay awake for hours. Angela's prediction haunted his dreams & every thought since leaving Burke & though Saphira knew, she couldn't think of anything to say that would ease his mind & instead, curled around him before falling asleep. As he lay awake Eragon stared at the thin membrane of Saphira's wing that was stretched over him, part of Angela's fortune telling playing out on its surface. 'That is impossible misunderstand. Your fate will be to leave this land forever. Where you will end up I know not, but you will never again stand in Alagaesia. This is inescapable. It will come to pass even if you try to avoid it.' She had stated it & it had come to pass that he left his home land. Yet now he was returning & he knew not what to expect. Slipping out from under the blue wing Eragon rekindled the fire. 'You couldn't sleep either?' Questioned a voice; in Eragon's head. 'No, too many unanswered questions buzz in my mind like a thousand angry bees intent on finding an answer.' Eragon replied bitterly. Stepping out of the darkness Hiccup walked into the meager light of the dying fire. 'Maybe I can help you, but from what little I'm getting its more you working yourself up. You're thinking so much about what might happen to both you & Saphira when you return that it s making you restless & upsetting your stomach. So take a deep breath, do your meditation thing, push all those thoughts away & try to get some sleep. I'll wake Snotlout after a while & he'll be taking watch, trust me his advice is something you do not want.' Hiccup stated holding back laughter. Eragon chuckled at Hiccups last remark but took his advice & soon found himself asleep under Saphira's wing.

The next morning, after waking & eating breakfast Eragon reached out to Hiccup's mind. 'Thank you for the advice last night, I doubt I would have gotten any sleep if not for it, though I am curious. What kept you up besides keeping watch last night?' Hiccup mentally sighed. 'To be honest, I'm still a bit scared of what might happen when we meet Queen Arya. I mean I know she was kind when you were around but what happens when we are alone & I have no idea how to answer without angering her, what happens when one of the elves starts a fight & possibly loses to one of us? We don't need another enemy right now Eragon, not with what could still be waiting out there. My dad said Tykus was the weakest of the shades that are after us, so what happens when the stronger shades come or the man leading them?' Hiccup answered. Eragon shook his head. 'I told everyone to stop worrying about that. Arya can be quick tempered but she has never acted out of anger. I promise you have nothing to fear from her, just answer her questions as honestly as you can & watch out for the elves that give you problems.' He said focusing on buckling Saphira's saddle.

By mid-morning the teens had set off & were actually enjoying the flight as they pulled solo tricks from the air show. That is until Hiccup patted Kiara on the neck & gave her a grin. Flying straight up, higher into the sky than the other teens dared to fly Hiccup jumped from her back just as they started to dive. In the months that Eragon had lived on Burke he had never seen Hiccup pull this stunt & as he watched his eyes widened. "Will he be alright?" He asked as Kiara poked Hiccup's shoulder sending him into a short spin. "They do this all the time; it's their way of showing off. Honestly with how much time those two spent together before being caught we thought Hiccup understood everything Kiara, who we called toothless at the time, tried to say to him & he got it right every time. I've said this before but everything you know about trust & companionship goes up in smoke when compared to them. The bond they share is more than friendship & family. Those two were almost made for each other." Astrid stated watching the two with an odd look in her eyes & what sounded like worried jealousy in her voice. Eragon never once took his eyes off the two & as they passed the rest of the group Eragon saw Hiccups eyes snap open & he grabbed Kiara's neck before putting himself safely on her back once more.

The group covered much of the distance between Burke & the elves home in just over a week. Unfortunately that's where their luck ran out. A storm unlike any they had seen before raged over the sea, the wind howled as if an angry beast, whipping their hair & clothing against them as rain pelted them feeling like icy daggers as each drop made contact with skin. To make matters worse lightning arced in massive bolts across the sky. Dodging the bolts as they came, most of the teens made it to land: only to see Hiccup dodging more than his fair share of lightning strikes. Luck was not on his side however, as he dodged one bolt another came from the opposite side striking his left arm. Opening his eyes Hiccup looked around, he was fine & so was Kiara for that matter. Looking at his hand he noticed a slight glow to it that dimmed a brightened as he moved. Holding his hand up Hiccup made a fist & was stunned when large bolts of lightning struck his hand, leaving no more than a tingling sensation before vanishing back into the sky. "That was interesting." Hiccup said bringing his hand back to eye level.

-  
First; I want to thank you all for reading & if you're reading this, I don't always catch the typo's so let me know if you find anything & yes I know that previous chapters are full of them. I recently went back & read all four chapters & am working on fixing them. Second; I am going to TRY to update at least every other month however, I make no promises that it will stay that way. I am not the most creative person & to be honest it took me...three months, I think, just to get all my ideas lined up for this chapter & written down on notepad. Third; If you are interested in my other stories there is a link on my profile page to another site I am on where I have some of them posted. If you read any of them I would appreciate your thoughts on them.

Warning: some of the chapters on the other site are being fixed as I get the chance to fix them so please keep all "You need to go back & fix this chapter." comments to yourself. I am aware of my mistakes from back then & I am taking care of them. 


	6. The defeated, Tykus returns

Hello readers glad you came back, first: this is a short chapter. Second: This chapter was put together in a hurry because I lost track of time & is a bit jumpy, if this bothers you please feel free to let me know in a review but remember to explain your problem & I will try to fix it, also I am not very good with villain chapters so if something doesn't make sense I apologize. Third: This chapter has not yet been edited. As soon as I get the time I will edit & possibly repost it. Now for the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or How to train your dragon. Eragon copyright Christopher Paolini. How to train your dragon copyright Dream works & Cressida Cowell.

The forgotten: Riders of Burke.  
Chapter 6: The defeated, Tykus returns

Unknown island kingdom: four years before conquer.

A lone merchant ship sails into a thriving city, its walls shimmering as if made of polished silver. After mooring at the nearest dock several workers hauled what merchandise they could down the gangplank. Others used ropes & nets to haul the heavier crates to the deck of the ship or onto the dock. Walking quickly up to a group of five men the captain stated. "Welcome to Silverfang gentlemen, This city is a very well kept secret & only a few captains are lucky enough to sail here." He informed them with a proud smile. "Thank you very much captain." Stated the leader of the group, handing over a few gold coins. "Thank you for sailing with us gentlemen." The captain replied with a nod before returning his attention to the off loading of cargo as the group walked off the ship.

Present:

Tykus' boat sailed into an island harbor a broken, dark & dismal castle. Half its walls; lying in the streets of its once lively & thriving city. Now: a decaying & haunted place. Tethering his boat to the dock Tykus sorely climbed onto the dock. "Blackwing, home at last." Tykus stated with a grunt. As he slowly strolled through, what to him was a delightful scene, a shadowed figure lashed out lunging at Tykus with a dagger aimed for the shades heart. Pushing the figure away with a quick word Tykus stood over the revealed young boy. I applaud your stupidity. To think a boy like you thought he could kill me oh but let me take a guess. This is where you tell me your part of the resistance & that you will have your vengeance on us for killing the villagers including your parents? So sorry but you won t have the chance. Before the boy could move Tykus drew his blade & severed his head before continuing on his way to the castle.

With no further interruptions Tykus arrived at the decrepit castle fairly quickly. Making his way to the throne room he bowed before a well dressed half shadowed figure. My king, I bring you news of the village that has taken in the young dragon rider Eragon & many others that seem to be native to it though I fought none of them their chief is not to be trifled with. His strength is unmatched on their island & may yet rival your own. If it please you my lord I will share with you all what little I have learned. Tykus stated looking up at his king. With a flick of his hand as the signal to continue Tykus quickly shared his experience with his king & the other shades in the room. A laugh was all that was heard as a tall broad shouldered man stepped from the shadows. That was truly pathetic Tykus. If you weren t so prideful & over confident maybe you would have won instead you took the fools path & let yourself fall prey to a mere human. Honestly, if it weren t for the kings orders I would kill you myself you worthless oaf. Tykus growled at his ally only to be silenced by the ruler of the land. Enough: both of you! Tykus has done well bringing us what little he did & though I expected more I must admit that this human may be troublesome to our plans & we mustn t forget the elves that have taken up residence on the island either. It seems our little nuisance has made powerful allies & may yet have more in hidden in the village that Tykus could not sense. However I may yet have a plan that could promise our victory. The king stated as he stood & paced still hidden by the shadows of the room.

Turning to the shadows & looking to a woman who stood outside on a banner post many levels above the throne room looking up into the eerily lit twilight, the king grinned, iridescent white teeth shining even though he stood in the shadows. We may yet find a weakness. He thought & turning to the tallest of the shades ordered. Exod you will go to the island next I expect you to gather much more information before you are discovered. Use whatever means neccessary to disguise yourself. Collect what you will need, the others will ready the boat you will set out immediately." Bowing Exod left for his room to collect a special surprise for the would be warriors on the island. 'I can't wait to cause some panic & I won't be stupid enough to fall into the same trap that fool Tykus did.' Exod thought throwing the door to his quarters open. grabbing a small box he grinned showing a feral set of teeth. Walking out the door Exod stopped to grab his weapon of choice, a large two handed sword that most soldiers would never touch. Strapping the monsterous blade across his back with the hilt sticking out over his left shoulder Exod left eager to reach his boat & set sail.

Silent footsteps echoed through an underground passage as a spy rushes to inform his leader of what he had just learned. The end of the tunnel opened into a wide cavern with multiple tunnels branching off from it. Knowing what to look for he located the hidden insignia carved in the back side of the first set of support beams. Following the tunnel he came to seemed to be a large room built into the cave. Bursting through the front double doors he slid to a stop as spears & swords met his sudden entrance. "Sir they are planning another raid on the same island. I implore you, send a messenger of our own, let us find out if we can help them or they us. If we keep going the way we have the shades will surely destroy us." He stated hoping that the commander of the small army would see reason. "Very well, send for Scath & Rosa." The commander stated with a wave of his hand. Turning & leaving the room he slowly walked deeper into the cave system. Walking through another door the spy entered the kitchen & ladled water into his mouth. "Welcome back Shane, What news do you bring this time?" Asked a short, thin, auburn haired girl. "Unfortunately Gabby nothing you'd like to hear." Shane answered taking another drink of water.

Two figures entered the kitchen shortly after, both wearing grins & happy to finally get to do some work. "Well if it isn't Scath & Rosa, how have you two been?" Gabby asked setting one small roll in front of each of her three visitors. "We have been doing well Gabriella & yourself?" Scath answered sending her question back at her. "You know me, as long as I'm alive & doing what I love, I'll be happy as I used to be." the cook replied. "The commander wishes to see you both. He has an important mission for you." Shane informed them before taking a bite of his roll. Picking up their snack the two left after thanking the cook. Knocking on the double doors of the commanders room the two pushed the doors open. "We were told you wanted to see us Commander Rathbone?" The two asked with a salute. "I did, you two will be going to the island that the shades are interested in. I want you to find out if there is any chance that we can help them or they us, take this with you & make sure their leader receives it." Rathbone stated seriously holding out a scroll sealed with a large blot of wax with an imprint of a strange looking cat in the center. "Understood sir, we will prepare immediately & set out before nightfall." Rosa answered with a salute.

Burke: five days after Hiccup & friends departure.  
Stoic walked the island making his usual rounds. It had been eerily quiet since the teens left, not that they caused problems. It just seemed that when they were around everything was much livelier than when they were gone. As he passed Gobbers metal working shop he decided to investigate more closely the inventions his son had in the works, instead he found doodles that he couldn't understand & put the book back where he found it. After dropping it back on the desk Stoic noticed a folded up piece of paper lying on the floor under the table. Picking it up & unfolding it Stoic's eyes widened. "Hiccup did this?" He asked no one. "Aye he drew that one a while back but wasn't too happy with it. The one he was most proud of he hung on the wall behind you." Stated a familiar voice. "Gobber; when did he get this good at art?" Stoic asked bewildered. "I'm not sure exactly, Hiccup said that he has been learning a secret from the elves about stones with ink or something already in the rock & the picture is created by the enchanted ink or something like that, he said the elves call them fairths. Other than that he might be taking regular lessons from the elves." Gobber answered. "Well, either way these are both very well done." Stoic replied picking up the sketch book once more before leaving the blacksmith shop.

After completing his rounds around the village, Stoic headed for the great hall for lunch. As he sat eating Astrid's mother walked up to him. "Stoic, you know I respect you & I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but what were you thinking? Shouldn't you be the one going to make peace with the people your son is going to meet? What happens if he messes up? We can't win against an army of elves Stoic." She stated obviously worried. Standing he looked her in the eyes. "I didn't leave it up to just Hiccup. Eragon is with them & if you remember he's pretty much one of them, not to mention their queen is a friend of his if something goes wrong I trust Eragon to fix it. I understand that your worried about them, its hard for me not to worry about Hiccup, but if I doubted them at all I wouldn't have let them go without me." Stoic stated kindly, but making perfectly clear that he believed the children could handle this task.

Hiccup & friends: one week after departure.

"Are you alright Hiccup?" Kiara asked with wide eyes as she pushed through the storm toward the island the others had landed on. "I'm alright just focus on your flying we need to get to that island, I don't know how many more hits I can take before it starts affecting me." Hiccup stated fearfully. Kiara doubled her efforts drawing extra strength from the energy Hiccup had already collected from the lightning. As Kiara closed in on a landing spot the wind picked up & slammed the duo into a stand of trees before trying to drag them back into the air. Saphira however was not going to allow that to happen. Running after the semi-conscious pair Saphira pinned Kiara to the ground with her front paws holding down the black dragonesses wings. Before she could call Eragon for help Astrid ran up beside her. "We have to get her wings folded so I can tie them down." Astrid shouted motioning for Saphira to remove her left paw from the appendage. Fighting against the wind was tough but Astrid was not one to give up easily, after getting Kiara's right wing securely tucked against her side Astrid made her way around to the other, once more signaling Saphira to remove her paw.

Complying with the young blonde haired viking Saphira removed her paw only to watch Kiara's wing get blown into the air uppercutting Astrid & knocking her back a few feet & onto her back. Dazed, Astrid slowly sat up & wiped a hand under her jaw. Pulling it away Astrid found no blood. 'Why is it always me getting hit like that? First Hiccup now Kiara.' Shaking her head Astrid stood up once more & successfully folded Kiara's left wing before tying them both to the dragons side. Next came Hiccup & Astrid was not going to let herself be hit again. Timing her tackle Astrid pounced onto Hiccup's back, folded both of his wings & secured them to his back with a second length of rope. "There now that they are taken care of i'm going to build a temporary shelter." Astrid stated pulling Ruffnut along behind her. "No need for a shelter we can camp in that cave & dry out until the storm dies down its even big enough for our dragons." Eragon stated walking toward the mountain in the distance. Astrid doubled back & pulled Hiccup onto her back while Saphira carefully placed Kiara on the other dragon's backs before following her rider. 'Eragon what if this cave isn't big enough for two fires?' Saphira asked walking beside him. 'It is Saphira, trust me.' Eragon stated pushing through a thick patch of short bushes. 


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hello to my readers. Unfortunately I have some bad news, my laptop has died & until I can afford to take it to be looked at updates will be slow because my computer took a couple new chapters with it. (THIS IS NOT AN APRIL FOOLS JOKE! I would never do that to you.) I'm fairly certain the hard drive is the problem but it could also be a virus. sorry for the bad news & I hope you have a great day. 


End file.
